Can't you just stay over again tonight, like any normal BFF?
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Wade and Missy are 'Just Friends'...or at least that's what they keep telling themselves. Hanging out 24/7 and hooking up, is just what BFFs do right? ... Join them on their crazy (and some very lazy) days, as Deadpool causes chaos in Missy's life once again ... Sequel to my other DP fics. Deadpool/OC Missy series of cute oneshots. Part 3 of my Missy/Wade series.
1. Chapter 1

"-and then I told him to go fuck himself, and THAT'S when he got up from his wheelchair and proceeded to beat me around the head with my own severed arm."

Missy let out a laugh as she and Wade walked down the dingy steps towards the apartment he shared with Blind Al.

It was late and they had just been out for some cheese fries at a diner on the corner. It wasn't a date, just two friends hanging out. That's the kind of things friends did togther, right?

The pair of them were holding hands, their fingers entwined and their bodies close.

Missy turned herself into his spandex covered body, blocking his way, their faces barely a couple of inches apart.

"That is such bullshit, Wade," she said, poking him in the chest with her finger and letting out a smirk.

Wade grinned behind his mask, staring down at her, his gloved hand slipping around her waist and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"It's the fucking truth! I HAVE seen Professor X standing!" he said moving his masked face closer to hers. "I swear to you, that man does not need that chair. He's just trying to get away with priority parking with that permit of his."

Missy shook her head, tugging at her lip with her teeth.

She kept her hand at his chest, staring up into his white eyes, breathing hard.

"You are such a liar, Wade Wilson," she said, pressing herself closer to him.

Wade let out a throaty growl and tugged off his mask.

"Ow, that hurt my feelings," he said shooting her a frown and leaning forwards.

His lips brushed hers and Missy couldn't help but let out a shaky breath as their mouths met.

Missy smiled into his kiss, as he backed her carefully down the last couple of steps. She squealed into his mouth as he did so.

"What?" said Wade in a playful tone, tugging his lips from hers for a second before diving in for a second kiss. "What?"

They both bustled inside the front door to his apartment, his mouths on each other's and their hands trailing along the other's body, giggling like schoolchildren as they did so.

"Well if it isn't Miss Melissa," came a sudden voice from inside the dingy living room, causing the pair to break instantly apart.

Missy peeked her head around the door, to see Al sitting on the sofa in the darkness, listening to Judge Judy on the TV.

She smoothed down her outfit despite the fact that Al couldn't see her, giving a smile.

"Hi Al," she said, trying to stop herself from laughing, as Wade grabbed her from behind. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, so-so," said the old lady with sigh. "Still blind, so y'know-"

Wade pressed himself against Missy, as she attempted to pull herself from his grasp, turning her head and smiling back at him.

"That's good…" said Missy distracted, as Wade turned her in his arms, staring down at her wolfishly. "…sorry, I mean… that's bad…."

"I haven't seen you in a while," said Al after a moment or two, as Wade and Missy still silently play-fought behind her. "How's have you been since your injury?"

Wade leaned forwards and pressed a quiet kiss to Missy's lips before pulling away.

Missy breathed hard, her heat pooling inside her and pressed a gentle kiss back as silently as possible.

She tugged her mouth away from him and shot him a look, before speaking.

"Good thanks, Al," she uttered as Wade tried to capture her lips once again but Missy held herself from his reach, teasingly. "All better now. Scars have fully healed."

"Shame you can't say the same for that ball-sack with you," said Al in a sassy tone.

"Hey!" said Wade sternly, pointing at Al. "I don't make jokes about your old lady face. Or your overgrown chin hair."

Al frowned, rubbing her chin with her hand, as Wade turned back to Missy, grinning down at her possessively.

Missy bit her lip once again and stared up into his brown eyes, her fingers toying with the zip at his neck.

"Now if you'll excuse us," said Wade loudly to Al. "Missy and I have some urgent….uh….emails to send from my bedroom."

Missy frowned up at him, as he grasped her hand in his, and tugged her over to the door on their left.

"Emails, yeah right…" uttered Al, shaking her head before turning up the volume on the TV, as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Missy shrugged on her coat, as she opened the door from Wade's bedroom. She headed into the living room with him in tow.

Threading out her long caramel hair, she turned back to the naked mercenary, smiling shyly.

She blushed as she caught sight of him once again and glanced down at the ground.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when a sudden voice cut across her.

"Morning you two," came the raspy voice of Al from behind them. She was sitting on the sofa, just one seat down from where they had left her the night before.

Dog the Bounty Hunter was on the TV today.

"God," said Wade shooting the old lady a look. "Do you always like creeping up on people, like some black, elderly Batman?"

Al ignored him.

"I'm glad the two of you are back together," she said turning slightly in her seat. "Stops me from walking in on him masturbating every five minutes."

Missy and Wade glanced up at each other.

"Uh, w-were just friends, Al," said Missy, shaking her head and staring over at the old lady.

Al pursed her lips together. "Mmmhmmm…." she said in a disbelieving tone. "Right…"

"She said WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" said Wade in a loud, irritable tone. "Are you losing your hearing too?"

"No. I heard the two of you going at it like rabbits last night," she uttered in a cool tone. "I might be blind but I sure ain't deaf."

Missy felt her cheeks turning pink and she stared quickly down at the moth-eaten carpet in embarrassment.

"Were you listening to us? Said Wade pointing his finger at the elderly woman before him. "I bet you had a fucking glass to the wall. Pervert!"

"Well, it was hard not to hear," said Al with a shrug.

Missy felt her entire face burning.

"And besides," said the old lady, getting up off the sofa, grasping up her cane as she did so. "I could tell that the pair of you couldn't keep your hands off each other when you came in here last night."

Wade frowned.

"People who are _just friends_ , don't act like that around each other," she continued with a small sigh, reaching for her mug that was sat on the table, before bringing it back to the sofa with her and flopping back down. "Trust me."

Missy chewed on her lip, chancing a glance back at the merc to her right.

"I get that you're obviously bitterly jealous," said Wade in a goading voice to Al. "but can you just shut the fuck up, please? For all our sakes."

Missy slapped his shoulder. "Wade," she said in a reprimanding voice, shaking her head. "Look, I need to go, I'm late for work as it is."

She glanced back over at Al. "Bye Al," she called, heading for the door as Wade followed.

"Bye Honey," said Al, turning back towards the TV.

Missy opened the front door and stepped out before turning back to Wade.

"Sure you don't want me to walk you to work?" he said raising his non-existent eyebrows.

Missy glanced down at his fully naked form and smiled. "I'll be fine, I'll just get the subway from the station around the corner," she said parting her lips and leaning in towards him.

He let out a wolfish grin, running a hand down her waist and pulling her into him.

"How about I come by later tonight," he said, his lips lingering near hers. "We could do Netflix and-"

"Chill?" she offered with a purr.

Wade breathed hard and gave a throaty groan.

"Well I was going to say pizza…but chill sounds good too," he said with a hungry growl. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Missy gave a slow nod staring into his brown eyes, as she pressed her lips to his.

Their mouths moved against each other hungrily, as Wade backed her up against the outside wall, pressing his hips into hers.

They pulled away for a split second before going back in for several gentle, open mouthed kisses.

Missy finally tugged her lips away after an age and shot him a grin.

"I might just have to call and say I'm going to have to be a little late into work today," she said breathlessly, as Wade still kept her pinned against the wall. "My friend needs some help with some...… _emails_ …so…"

Wade smiled. "Emails," he nodded seriously, pressing small kiss to her lips. "Of course…"

Missy gave a wide, suggestive smile before grasping his hand in her own once again and dragging him back into the apartment and in the direction of the bedroom.

"Uh, you go on ahead," said Wade, letting go of her slender fingers momentarily.

Missy gave him a questioning smile before nodding, removing her coat and heading back into his room.

As soon as the door was pushed to, Wade raced over to Al, snatching the remote from her hands. Before she could say anything, he turned the volume all the way up on the TV, so that Dog the Bounty Hunter was blaring out, causing the entire apartment to shudder.

"You say a word," he said, with a threatening whisper into Al's ear. "I'm warning you, I'm naked and I will tea-bag you."

The old lady merely grumbled silently, folding her arms across herself as Wade strutted back into the bedroom.

" _Just friends_ , my ass," she murmured to herself, as the door slammed closed once again.

Luckily for her, Wade was too pre-occupied to notice.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

"I do _not_ know why I agreed to do this," said Missy with a sigh as she removed her sweater.

It was a Saturday night and the pair were sat in Missy's apartment playing a board game.

"What?" said Wade, who was sat opposite her at the dining table, still in full Deadpool gear including his mask. "Strip-Chutes and Ladders is the best idea!"

"Is it?" said Missy rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "God, what am I doing with my life?"

Wade grinned behind his mask, rolling the die enthusiastically. "Well, you're 29 and in on a Saturday night with your smokin' hot BFF drinking root beer and getting naked, so I'd say you're doing ok."

Missy smirked as Wade moved his yellow game piece three places. "Saturday night turnt up!" she uttered in a sarcastic tone, as she picked up the die.

She rolled a six and went up a ladder.

She let out a grin. "Come on," she uttered. "Mask off."

Wade give a sulky huff.

"They're your rules," she said laughing. "Besides, I wasn't the one who decided to play strip chute sand ladders with only three items of clothing on."

She cocked an eye at him, biting her lip.

Tugging off his mask he looked at her with a smirk. "Only one now actually," he said leaning in towards her. "I went commando today."

Missy shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Ok so all I have to do is get another ladder or you have to get a chute and I win?" she said reaching for her soda and taking a sip. "And then we can stop playing this stupid game?"

Wade narrowed his brown eyes at her. "What makes you so sure you're going to win?" he said in a goading voice, leaning back in his seat and flexing his spandex-covered muscles.

Missy smiled. "Well I have-" she counted the items of clothing she still had on. "-four items of clothing left to go and you only have one. So the odds kinda seem stacked against you, babe."

Wade got up and moved his chair around the table, plonking it down right beside Missy. Before she could say anything, he suddenly grabbed the legs of the chair that _she_ was sitting on and turned it to face him too.

Missy shot him a questioning frown as he leaned in towards her placing his arms either side of her seat.

"Oh, you are fucking on," he said with a growl, picking up the die, his eyes still locked onto hers, and rolling it across the table.

Missy laughed.

"Would you look at that," he said glancing over at the board. "A ladder."

The light disappeared from Missy's face. She gave a sullen 'humph' before getting to her feet and unzipping his grey pencil skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Wade took in the pale-blue lacy underwear now peeking out from beneath her loose white blouse and gave a husky groan.

Missy merely shook her head at him, smoothing back her caramel hair and sitting back down.

She gave a sigh and rolled the die as it landed on a five.

Missy let out a groan as she moved her counter all the way down a chute.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said, as Wade 'whooped', fist pumping the air.

Missy grinned, she was not going to make this so easy for him…

She got to her feet and closed the gap between them, coming to stand between his open legs.

Wade's lips parted slightly as she began to slowly unbutton her blouse, at an excruciating pace. Peeling it from her shoulders , she let it to pool onto the floor.

He tried to reach up for her, his gloved hand heading for her waist, but Missy pulled herself just out of his reach, teasingly.

He gave a needy groan, his eyes locked onto hers as she sat back down, now just in a matching set of pale blue underwear.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said with a purr, crossing her legs. "You haven't won yet!"

Wade leaned forwards grinning hungrily.

"Oh, is that my prize if I win? I was happy with some food-truck chimichangas," he said in a low voice, picking up the die. "But this is a _much_ better deal."

Missy smirked, but she felt a blush creep across her chest as he stared at her, taking every part of her in.

Wade rolled a two, moving his counter.

"Your turn," he said, a little grumpily, leaning his chin against his palm.

She picked up the die.

"Want to give it a blow for good luck?" he asked raising a non-existent eyebrow. "And you know I wasn't talking about that thing in your hand."

Missy rolled her eyes, tossing the die onto the table.

"Aha!" she exclaimed lightly. "Looks like I didn't need to _blow_ it, after all..."

And with that, she moved her counter all the way up a long ladder, as Wade gaped.

"Come on, Wilson," she said cocking her head at him. "Strip."

She folded her arms across herself, waiting.

The merc got to his feet, huffing as he did so.

He undid his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clunk, before reaching up for his zip.

"Go on," goaded Missy, biting her lip and smiling up at him.

In a second he had peeled the spandex suit from his scarred body, flinging it down on the ground beside him.

"You are such a liar, Wade Wilson!" she said shaking her head and laughing behind her hand.

For Wade was not commando at all, at his waist sat a pair of My Little Pony boxer shorts covered in rainbows and stars.

He grinned down at her.

She gave a huge sigh.

"Call it a tie?" she said smiling, as he took her hand and lifted her carefully from the seat.

He leant forwards, his lips brushing hers.

"I'll accept that," he said before pressing a gentle kiss to her rosy lips.

Missy pressed herself closer to him as their tongues met. Wade pushing her back against the table behind her.

Their lips crashed against each other, both desperate for the other's touch…

Grasping Missy by the thighs, Wade lifted her onto the dining table.

She lay back, flush against the table top, as he ground his hips into hers, coming to lean over her.

He ran his hands down her smooth skin, his fingers coming to dance, just above her lacy panties. She pressed herself against him, feeling his burning skin against hers.

Suddenly Missy let out a yelp of pain, and Wade tore his lips away, gazing down at her concernedly.

She scowled before, with great effort, prising the angular die out from underneath her ass.

"I fucking hate board games!" she growled as Wade, laughed loudly, before pressing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 **Is anyone reading? Is it ok so far? Let me know if you think it's worth me carrying on. Thanks to FreyaCabanas, Faye, ImmaSlytherout, jayjaybird and ErynLasgalen3791 for revewing the last chapter.**

 **Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate your feedback on this story so far**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god, I feel a bit overdressed for this place," uttered Missy in a hushed voice, as she walked into the dingy bar with Wade.

Missy had met the merc straight from work. They had been walking home together when she had started to complain about how she had not been out for a drink in a long, long time.

Obviously beginning by calling her a raging alcoholic, he had grabbed her by the hand and brought her here. To Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, a bar that Deadpool frequented from time to time. Missy had never bothered joining him here before, but it was good to get a chance to see this aspect of her Wade's life.

She noticed a couple of large bikers looking up at her as she passed through the bar.

She was still in her work clothes- a charcoal pencil skirt, a white shirt and nude high heels.

Wade however, was today without his Deadpool suit. Instead wearing an oversized hooded sweated, jeans and sneakers. His hood was pulled up tightly around his scarred face.

"You look fucking sexy as hell, so yeah you'll stand out a sore thumb," said Wade, his fingers entwining with hers and pointing to his face. "But no one's gonna care, if you're with me looking like this."

Missy smiled and pressed herself closer to him as they approached the bar.

"Well if it isn't fucking Wade Wilson," came a sudden loud voice.

The pair looked up to see a scruffy looking barman with glasses, beaming over towards them. He was wearing an AC DC tee with a flannel shirt haphazardly thrown over the top and was stood behind the bar, wiping glasses with a dirty rag.

"Weasel, my good man," said Wade in a friendly tone.

"And you must be Melissa," said Weasel, staring over at Missy as she approached, he glanced down at their linked hands. "Wade's told me absolutely nothing about you, so I'm going to obviously have to ask lots of questions."

Missy smiled.

"I heard you got shot," he said in an interested tone. "That's pretty gnarly. Got any cool scars?"

Missy blushed and let out a laugh before untucking her blouse and lifting it slightly to reveal a dark red scar just a couple of inches wide, at her waist.

Wade raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"So fucking cool," said Weasel, leaning over to get a good look, before Missy tucked her blouse back in once again.

Wade pressed a hand to the small of her back, his fingers attempting to dance beneath the fabric of her shirt.

"What do you want to drink, babe?" he said, leaning in towards her and pressing his body close.

Weasel's eyes took in their close proximity and smirked.

"I though the two of you had broken up?" he said with a small frown. "Either way I'm glad you're back together, you make a cute couple, even with his face looking like a giant testicle."

"Uh, we're just friends," uttered Missy with a small, embarrassed smile.

Weasel paused for a second glancing between them.

"Just ignore him," said Wade shaking his head. "He always talks like an ass. So drinks, what were we thinking?"

He turned to face her fully, his brown eyes boring into hers.

Missy chewed on her lip. "Um maybe a glass of wine?" she uttered glancing around at the bottles behind the bar.

"Uh, wine, wine…" said Weasel, swinging around and searching the cabinets behind him. "I swear I saw a bottle around here a couple of years ago."

"Wine? Really?" said Wade shooting her a grin. "How about a real drink?"

"Wade-" Missy began, but he spoke across her.

"Two shots of your finest tequila _por favor_ ," he said, slamming his fist down onto the bar.

Missy rolled her eyes at Wade, as Weasel picked up two shot glasses and filled them with gold liquor.

Missy picked hers up, catching a drop of the liquid with her finger and placing it teasingly to her lips, as she stared up at Wade.

He gave a grin and leant in close to her. She could hear his breathing shallow in his chest as he stared down at her hungrily.

Lifting his shot glass he clinked it against hers. "Cheers," he said throwing the drink quickly down his throat.

Missy smiled. This this game of theirs was going to get her killed one of these days.

She lifted the shot to her lips and swallowed it quickly, burning her throat as the tequila slipped over her tongue.

She made a face, dropping the glass back down onto the bar as Wade laughed.

….

Thirty minutes later the bar had become a little more crowded with all manner of clientele.

Missy and Wade sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

It turns out, much to Missy's surprise, that Wade was quite a popular guy. In the last ten minutes alone he had had four people come up to talk to him and two of them even asking to buy him a drink. None of them even blinked an eye at his scarred face. Wade had politely declined their offers and gone back to chatting with Missy.

It was as though tonight he didn't even want to bother with anyone else. All his attention was on her.

The pair sat close, their knees brushing as Missy took a sip of her whisky chaser.

"Ugh, that is gross," she said shaking her head. "Next time I choose the drinks."

"Next round is on you, I think that's a fair deal," he uttered with a warm smile. "But I don't think Weasel knows how to make Mangotinis."

Missy shot him a look, biting her lip. She could already start to feel everything around her starting to become fuzzy. They had already knocked back two tequila shots, a bottle of beer and now this.

"It's ok for you," she uttered in a goading voice. "Mr ' _I can regenerate my cells at an excelled rate_ , _I can drink as much as I want and barely feel a thing!"_

Wade grinned. "Hey! It either costs me a lot of money or a lot of bullets to get me drunk so I like to fucking savour it when I do," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Save it for special occasions."

Missy laughed, taking another disgusting sip of her drink, as Wade watched her carefully, taking in her every movement.

She blushed under his gaze as her eyes momentarily flickered up to his.

Butterflies appeared in her stomach….but Missy shrugged it off. They were just friends now…..right?

It was obviously just the alcohol making her feel this way.

"Want to play some pool?" she asked with a smile, her fingers absent-mindedly brushing against the condensation running down her cold glass.

Wade didn't answer for a moment merely staring at her, a small smile lighting up his scarred features as he did so.

"Yes," he uttered clapping his hands together and jumping to his feet. "But be warned I _can_ , and I _will_ kick your ass. Pool is almost literally my middle name."

Missy rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be so cocky," she said with a smirk, getting to her feet as Wade followed suit. "I played a lot in college. It's a great way of hustling free drinks out of people."

Wade let his jaw drop as Missy moved over to grab a pool cue from the wall.

"Well, well, well, I never had you down as the type of girl that liked to play guys for drinks," he said raising a non-existent eyebrow and moving over to her.

His hand slipped around her waist for second.

"Although I very much doubt you had trouble getting free drinks anyway," he said, staring down at her body, hungrily.

Missy shook her head, pulling herself from his grasp and biting her lip teasingly.

"Aren't you every inch the charmer tonight?" she said, leaning back against the pool table as Wade grinned and began to set up.

Five minutes later and Wade was losing badly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he said with a groan as Missy potted another ball.

She gave a loud laugh as he made his way towards her.

Her backed her up into the table and gave a fake snarl, pressing her body against the hard wood at her back.

She giggled further as he slid his free hand down her spine.

"If you were getting drinks every time you beat someone at pool, you must have been constantly fucking wasted in college," he uttered in a low voice.

Missy smiled, she felt a heat start to pool inside her as he pressed his firm body against hers.

"Not always," she said with a quiet voice, her lips lingering close to his.

She could feel his warm breath against her cheeks and she lifted a hand to his chest, her fingers gently grasping a handful of his grey shirt.

Wade gazed down at her, before she slowly shoved him away with a grin, moving around the table to try and line up her cue.

"Oh I bet you were," said Wade in a goading voice, knocking the back of her cue as she pulled it back.

She looked up at him with a frown.

"Hey, don't think you can try and cheat your way out of buying me another drink," she said standing up straight and giving a smirk.

Wade came around to her, and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and inch or two from the ground.

She squealed as he did so, letting out a laugh, causing a few people from around the dingy bar to look up at them.

"As _if_ I would fucking even try to do that," he uttered into her ear in a growling whisper, causing her to laugh once more.

"Oh, you two are adorable," came the voice of Weasel from the table beside them. He was collecting empties and had a large smile plastered onto his face. "I'm not fucking around, you really are."

Missy felt her face burning.

Wade dropped Missy back to the ground and she gently pushed his hands from her, moving back to the pool table.

"You sure you're only just friends?" asked Weasel. "Because if I didn't know better, I'd definitely say you two were fucking."

Missy gazed down at the floor, chewing on her lip, but she couldn't help but let out the smallest of smiles.

"Two more beers," said Wade, giving Weasel a small shove. "Bartender."

"If you weren't a fucking superhero, and I wasn't high, I would kick your ass," muttered Weasel under his breath as he walked away, causing Missy to laugh.

Wade grinned as he watched her, before he leant over the table to take a shot, raising his cue.

Missy's eyes travelled down his body as he reached over.

"Enjoying the view?" he uttered, without even looking over at her.

Missy smirked. Her cheeks were flushed and body felt all warm and fuzzy.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said placing down her pool cue. She headed over towards a small door the corner of the room with a pink F painted on it.

The bathroom was a little gloomy inside with peeling paint on the walls and a couple of large puddles on the floor. Missy didn't go into a cubicle, instead heading over the mirror to check her appearance.

She smoothed down her hair and checked her make up. She didn't really know why she was bothering. It was only Wade after all… and he had seen her looking worse than this.

Suddenly the door behind her swung open and in stepped the merc himself.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wade, what the fuck are you doing in here?" she asked cocking her head at him. "This is a girls bathroom."

But before she could say another word Wade had grabbed her tightly around the waist, pressing his scarred lips to hers and manoeuvring her back against the porcelain sink.

She reacted instantly, grabbing at the chest of his hooded sweater and pulling him into her.

His hands travelled down her waist….her ass…. finally landing on her thighs.

With barely any effort at all, he picked her up and sat her down onto the sink, grinding his hips into hers.

They tugged their lips apart, both breathing hard, foreheads pressed together.

"Wade…" she said in a breathy voice. "Someone might walk in…"

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Isn't that half the fucking fun?" he uttered with a grin. "Besides how many women did you see out there?"

Missy smiled, tracing his scarred cheek with her finger. "Good point," and with that, she took his lips in hers once again.

Wade groaned into her mouth, pressing himself into her, as she felt herself becoming warm and desperate.

She moved her hands down between them, beginning to hastily undo his belt…

"No, no, no," came a sudden voice from behind them as they both pulled apart. "You two are not having sex in here!"

Weasel was standing in the doorway, arms folded, pointing at them.

Missy of course went bright red, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I knew it! As soon as I saw that the two of you had disappeared, I fucking knew it," he said shaking his head. "Go on, out. Fuck me, it's like dealing with a couple of horny teenagers."

Missy began to giggle as Wade moved off her. She hopped down from the sink and sheepishly moved over to the door as Weasel held it open for them both.

"'Just friends', yeah right…" he uttered, giving them a disbelieving look as Missy slunk past him, a small smirk plastered upon her face.

But Wade paused at his friend's side and shot him a simpering look.

"I think the term you're looking for is friends with benefits…" he said patting Weasel on the shoulder and walking back into the bar.

Weasel frowned, staring after them as they went.

"Uh I think the term _you're_ looking for is DENIAL!" he called after them, before shaking his head and following quickly after them.

* * *

 **Thanks to Vex Matthewson, cherrishish, Faye, erynLasgalen3791, FreyaCabanas, PeppercornPie, ImmaSlytherout, Huntress111111, dancindonna and theconfusedbiracialbisexual for reviewing. I appreciate every single word you all leave for me, you have no idea.**

 **I'd love it if you could let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wade, I can't wear this. It's just so…..…wrong."

Missy stared down at the outfit that the merc had brought around for her to slip into.

She stared down at herself.

"I bet you look fucking smokin' hot," called Wade through the bathroom door.

Missy stared herself in the mirror and tossed her hair to the side. Even that didn't help.

"But it's just so uncomfortable!" she said, tugging at the fabric and giving a sigh. "Is this some sort of weird kink of yours?"

It was something he obviously wanted her in. He had never made the effort to buy things like…well, like this before…

She looked down at herself grumpily and gave a pout.

This was definitely not the kind of thing she would chosen by herself. Obviously they had _very_ different tastes….

"Just come out," he shouted through to her. "I want to fucking see you. I'm getting bored out here on my own."

Missy gave a groan, glancing up into the mirror once more, she fiddled with her hair before finally huffing loudly and giving up.

She slowly opened the door a crack, before stepping out into the bedroom.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she said shaking her head and gaping. "You bought one for yourself too?!"

He shrugged.

"What?" said Wade from behind his mask. "I think it suits me."

Missy looked down at herself.

Wade had been kind enough to bring her back a fluffy onesie, covered in brightly coloured Care Bears.

….And it seemed as though he had also bought one for himself too...

He now lay across her bed, head propped up with his hand, his bright all-in-one, zipped up over his Deadpool suit.

"You bought us matching onesies?" she said shaking her head. "You are so weird. Why am I even friends with you?"

She shook her head, and gave a twirl.

"Because I am the only friend, who will do what I did for you last night…twice," he said, grinning behind his mask, as Missy rolled her eyes.

She didn't bother with a retort, merely heading over to the mirror and peering at herself.

"Come on, you can't deny that this isn't the comfiest fucking thing you have ever worn?" he said, his hand rubbing across the fluffy fabric now covering his crotch.

Missy wiggled about as Wade watched her through white eyes.

"It just feels so odd," she said shaking her head. "You expect me to wear this all night?"

Wade paused momentarily. "Well not aaaall night," he said in a suggestive tone and Missy frowned over at him.

She gave a smirk.

"You really find me even the slightest bit hot wearing this?" she asked coyly, glancing up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Babe, you could be wearing a fucking Colossus costume and I would still find you a fucking turn on…" he said matter-of-factly getting to his feet. "In fact…"

"No fucking way, Wade," said Missy warningly, stopping him before he could uttered another word.

She headed into her tiny living room on bare feet as Wade Wilson followed.

Heading into the kitchen she grabbed them a couple of sodas from the fridge, along with a big bag of Doritos. She ambled back into the living room and found Wade already on the sofa flicking through TV channels.

"We should watch a movie," he said, as she sat down beside him. "Something fucking terrible, like The Phantom Menace."

Missy pulled open the bag of chips a popped one into her mouth.

"Sounds good," she said shifting closer to him.

He lifted his arm and she came to lie against his broad chest, getting comfortable.

Forty minutes later and the pair had devoured all of their snacks and now sat in silence watching their movie.

Missy gave a wriggle.

Then another.

She shifted under Wade's grasp, trying to move within the warm fabric surrounding her.

"Fuck me, can you stop fucking moving about," said Wade in a Playful voice. "What's up?"

Missy pulled away from him, sitting up properly.

"Ugh! It's this fucking thing," she said pulling at the brightly coloured onesie. "It's just so uncomfortable! It's driving me crazy!"

Missy saw Wade suddenly let out a pout beneath his mask. He folded his arms across his chest huffily.

"Fine," he said in an irritable voice. "If you don't want to wear it then don't."

Wade rarely got offended by anything so obviously on this occasion, she had hit a nerve.

She chewed at her lip, feeling guilty.

"I can leave it on," she said, attempting to cuddle up to him once more, but Wade got to his feet suddenly.

"I'm going to go," he murmured quickly, not looking at her.

Missy frowned, standing hurriedly.

"Wade-" she began but before she could do anything to stop him he had marched across the room, hauled open the front door and slammed it behind him.

Missy stood in shock.

That was so unlike the masked merc. He had never been one to overreact in such a way before.

But maybe she had been a little ungrateful.

He had obviously made the effort to go out and buy her something. It had been a conscious decision on his part.

If Missy really thought about it, he hadn't bought her any gifts since they had stopped dating.

This had been the first since then.

It obviously meant a lot to him.

Missy headed back into her bedroom and stared at herself in the full length mirror beside her wardrobe.

She sighed.

It actually meant a lot to her too...

She lov-... well, ...she _liked_ Wade a lot... as friends…. that was all they were now… friends…

Missy gritted her teeth and let out a long breath.

She stared at herself for a long moment before making up her mind...

Throwing on a pair of white chucks she suddenly grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

A second later Missy was racing down the steps inside her apartment building two at a time.

All she had on was her fluffy onesie and a pair of sneakers but right now she didn't care.

Reaching the dingy lobby she headed out onto the street.

She glanced around her. She couldn't see the masked merc anywhere.

But there were plenty of people to see _her._

A couple walked past both giggling behind their hands, staring her up and down. And an elderly lady shot her a disapproving look as she passed by. But Missy didn't bat an eyelid.

She turned right and hurried down the street before turning the corner and-

"Oooof!" she barrelled straight into someone.

Stumbling backwards, she felt a sudden hand grasp her waist tightly, keeping her safely upright.

She glanced up into a red and black masked face she knew very well.

"Wade..." she murmured in a relieved tone.

He gave a wide smile but didn't say a word, merely gazing down at her.

"I'm sorry, I like it," she said pointing down to her outfit. "I really do."

"Really?" he said, his voice brightening. "That's cute."

Missy smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

"But I have to admit," he said placing his fluffy arm around her fluffy shoulder, and leading her down the street. "It does itch like fucking crazy."

"Uh, Wade, where are we going?" asked Missy a little distractedly, glancing around. "My apartment is back that way."

Wade gave a nod. "I know," he said in a happy voice. "I just want the whole city to know how hot my BFF looks in the outfit I got for her."

Missy's cheeks turned pink.

"This is your way of punishing me isn't it," said Missy rolling her eyes, as the heads of passers-by turned to watch them as they walked.

"Oh of course it is," said Wade in an earnest voice. "That, and now I'm not the only one that looks like a total fucking freak for once."

She let out a smile, digging him hard in the side with her elbow.

They pulled apart for a moment before they entwined their hands absent-mindedly, strutting down the street side by side.

The pair did an entire lap of the block before finally reaching Missy's apartment once again. Laughing and joking as they did so.

Missy felt his hand slip around her waist possessively. She began to breathe hard at their contact. He always found a way of doing this to her.

They climbed the stairs in silence and Missy reached for her keys, shoving open the door.

Their movie was still playing but Missy kept her hand linked with Wade's, pulling him into the bedroom.

She turned to him pressing herself against his hard body.

"So can it be _my_ turn to find something a little... comfier to slip into?" she asked, giving him a sudden look and pulling at her bottom lip.

Wade nodded and let out a shallow breath as she pushed him down onto the edge of the bed.

"The red set with the crotchless-" he began, but Missy pressed a finger to his lips.

"If that's what Daddy wants..." she purred into his ear, before heading over towards her bureau and plucking his chosen items from the drawer.

Wade let out a needy groan, as he watched her.

She slipped the onesie from her shoulders, sauntering towards the bathroom, as Wade did the same, throwing his own fluffy garment across the room.

He pulled off his mask and reached up to unzip his Deadpool outfit.

"Ah,ah,ah," uttered Missy still lingering at the bathroom door. She smiled.

"That one you can leave on..." she said, tossing him a wink.

He stared after her in awe.

"What?" she said with an innocent shrug, staring back at his shocked face. "A girl is allowed to have her kinks too. And you, keeping that suit of yours on for tonight, is one of mine."

Wade bit his lip and stared after her, as she disappeared around the door.

"Fuck me," he breathed, shaking his head. "Did I ever tell you how perfect you are?"

* * *

 **Hope that was ok? Please tell me if it was terrible and I will take it down!**

 **Thanks to cherrishish, Huntress111111, ErynLasgalen3791, FreyaCabanas, Nirvana14, Bean and ILoveThee for reviewing.**

 **Sorry my page has been playing up so forgive me if I've missed anyone out!**

 **I'd really love it if you could let me know what you thought. It definitely motivates me to write more when I get your feedback.**

 **Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you going to do with all the money?" Missy said, as she and Wade walked down the street side by side. "Apart from buy me burritos and ice cream that is?"

Wade has just finished a huge mercenary job which had seen him come into quite a bit of money. Ten thousand dollars to be precise.

He had celebrated by asking Missy out for Mexican at their favourite little food truck down by the river. It was only a few blocks from Wade's and that way they were able to call in for two large ice cream cones at a booth on their way home.

It was almost 6pm and the nights were already getting darker. They walked closely, their hands brushing as they did so.

Wade gave an easy shrug.

"Well, by the time I pay for ammo and this fucking amazing bazooka gun I've always wanted..." He said in a dreamy voice.

Missy frowned taking a lick of her chocolate dessert. "I didn't even know you had to pay for that kind of stuff. I guess I always just presumed you stole it all," she said, shooting him a curious look.

Missy never really asked about Wade's work. All she knew was that he did bad, bad things for money... Or sometimes just for fun... Which was probably the most worrying part…

"Pfft," said Wade, sidestepping a drip from his luminous blue ice cream cone. He hadn't even bothered to touch it.  
She knew how funny he could be about lifting up his mask in public and this was another thing she never wanted to address with him.

"As IF I would steal all of my ammo," he said, shaking his masked head. "Ok granted, SOME of it I might find lying around after I've killed a bunch of bad guys. But that's just acquiring. It's not stealing."

Missy cocked her eyebrow at him, giving a smirk. "Suuuure it isn't," she said, unconvinced, taking another luck of her ice cream.

"So what do you want?" he asked after a couple of long moments. His white eye travelling over Missy's face. "I'll still have a couple of thousand dollars left. And apart from a few chimichangas, I won't really need it."

He reached down, suddenly pulling an enormous wad of cash from a pocket in his ammo belt.

"You have all of that money on you?" asked Missy shaking her head and glancing around. " Aren't you scared you might get be robbed at gunpoint for it or something?"

She could see Wade raise his non-existent eyebrows behind his red and black mask.

"I'm 6"2 with a fucking spandex suit and two Desert Eagles," he said patting his two guns as though they were puppies. "I think I'm good."

Missy rolled her eyes. Giving a smirk, she nudged him with her hip.

The pair walked in silence for a few long moments before Wade finally spoke.

"I could get you flights down to see your Mom," he said finally, in a quiet voice.

Missy glanced over at him, her eyes widening.

She hasn't seen her Mom in months. Not since just after she had been shot. And if truth be told, she missed her terribly.

"Seriously?" said Missy, her wide eyes searching his masked face as they turned the corner.

Wade looked at her and gave an earnest nod, but before either of them could say another word. a loud crying could suddenly be heard just a little way up the road.

The pair of them turned to see a small boy standing on his own on the sidewalk, crying his eyes out.

It was getting dark and there was no one else on the grimy street apart from them.

Missy glanced at Wade concernedly before quickly running over.

The boy was only tiny with a mop of dark hair, clutching a little dumper truck in his sticky hands.

"Hi," said Missy coming to crouch down next to him, teetering precariously on her high heels.

The boy looked up at her with chocolate eyes. His face was red and streaked with tears.

"Are you lost? Where are your Mommy and Daddy?" she asked in a soft voice.

The little boy looked scared. "My Mommy got on the bus but I dwopped my twuck," he said with a sob. "And the bus went off wifout me."

He pointed with a pudgy little hand up the street. Missy glanced up but she could no longer see any bus or even any tail lights….

Suddenly she saw a pair of black boots appear at her side, and the little boy looked up the figure beside her with wide eyes.

His mouth opened wide.

"Are you a super hero like Iwon Man?" said the kid, looking up into Wade's masked face.

"Kid, I am so much cooler than that tin man, believe me," said Wade shaking his head.

The boy rubbed his nose with his tiny hand. He looked over at Missy.

"I wanted a Iwon Man doll for my birwfday," he said, clutching at her sleeve with his sticky hand. "But my Mommy said we didn't have any money so I got this twuck instead."

He lifted the grubby yellow dumper truck to Missy's face. She could see it was obviously second-hand most likely from a thrift store.

Her heart melted she looked up at Wade who came to crouch beside her.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked in a light tone, through his spandex mask.

The little boy reached up and pressed his chubby fingers against the leather patch at Wade's shoulder.

"My name is Bobby and I am fwee."

"Three?" said Wade in a shocked voice placing a hand to his chest. "Almost the right age to be recruited into super hero camp?"

Bobby gazed up at him in awe.

"Swuper hewo camp?" he said in a tiny voice, forgetting all about his tears.

Missy smiled.

"First you have to have to choose an ice cream," said Wade lifting his bright blue cone in front of Bobby's face. "Which is it going to be? This super cool bubblegum one or that boring old, stinky chocolate one?"

Bobby looked at Missy for a long moment a little unsure, before turning back to Wade.

"Bubblegum," he said with a serious nod.

"Obviously," said Wade nodding and handing over the cone.

Bobby took it and dove in hungrily as Missy turned to Wade.

"I think the next place the bus stops is around the block that way," she said in a quiet voice, cocking her thumb up the street. "Think we should take him over there and try to meet his Mom half way?"

Wade gave a nod.

"Ok," he said clapping his gloved hands together, causing Bobby to look up at him once more. "So the next thing you have to do to be a fully-fledged superhero like me, is to be really, really tall."

Bobby gave a pout and looked up at Wade worriedly.

"But I am only fwee," he said sadly.

Wade grinned behind his mask.

"Well lucky for you Bobster, this is where I come in," uttered Wade, getting to his feet.

He picked Bobby up easily and placed him onto his shoulders.

"See now you're really, really tall," said Wade in a happy voice. "Just try not to drop ice cream down my-"

But it was too late.

Missy laughed behind her hand as a long blue glob of melted ice cream dripped down Wade's shoulder.

"You ok up there, Bobster?" said Wade with a sigh.

Bobby nodded, his mouth and nose covered in the blue dessert.

Missy smiled again, her heart turning to goo.

"We're going to take you to find your Mommy," said Missy in a gentle tone, looking up at the little boy. "I'm sure she's worried about you."

Bobby pulled the ice cream from his mouth as the trio began to walk down the street.

"We went to the pwawn shop," he said in a tiny voice. "So we could get some money for fwanksgiving."

Missy looked up at him sadly. The neighbourhood Wade lived in was filled with pawn shops and liquor stores. It was a pretty bad place to be especially at night with a young kid in tow.

"I love prawns," said Wade in a light voice, tugging at Bobby's sneakers gently with his gloved hands, causing the little boy to laugh.

Bobby stared down at them both, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you a Mommy and a Daddy?" he said after a moment or two. "Are your childwen at home?"

Missy let out a small smile, her cheeks turning pink. She stared down at the ground.

"No we don't have any children, Bobby," she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

She couldn't look at Wade at this very second.

Suddenly there was a loud cry from in front of them, cutting through their awkward silence.

"Bobby, mi amor!" came the loud voice of a lady running towards them.  
She had tears flowing down her cheeks and her hands were shaking.

She only looked about Missy's age and had on a peach waitress dress under a tired looking jacket. A small grocery bag swing from her arm, definitely not enough food within it for a thanksgiving meal.

She rushed up towards them as Wade lifted Bobby from his shoulders.

The woman ran up and swept up the little boy in her arms.

"Oh baby, I thought I had lost you," she said, bursting into tears one again, crouching down to the floor.

She hugged him tightly, clutching him to her.

"Mommy, this is my swuper hewo frwend," he said tugging at the lapel of her jacket and brandishing his ice cream back at Wade.

The lady wiped tears quickly from her eyes and stared up at them both.

"We found him, he looked a little lost," explained Missy. "He said you'd got on the bus, so we were taking him down to the next stop to find you."

"Thank you," said the lady shaking her head. "I was counting out my change for the bus driver and when I t-turned around he wasn't-"

She gave a sob.

Missy stepped forwards and placed a hand to her shoulder.

"It's fine, seriously it fine," she said in a soothing voice.

"Although we have to warn you," piped up Wade. "He had eaten an entire bubblegum ice cream, so expect him to be bouncing off the walls for the rest of the night."

The lady stared up at them both for a long moment before getting to her feet.

She reached for her tatty purse, rifling through it.

"Please," she said in a desperate voice. "You should take this. It's to say thank you."

She rummaged through, pulling out two dollar bills and a few cents and holding it out towards them.

Wade and Missy looked at each other.

"No, really," said Missy raising her hands. "You keep it. Buy him another ice cream tomorrow. He obviously likes them."

She smiled down at Bobby who at this moment had blue gloop running down his chin.

"Thank you," said the lady rushing forwards and pulling Missy into a hug.

Missy had to gulp to stop herself from bursting into tears as well.

The lady turned to Wade a little apprehensively. Not wanting to pull him into a hug like she had Missy.

He held out a hand.

She smiled and looked a little relived, before shaking his gloved digits gratefully.

There was a slight rustle from her bag as she turned.

"Come on, mi amor," she said taking Bobby by the sticky hand. "We should go, the next bus will be here in a minute."

She shot them one last smile as the headed down the road. Bobby gave them a small wave as he did so, slopping ice cream all over the pavement.

"Bye, Bobster," yelled Wade through his gloved hand.

Missy gave a sigh and clutched her coat around herself tightly as she watched them go.

She took Wade's hand in her own and took a lick of her long since melted ice cream as they strolled slowly across the street.

"I guess I'll have to figure out a good time for me to go and visit my Mom," she said goadingly, going back to their previous conversation, before they had been disturbed.

"Uh, yeah," said Wade, in an uneasy tone. "About that..."

He undid the zipper on his ammo belt to reveal a now empty pouch.

Missy blinked for a moment before beaming up at him warmly.

"I sort of... miiiight have... dropped all of the cash into Bobby's Mom's grocery bag just now," he said in a smooth tone.

Missy pressed herself into him, rubbing at his gloved hand with her thumb.

"Are you mad?" he said in a quiet tone.

She stopped in her tracks and tugged him around to face her.

"As if I could be mad at that!" she said smiling widely.

"In fact," she said, leaning in towards him and positioning her mouth close to his spandex covered ear. " _Daddy_ is going to find out just how un-mad I am, in about ten minutes time."

She pulled back from him, throwing him a teasing look as he growled hungrily.

The two of them picking up the pace, and heading down the long street back to Wade's apartment.

* * *

 **Did you want me to carry on? Are you all enjoying this fic?**

 **Thanks so much to ImmaSlytherout, CJ/Oddball, ErynLasgalen3791, dancindonna, FreyaCabanas and cherrishish for reviewing! I can't tell you how much I appreciate each and every one!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on," muttered Wade, cocking his head. "It'll be fine. Just in and out. Two minutes tops."

Missy huffed. Normally she didn't think twice about following Wade wherever he wanted to go but on this occasion she begrudged following him…..in there.

"Can't you just try calling him again?" she said with a whine.

Wade had been trying to reach Weasel all day but to no avail. They had called into his bar and one of the regulars had tipped them off that he may be here.

Missy gazed up at the shabby backstreet strip-joint and gave a frown.

"Look, I just need to find him," said the masked merc, still in full Deadpool costume, as he tugged open the door. "And you are _not_ waiting out here in the dark on your own. Fuck me, you are hard work sometimes."

Missy stared at him crossly as he stepped back towards her, placed his gloved hand to her waist and tugged her inside.

Missy winced as a loud bassy music hit her ears.

The pair moved down a small corridor and past a large burly bouncer in a suit who merely nodded at Wade.

Did he recognise him?

Missy scowled as two girls sauntered past them, wearing nothing but tiny lingerie, one of them running a hand across Wade's spandex covered chest as they did so.

She felt a sudden anger bubble inside her.

Gosh, what was wrong with her?

They entered into a large room, filled with girls around Missy's age writhing around on poles and climbing onto the laps of drunken men.

"There he is," Wade yelled back at her over the music, pointing to a sofa in the upper corner of the place, where Weasel was sat with a girl on either side of him. "I can spot that fucking nerd a mile off."

Missy rolled her eyes as Wade hopped up the steps two at a time, striding ahead of her. She gave a sigh glancing around as a tall woman with dark brown hair approached her carrying a tray.

"You want a drink, sweetheart?" she asked in a strong accent, her eyes travelling up Missy's slender form.

Missy threw her a polite smile back.

"I'm good thanks," she said nodding.

The woman gave Missy's arm a gentle squeeze. "Well let me know if you change your mind. We can be accommodating of all tastes here," she said, strutting away and throwing Missy a wink as she did so.

Missy let out a breath and turned to see Wade strolling back down the stairs, counting out a wad of cash.

"You came here for that?" said Missy irritably. "Really?"

He glanced up at her, but before he had time to shoot her a retort, a slim woman with beautiful eyes and enormous breasts strutted up towards him.

She had her blonde hair tied up in pigtails and was wearing nothing but a g-string and a peek-a-boo bra.

She immediately pressed herself up against Wade, running her hand down his firm abs.

"Hi baby," she said with a pout. "Want a dance?"

And before Wade could react, she had pushed him down onto the small leather couch and climbed on top of him.

Missy's breath caught in her throat and her heart hammered within her chest.

She could do nothing but watch as the blonde woman ground her hips into him giving a moan.

Wade glanced up at Missy over the woman's shoulder, but Missy merely looked away, her face flushing red.

"As lovely as you are-" began Wade.

"Belle," said the women sitting up on his lap and running her taloned-hands over his chest.

Wade shifted in his seat. "As lovely as you are, Belle…" he started.

But Missy shook her head.

"I'm going to wait outside," she said, her voice wavering. "I'll leave you to it."

And with that, she turned on her heel, without a second glance.

Missy rushed quickly through the club. Bursting out of the door, she stepped out into the cool night air, as the music died away behind her.

She let out a long breath and clutched her arms around herself.

Why was she even mad? It's not like they were together anymore. Wade could do what he wanted…

But she couldn't help the horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach…

Stuffing her hands into her raincoat pockets, she began to walk down the dingy alleyway.

She was only a few blocks away from her apartment and within ten minutes she was climbing the steps up towards her building. She could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket but she didn't bother answering it.

She was about to tug open the door to her lobby, as she heard sudden loud footfalls behind her.

"What do you want, Wade?" she said with a huff, as she saw the masked merc appear at her side.

Missy barely looked at him and merely headed inside, climbing up the steps towards the third floor.

"Whoa there Little Miss Snappy," he said in a playful tone. "What's up with you? I told you I didn't want you waiting outside on your own for me and the next fucking thing I know you'd disappeared."

Missy, gritted her teeth. "I'm surprised you even noticed me with that woman's tongue down your throat," she said before she could stop herself.

She gave a gulp, bowing her head slightly.

Wade jogged to keep up with her. "What? Belle?" he said in a surprised tone. "She was just being friendly."

Missy's eyebrows shot up.

"Friendly?" she snapped. "Really? Is that what you call it? Because I call it giving someone a lap dance."

Missy reached her door, fiddling with her keys before pushing her apartment door open, as Wade followed close behind her.

"I had a wad of cash in my hand," said Wade laughing. "What do you expect? One sniff of dollar bills and strippers are like bees around flowers."

She turned, flinging her coat down onto the sofa and heading into the bedroom.

"Or like flies on-" Missy began to mutter, but Wade cut across her folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Are you jealous?" he said in a low voice, standing in the doorway. "You fucking are, aren't you? You're jealous."

Missy scowled at him.

"I am not jealous," she snarled defensively. "I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes. You can be such a fucking jerk!"

Wade frowned behind his mask.

"I'm being a jerk?" said Wade in an amused tone, cocking his head at her.

Missy let out a frustrated huff.

"Just shut up," she muttered, unpinning her long hair and marching back towards the living room.

But Wade pressed his arm against the doorframe, blocking her path.

"It sounds to me as though you're super, super jealous," he said in a taunting voice, as she shoved him out of her way, pushing past him.

"We're just friends!" She yelled turning around to face him. "I have nothing to be jealous about, Wade!"

She shot him an angry look as he merely stood there and let out a loud chuckle.

"Fuck you!" she said scowling and tossing a throw pillow in his direction.

He immediately caught it, chucking it back down to the sofa. She let out an exasperated groan.

"Ugh, you make me so mad sometimes Wade Wilson," she said looking up at him with sad eyes. "You know what? If getting lap-dances from strippers is the kind of thing that you want, then why don't you just go."

She pointed to the door but Wade merely smirked behind his mask.

Missy was breathing hard, her hands clenched at her sides.

But Wade didn't make a move towards the door. Instead he marched straight up to Missy.

"Fuck me, you definitely are hard work sometimes," he said shaking his head.

"Wade... Wait! What are you-" she said in a confused tone as Wade suddenly picked her up, lifting her easily into his arms.

Missy wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as Wade smiled at her behind his mask.

"You might be hot as fuck, but you can be so fucking stupid sometimes," he said in a goading voice as Missy scowled down at him, her eyes narrowed.

He gave a sigh

"It's you I fucking want," he said in a husky voice, shaking his head. "Not some stripper. Although...I have a bunch of singles in my pocket if you did want to take your clothes off for me."

Missy slapped his shoulder and let out a long breath.

"I'm still mad at you," she said with a huff.

"Don't pout, baby," said Wade with a low growl. "It makes Daddy want to do very, very naughty things to you..."

And with that he carried Missy into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

 **I am so so glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Thanks to cherrishishh, DJDragon1, Huntress111111, FreyaCabanas, ErynLasgalen3791, Nirvana14, ImmaSlytherout, TeiaShore and Bean for reviewing.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this one. And let me know what you would like to see from Wade/Missy in the future (it's been so so long since I saw the DP movie I'm frightened I'm losing motivation!).**

 **Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost midnight and Missy and her friends were at a swanky club on the upper side of the city.

It had been a long time since Missy had had a catch up with girlfriends, although coming here had limited that for them, somewhat. With the loud music and the two girls she was with, entirely focusing on finding hot men to chat up, Missy had barely had a chance to say more than a few words to any of them.

She had been on her feet in painfully high heels for the last couple of hours and if truth be told was thoroughly bored.

Her two friends were currently dancing…or perhaps the term should be, _grinding_ against two men, of the dancefloor.

"I'm going to get a drink," mouthed Missy over the loud music to her friend Kate.

Kate glanced over at her, giving a small nod before turning back to her male companion.

Missy rolled her eyes in annoyance before strutting over towards the bar.

She was wearing sky high-heels and a short black dress and still managed to turn heads as she walked. But right at that moment Missy didn't really care about anyone else's attention.

She leant over the bar as an attractive barman sauntered up to her.

"Can I just get a water?" she asked, placing her clutch bag on the counter before her.

As he moved off, Missy plucked out her phone.

She gave a sigh and scrolled through her messages, finally landing on a photo that Wade had sent her yesterday of the two of them together. Wade had his mask on of course, not wanting his scarred face on anything as permanent as a photograph, but it was still a good picture. He had obviously said something funny as Missy's face was lit up mid-laugh.

She stared down at her phone, smiling, as the bartender reappeared, placing a glass of water down onto a napkin beside her.

She murmured a thank you, and continued to scroll through her cell.

Was it too early to make an excuse and go home?

Probably.

But all she really felt like doing was curling up on the sofa with Wade and catching up on some crappy TV show. She didn't even care what they did, right now all she wanted was him…

He fingers toyed with the condensation of her glass.

Maybe she would just slip out quietly before either of her friends noticed. That way she could text Wade, pick up tex-mex on the way home and the two of them could fuck until morning. That to her sounded like a pretty perfect end to a Saturday night…

She smiled to herself and took one last glance over at her two girlfriends, who were both pretty busy making out with the two men they had found.

Missy took a quick sip of her water before picking up her clutch and weaving back over the dancefloor towards the exit.

Missy had a gotten as far as the far wall when suddenly there was loud bang and the bright lights suddenly illuminated the darkened club.

All around her people winced at the brightness and gave loud groans.

"NOBODY MOVE!" came a sudden loud voice, as all around the room, masked men appeared. Each and every single one of them held guns, pointed towards the crowd.

Missy eyes travelled across to a man a little older than Missy with a short untidy beard and stringy brown hair who was stood inside the DJ booth with a gun double the size of that of the other men.

"IF ANYONE EVEN THINKS OF MOVING," he yelled through the DJ microphone. "I WILL SHOOT THROUGH THEIR KNEE-CAPS TO MAKE SURE THEY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN, ARE WE CLEAR?"

Everyone in the club was silent, no one daring to move or even scream.

"THIS IS A FUCKING HOSTAGE SITUATION," said the man in an obnoxious voice. "AND GUESS WHAT? YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. YOURE THE HOSTAGES. NOW FUCKING STAY QUIET AND WE CAN RIDE THIS ONE OUT AND YOU'LL ALL BE ABLE TO GO HOME TO YOUR FUCKING SHITTY LITTLE LIVES."

Missy gave a gulp, stepping back slightly, her head bashing against a small 'break glass for alarm' sign as she did so.

A girl, standing clutched against a tall man a few feet away from Missy, let out a small carrying sob.

"FUCKING HELL, WE'VE GOT A CRYER!" shouted the man, dropping the microphone and walking down the steps, pointing his gun at the girl. She gave a frightened shriek and he marched towards her, pressing the barrel of the gun to her temples. "I don't want to hurt you sweetheart but you're making it pretty hard for me to want to keep you alive."

The girl gave a whimper as everyone watched, not knowing what to do.

"Now are you going to be quiet? Or am I going to have to force your boyfriend here to shoot you through the skull?" said the man in a low voice, snarling at her.

The woman shook her head violently as the man with the gun gave an enormous sigh.

"Shame," he uttered, scuffing at the ground with shoe. "I bet your skull would look really pretty painted across this wall…"

And with that, he removed the safety, his finger on the trigger…

Before Missy even realised what she was doing, she turned, elbowing the fire alarm behind her, breaking the glass as she did so.

A sudden horrendously loud alarm carried across the club, distracting the man long enough for him to lower his gun from the poor girl's head.

"NOW WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO DO THAT?"

He swung around, his black eyes searching the club before finally landing on her.

Missy gulped as the bearded man marched towards her gun held aloft, eyes raging.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he said, as she backed up, her high heels skidding on the on broken glass beneath her feet. "YOU THINK THAT WAS CLEVER, DO YOU?"

He grabbed her arm and tugged her forwards into the middle of the club, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Oh, I'm going to make an example of you," he spat, as she tried desperately to pull away from him. He waved to a nearby gunman. "Frankie, sort this fucking noise."

The man nodded and moved off.

At that moment Missy's mind was blank. All she could think about was the fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins and keeping her upright.

"You fucking prick," she said in a dark voice as he pulled her through the throngs of people. "Do you not know who you're messing with?"

He turned to her, his eyes black and his teeth bared.

"Oh am I supposed to be scared of you? Look at you, you're just some fucking slut," he said, his grip tightening on her arm and pulling her up onto a podium in the centre of the room as the blaring alarm was finally switched off.

He pulled her to him, pointing the gun underneath her chin.

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO PISS ME OFF-" he yelled to the crowd, his finger on the trigger.

"You don't want to do this…." said Missy, shaking her head.

The man looked at her. "What exactly are _you_ going to do?" he asked with a deep frown.

Suddenly the entire room was plunged into darkness once more.

Within a second the deafening sound of loud gunshots could be heard all around the room.

There were screams as everyone dropped to the ground, covering their heads.

After a long few moments the final shot rang out.

Missy turned to the man beside her.

"It wasn't talking about me…" she uttered, as a sudden figure strutted through the gloom, parting the crowds as he did so. "...I was talking about him."

Wade Wilson was stood merely a few feet away from her in full Deapool gear, brandishing his guns in both hands. The men that had been standing all around the room were now slumped on the floor all covered in their own individual pools of blood.

"Fuck me, I come out on a simple job, chasing some bad guys and who do I find is their hostage?" he said shaking his head. "Of course it's fucking you…"

Missy gaped.

"Excuse me?" she said raising her eyebrows. "Don't blame me for this! What are you even doing here anyway."

Wade frowned behind his mask. "Like I said I was chasing these fucking tools and they end up trying to hide out in here," he said narrowing his white eyes at her. "I wasn't trying to crash your night. Don't give me that look."

"Um-" began the man still gripping Missy arm, but Wade raised a finger.

"Hold on asshole, don't talk over the lady," he said in a warning voice, his eyes never leaving Missy's.

"You are such an moron," said Missy almost growling in frustration. "You chasing these idiots in here, almost got us all killed, Wade Wilson."

"It still might," said the man to Missy's right, pulling at her violently.

"Uh, you're ruining a fucking moment here, shit-for-brains," snapped Wade turning to him finally. "I'm supposed to rescue her and she's going to run into my arms. Then the DJ will play that song from Dirty Dancing and we'll do the lift and everything will be perfect."

The bearded man looked a little confused for a moment before pressing the gun to Missy's chin once again.

"Not if I put a bullet in her brain you won't," he murmured, dragging Missy from the podium and back towards the door.

Missy saw Wade's face twist into a dangerous frown.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," he said raising his guns.

He fired both at once and before the bearded man could even react, two bullets had pieced him through the skull, showering Missy's skin and caramel hair in a spray of ruby red blood.

She stumbled away as the man slumped down to the ground and the large gun hit the ground with a clatter.

Missy stood there, covered in blood and unable to move, as Wade strutted over, chest puffed out.

She could see that he was grinning behind his mask.

"So how about that dance?" he said holding out a gloved hand for her to take. "Hit it DJ!"

But there was no one anywhere near the DJ booth to even play a track, let alone that one.

All around them people stared over at them. Missy knew he friends were somewhere within the crowd.

Missy did not take Wade's hand, she merely shoved her clutch bag into his stomach hard, causing him to double over slightly.

"I'm going home to take a fucking shower," she mumbled, tossing her bloodied hair from her face and gritted her teeth. She shoved past Wade. "And when I get out of said shower, I want Tex-Mex and for you to fuck me. Are we clear?"

Wade stared after her longingly as she walked, his tongue practically falling out of his mouth.

"Oh, baby,I think you need to be held hostage more often…" he uttered hungrily, before stalking along after her, leaving both Missy's friends and all the other club-goers gaping after them…

* * *

 **Only a short chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Missy stepped out from the elevator, a huge pile of papers in her hands.

It was a Wednesday and Missy had just come from two back-to-back, early morning meetings and now had a pile of paperwork she needed to file.

She needed a coffee and desperately, but so far she hadn't even had the time.

Wade had kept her up half the night, partly for sex and partly because he would not shut up, which was of course, so typical of him.

Now she was exhausted. She had been running late so hadn't even had the chance to make herself a drink and worse of all, she had forgotten her lunch in the fridge at home, which meant her entire lunch break would be taken up by queuing at the deli across the street.

So far, to say she was having a crappy day was an understatement. If she could just get through this paperwork, everything would be ok. She definitely did not need any more distractions…

She turned the corner, barely looking where she was going and barrelled straight into someone. Sending the papers she was holding, flying everywhere.

"Fuck…" she murmured, teetering backward on her high heels, just as a swift hand caught her around the middle.

She looked up frowning, half expecting it to be Wade, but instead, stood before her, was Steve Rogers dressed in full Captain America costume, boots and all.

"Apologies Ma'am," he said curtly, doing a double take as he stared down at her.

It took him a long moment to remove his hand.

"It's Melissa, isn't it?" he said with a half frown, obviously recognising her from his numerous run-ins with Wade.

Missy crouched down, beginning to pick up the papers that covered the floor, as Steve followed suit.

"Most people just call me Missy," she said with a small smile.

The Cap paused in what he was doing, staring up into her face.

There was a long moment's silence.

"So are you and Wilson still…" he said in a quiet voice, heaving up the stack of paperwork and getting to his feet.

Missy gave a small gulp as he held a hand out for her to take, lifting her to her feet once more.

"We're just friends," she murmured glancing down, her heart plummeting into her stomach as she spoke.

Steve gave a nod. "Where do you want these?" he said a little awkwardly, gesturing to the files in his hands.

Missy shook herself. "Sorry…" she mumbled. "My desk is just over here."

The pair of them strolled across the room together as several of her workmates looked up curiously. It obviously looked as though she had a type.

"Sorry for barging into you like that," said Missy after a few seconds. "I'm just having the busiest day. I haven't even had time to stop and think."

Steve smiled.

"Oh, we all get days like that, just last week I was chasing some HYDRA operatives across the Alps. It took me until the end of the mission to finally realise that I hadn't eaten anything in three days," he said in a charming voice, looking over at her. "You should make sure you take a break though…"

Missy sighed. "God, I wish I could," she said shaking her head. "I'm just swamped at the moment, I haven't even had a chance to grab anything to drink today."

They reached her cubicle and Missy plonked the stack of papers down onto her perspex desk.

Steve looked over at her.

"Let me go and grab you a coffee…" he said, placing his larger stack down on top of hers and Missy slumped tiredly into her swivel chair.

She blushed, gazing up at the tall superhero. "No, it's fine, really… I'm sure you've got enough to be doing…"" she said instantly, shaking her head.

"I insist," he uttered throwing her a dashing smile. "As a way of an apology for knocking into you like that."

Missy looked up at him a little uncertainly as he walked away, throwing her a look over his shoulder as he did so.

As soon as he had disappeared around the corner, however, Missy slumped down against her desk, placing her forehead flush to her big pile of paperwork.

"Hey there, sugar-buns," came a sudden loud voice at her side, less than a couple of seconds later, breaking her from her stupor.

Missy jumped in fright, looking up to see Wade stood beside her, holding a large paper bag. He was head to toe in red spandex as usual, but she could tell he was smirking behind his mask.

Had he seen her with Steve?

"Well, don't look so pleased to see me?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "And after I brought you lunch too. No, don't worry don't get up or anything."

Missy rolled her eyes, as Wade sat up on the desk beside her.

"I bought us pretty much the best chimichangas in town," he uttered fishing inside his bag and pulling out the foil wrapped delicacies and plonking them down on top of her paperwork. "And then I thought I could get you to play hooky this afternoon and we could go play some Skeeball down at the games arcade on the corner of fourth."

Missy stared up at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm swamped," she said in a quiet tone. "Another time, yeah?"

Wade folded his arms across himself.

"Oh I get it, too busy to spend time with your BFF," he said in a low, playful voice. "I should have known that you getting a job up here would mean you'll try ditching me and start hanging out with the Avengers instead-"

"Hey Missy, I didn't know whether you took sugar, so I-" came a sudden voice to her right, as Wade Wilson gazed up.

Missy paled.

Steve Rogers was stood just a few feet away from them, a large cup of coffee in his hand, staring over at the masked merc beside her.

Wade gave an audible gasp behind his red mask, looking back and forth between the pair.

People around the office suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare over the trio.

"Oh, ohhhh," Wade said, hopping down from the desk, raising his gloved hand and pointing at the two of them. "I see how this is! I'm gone for one morning and you ditch me for old popsicle balls."

Missy closed her eyes. Oh this was going to be painful.

"Wade-" she began, but he cut across her.

"Oh no, no, don't you start making excuses," he said in a loud voice, raising his hand to his head dramatically. "You just use me for sex and then you go after the next guy in spandex tights."

Missy cringed internally.

"Hey," said Steve, his jaw set. "I was merely bringing the lady a coffee. Besides you are not supposed to be in here, Wilson. This whole building is restricted access."

Wade turned to the Captain, narrowing his white eyes.

"It is?" he said in a faux surprised tone. "No one cared to tell me that when I was busy shimming up your elevator shaft."

Steve frowned darkly. "Missy is working, so I think it would be best if you were to get off of SHEILD property and leave her to it," he said in a firm voice. "She does not need your distractions."

Wade took a step towards Steve, cocking his head. "Oh and you think she needs _your_ distractions?" he said in a dangerous voice. "First it'll be a simple cup of joe and then you'll ask her to come take a tour of your superhero lair. And by next week, you'll be parading her around on your arm like that fucking star-spangled shield of yours."

"Oh yeah?" said Steve angrily. "Well I'd still be a better choice for her than you'd ever be, Wilson."

Missy could have sworn she heard Wade growl behind his mask. "One cup of coffee does not make you're her fucking husband-to-be, _Cap_."

Missy scowled, getting to her feet and coming to stand between the two men.

"Jeez," she said loudly. "Can you two just shut the fuck up and leave me to get on with my work! God, call yourselves superheroes? It's like dealing with fucking children sometimes."

She turned to Steve. "Thank you for the coffee," she uttered simply. "And Wade thank you for lunch. But now can you both just fuck off and leave me to it."

And with that she sat back down onto her seat, turning away from the two spandex covered men and pulling her enormous pile of papers towards her.

The pair merely stared at her for a long moment, their mouths slightly agape.

Before both of them finally turned on their heel heading for the elevator.

"Women, ey?" said Wade with a shrug.

"Yeah…" uttered Steve, his eyebrows still in his hairline, shaking his head as he walked.

Wade turned to look at him.

"Hey, Cap," he said, grinning behind his mask. "You up for a game of skeeball?"

* * *

 **I am so happy so many of you liked the last chapter. I wrote it on my lunch break which makes me so surprised at how much you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wade, I'm really not feeling too great," uttered Missy, as they stepped off the from the ferris-wheel.

It was Valentine's Day, and without really making any firm plans with each other, Missy and Wade had decided to spend the day at the fairground down at the pier.

Not that it was a date or anything. Of course not… just two friends hanging out… that's all it was… right?

But Missy had seen so little of the masked merc over the past few days (he had been off somewhere annoying off the Avengers from what she could gather) that she had jumped at the chance to spend some time with him.

Wade, dressed in head to toe spandex, threw his arm haphazardly around her middle and pulled her into him as they walked.

"I think a couple of corn dogs and a stick of cotton candy will make you feel better," he said giving her a squeeze.

But Missy merely looked up at him, paling.

She had had a pounding headache for the past three days and as much as she enjoyed hanging out with Wade, today her heart was just not in it.

"And, if you're a good girl for Daddy, maybe I'll win you one of those giant dinosaurs from that shooting game over there," he said nodding his head over towards a brightly lit stall. He leaned in towards her, whispering into her ear. "The trick is to use real bullets."

And with that he patted the two Desert Eagles at his side.

Missy rolled her eyes.

"You just want the dinosaur for yourself don't you?" she uttered with a sigh.

"Ok, yeah….maybe…" he said with a light-heated shrug. "…..But it's only because I don't want you confusing it with your real Valentine's gift!"

Missy looked up at him interestedly. "Oh yeah and what's that?" she asked cocking her head.

"Now _that_ is a surprise, but I will give you a clue," he said, pointing his gloved fingers at his crotch. "It starts with 'super' and ends with 'enis'."

He shot her a wide grin behind his mask, but Missy merely shook her head.

"Idiot," she murmured under her breath.

"Seriously though," he said his fingers dancing their way along her waist, trying to find bare skin. "I do have a Valentine's surprise for you."

Missy threw him a small smile as she let out a long breath. Her head was beginning to spin slightly.

"Do _friends_ usually exchange gifts on Valentine's Day?" she asked, biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

Wade grasped her tighter, pulling her into him even more. But he ignored her comment.

"I think we should try the super thunder rocket next," uttered the masked merc, staring up at an enormous loop-de-loop rollercoaster on their right.

Missy gazed up at it, feeling a little queasy.

"I kind of just want to sit down for a while," she muttered quietly, but Wade was a little too distracted to hear her, as he listened to the screams of ride-goers as they were flung upside down and tossed from side to side.

"Babe, I cannot tell you how excited I am to ride that fucking thing!" he uttered, his white eyes staring up in awe.

But Missy didn't get the chance to reply.

Before she could uttered another word, a loud yell came from behind them.

"Deadpool!"

The pair of them swung around, suddenly coming face to face with-

"Clint, fucking, Barton," said Wade, narrowing his white eyes. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Hawkeye was stood before them, dressed in all black, bow and arrow pointed towards Wade's chest.

"What do you think?" said Clint in a low voice as people all around them shrieked, running for cover. "You've gotten in the way of every single one of my missions this week."

"Maybe because those jobs were supposed to be mine…" said Deadpool, letting go of Missy and stepping forward. "But ohhhh no! Fucking Katniss Everdeen here was thought to be better suited than I was."

"Maybe because you're a liability," scoffed Clint.

Missy closed her eyes for a few long seconds, letting out a slow breath. She felt like she was going to pass out at any moment and the inane bickering was not helping one little bit!

"Wade…" murmured Missy. But the masked merc was already marching up towards Clint, lifting his gun from his holster.

Missy let out a long breath as everything in here head turned fuzzy and her vision swam.

She wandered over to a lamppost, clutching hold of it tightly trying to keep herself upright.

" _I'm_ the liability?" she heard Wade say loudly behind her. "Have you ever met your good friend Bruce Banner? That man is more volatile that the entire Kardashian family. You know you're just jealous because I'm better than you?"

There was a pause and Clint let out a small chuckle. "Really?" he said in an incredulous voice.

"Yuh-huh," said Wade, as Missy let out a long breath of air a few feet behind him. "Let's just say you're the Legolas to Black Widow's Gimli and I'm more…..hmmmm…. Aragorn? Or maybe Gandalf before he smoked all of that pot… I'm just saying that Fury made a mistake sending you, a sidekick at the very best, instead of a real fucking superhero like me."

Missy's vision grew blurry, and her head pounded.

Everything from that moment on was a bit of blur to her. From behind her she could hear the loud sound of gunfire and heavy boots on the wooden boards of the pier, but they all sounded distant. As if it was all happening a world away.

After a minute or two, a shadow fell across her.

Missy looked up, taking a long moment for the red-suited figure before her, to finally come into focus.

It was Wade, grinning from behind his mask….. with a large arrow sticking out of his head.

Missy paled, she could feel all colour draining from her face as she stared up at him.

"Look babe," said Wade in an excitable, yet entirely 'out of it' voice, staggering slightly. "In the spirit of Valentine's Day, I've been shot with Cupid's arrow!"

But before he could say another word, Missy puked all over Wade's shoes.

"No exactly the reaction I was hoping for…" he mumbled, as Missy swayed on the spot for a long moment, before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"Yeahhhh, I might do that too," said Wade in a breezy voice, clutching the arrow at his head, as he too fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud WHUMP…

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Try again," uttered Wade, his arms folded across his spandex covered body and his feet propped up on Missy's bed.

It had been two days since she had been hospitalised with the flu.

Missy had passed out on the pier, right beside Wade. Luckily for her, Clint Barton was a good guy. He had, of course, left Wade where he was, with an arrow through the head, but had taken Missy to the nearest hospital.

Since eventually regaining consciousness and finding her here, the masked merc had barely left her side since. Although if she was honest, she had been pretty hopped up on medication and sick with fever to even realise this for the most part.

Missy gave a tired sigh. "I don't know…" she said grumpily. "Sheets?"

They had been playing I-spy for the past twenty minutes. Missy, not having had the energy to argue, had just gone along with it.

"You've already said that…" he murmured, scratching at his masked face.

Missy gave a groan. "Then I don't know. There's only so many thing's in this room it can be, Wade!" she said irritably.

"Give up?" he said, cocking his head as Missy nodded vaguely. "It was ' _Sexy Motherfucker'_." He hitched his thumbs, to his chest, gesturing to himself.

Missy rolled her eyes, letting her head fall back against the pillow behind her. "Technically that's two words…" she muttered, but Wade was no longer listening, his masked face turned towards the door as there came a gentle knock.

Missy turned her stiff neck to see Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead standing in the doorway.

"Ugh, what the fuck are you two doing here?" said Wade in an accusing voice, narrowing his white eyes towards the pair.

The looming metal figure of Colossus merely lifted a small gift basket piled high with fresh fruit.

"We thought we'd bring gift for Missy," he said in a strong accent, stepping gently into the room. "Fruit is good, it will help when you're sick."

Missy smiled as he set the basket down upon her nightstand, next to an enormous bunch of flowers which had arrived for her the day before.

"Thank you," she croaked. "That's really sweet of you."

Negasonic, or Ellie as Missy knew her, sat down at the foot of Missy's bed, giving Wade's shoes a look as she did so.

"What the hell is on your feet?" she asked, frowning.

Wade looked down at his navy crocs, waggling his toes beneath them.

"Glorious aren't they?" he said with a happy sigh. "Made from only the best croslite foam resin. I had to switch to these bad-boys after _someone_ threw up all over my boots."

He glanced up at Missy, who merely shook her head, not even having the energy to argue with him.

"Wade you should not be wearing these for mission," said Colossus disapprovingly. "You need good arch support. These are not good for high impact activities such as running or killing."

"Thanks for the info, _Doc_ ," said Wade with a huff, waving his hand dismissively. "Visiting hours are almost over. The pair of you should take your lame-ass fruit and fuck the fuck off."

Colossus folded his arms and shot the masked merc a look.

"Wade," he said in a disapproving tone. "Mind your language in front of ladies."

Negasonic raised her eyebrow and looked over. "He's just pissed about us beating him to the punch on that job last week," she said in a low drawl, before going back to chewing on her gum.

"Fuck you, Frodo!" said Wade defensively. "I was so close to taking those guys down and I could have done it with my eyes closed if you two fucking idiots hadn't have stepped in."

Colossus shook his head, ignoring Wade's comment, before turning back to Missy. "How are you feeling? Getting the flu can really take it out of you," he said concernedly.

But Missy gave a small smile, brushing back her long, loose hair from her clammy face.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks," she said in a quiet voice. "The nurses say that after I take my next two doses of meds I can probably go home."

Wade grinned behind his mask.

"And then it won't be long until we're-" he said leaning forwards and covering Negasonic's ears with his gloved hands. "-fucking like bunny rabbits again."

Negasonic, tugged her head away, shooting Wade a dark look as Missy, despite the lack of colour in her cheeks, still managed to turn the slightest shade of pink.

"I thought the two of you were just friends," said Negasonic, glancing between the pair.

"Er, we are…" said Missy, glancing down in embarrassment and plucking at a loose thread on the corner of her bedsheets.

"Well, you take good care of her, Wade," said Colossus in a fatherly voice, pointing at the merc. "Missy is special to you, but sometimes you act too much like a fool to keep her safe."

Missy saw Wade scowl behind his mask.

"Don't question my priorities, _Colossus_ ," he said in a dangerous tone.

But Negasonic cut across him before he could continue. "I think he was just talking about taking her to the fair when she's sick then getting shot through the head with an arrow," she said with a smirk.

"Well whatever…" murmured Wade huffily, folding his arms across his chest. He glanced up at Missy for a moment before looking swiftly away.

"Are you sure you're both ok to be here?" asked Missy after a long few seconds, gazing up at the two X-Men. "I don't want you to catch the flu too."

Colossus gave a shrug. "Us mutants are pretty immune to most things," he said in an easy tone. "It would take something pretty big to make us sick."

Missy smiled as the enormous metal man strolled back over to her nightstand. "These flowers," he said taking in a deep sniff of the large bouquet of blooms. "They are very beautiful."

Negasonic leaned forwards, reaching over for the small notecard sticking out of the arrangement.

"'To Missy," she read in her usual bored drawl. "Hope you feel better soon, we're all missing you around the office. Love Steve.'"

Missy gave a gulp and looked over at Wade.

"Baby," she said gently. "Now don't be pissed…"

Wade gaped, getting to his feet and snatching the notecard from Negasonic's hand.

The flowers had arrived yesterday whilst Wade was in the bathroom. He hadn't even acknowledged them on his return, and definitely hadn't questioned them.

"That fucking Ice-Pop is sending you flowers now?" he said re-reading the scrawled writing. "And you didn't tell me!?"

Missy gave a groan.

"Because I knew you'd freak out like this!" she snapped, shaking her weary head. "They're from everyone at the office, Shelly called and asked if I'd gotten them."

Wade scowled. " _Love Steve_ ," he said in a simpering voice. "Who does that star-spangled asshole think he is?"

"Maybe he is just trying to be nice," offered Colossus, but Wade cut across him angrily.

"Can it, Tin Man!" he snarled, before turning back to Missy. "If that _40 Year-Old Virgin_ thinks he's getting anywhere near you he's got another thing coming."

Negasonic gave a smirk. "I don't see any flowers from you, Douchepool," she shot at him.

Wade paused in his raging, throwing Negasonic a dark look. "Well….the old account is a little dry this month," he said with a huff, before slumping back down onto his seat, defeated.

Missy smiled down at him.

"I'm not going to run off into the sunset with him, if that's what you're scared of," she said in a quiet voice.

"Pfft," said Wade, with a moody shrug. "I'm fucking Deadpool, I'm not scared of anything."

Missy and Negasonic both rolled their eyes in unison, just as a portly nurse bustled into the room.

She barely batted an eyelid at the 8 foot tall metal giant,that had squeezed himself into the tiny room.

"Ok, I think Melissa here, needs her rest," she said bustling over to Missy, handing her a small cup of pills before tucking the sheets in tightly around her.

Negasonic hopped off the bed scowling at the nurse, before heading over to the door.

"Catch you later I guess," she said to Missy in a civil tone, before frowning over at Wade. "Laters Dickwad."

"Same to you, Edward Cullen," said the masked-merc in a mock salute.

Colossus, leaning in towards Missy, patted her very gently on the arm as the nurse fussed around her.

"Take care of yourself," he said in a low, kindly voice as Missy smiled up at them both.

"Thanks for coming," she said in a tired voice. "And thanks for the fruit."

"That was no problem we-" but Colossus paused md-sentence causing everyone to look over at him. "AH…AH..ATCHOO!"

The entire room shuddered as Colossus let out an ear-deafening sneeze.

"Mutants are immune to most things?" said Wade in a playful voice, cocking his masked-head towards Colossus as Negasonic steered the metal man out of the room.

"Now _you_ can stay," said the nurse after they had left, pointing at Wade and shooting him a severe look. "But only if you make sure you let her rest."

Wade gave a sulky nod as the nurse finally bustled from the room.

Missy downed her pills one by one as the room was suddenly filled with a stony silence.

After an age she glanced up at the masked merc.

"Are you angry?" she said in a quiet tone. She was exhausted after a pretty long and intense twenty minutes.

Wade looked up at her, giving a sigh.

"Babe… as if I could be angry at you," he said, smiling at her from behind his mask. "Steve, fucking Rogers though, I have a big fucking problem with!"

Missy sighed.

"Just so you know, I'm not interested in Steve," she mumbled, shifting down under the covers slightly and laying her head back against the pillow. "And once I'm fully recovered, I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Wade let out a needy groan, throwing his head back in frustration.

"Stop…." he said shaking his head. "You're fucking killing me."

Missy gave a small smile.

"Well, if I can't have you," he said stretching out in his seat. "I think we're going to need a distraction…."

Missy raised her eyebrow at him in interest, as she downed her last pill.

Wade repositioned his feet on her bed, getting comfortable and narrowed his eyes, gazing around.

"I spy…"

* * *

 **Are you still interested in Wade/Missy? Did you want me to carry on with this? Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Missy opened her eyes and let out a huge groan, as the dappled sunlight from the window hit her.

"Oh my god," she managed to murmur, as she clutched a hand to her face.

Her head was pounding like crazy and a faint sense of nausea bubbled up inside her.

"Morning sweetness," came a sudden voice as her bedroom door swung open.

In walked the masked mercenary, in full Deadpool gear, a large cup of coffee in his hand.

Missy gave another loud groan, turning over and burying her head in her pillow.

"How are you feeling?" asked Wade, as she felt him plop down onto the bed beside her. "A little tender?"

Missy winced at his voice.

"Oh my god, can you talk a bit quieter please. Or maybe not at all..." she mumbled, rubbing at her temples with her hand. "I am so hungover right now."

"Well I think anyone could have called that," said Wade, leaning in toward her.

Missy shoved him quickly away and peeked up at him.

"Was I bad?" she asked in a quiet voice. Knowing exactly what the answer was sure to be.

Wade smirked behind his mask.

"Oh yeah," he said with a serious nod.

Missy let out another groan, pulling the sheet up over her face.

"If it's any consolation, from what I could gather from your 2am drunk-dial, you had a fucking amazing time," he uttered in a teasing voice.

Missy had been out at a club celebrating her friend's birthday. It had indeed been a good night, but after several rounds of shots, the entire evening's memories were pretty patchy in Missy's mind

"I called you?" she said cringing in embarrassment, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Oh god..."

Wade grinned behind his mask as he pressed the steaming mug of coffee into Missy's hands. She took it gratefully, taking a long sip.

"Oh I had a very, very informative talk with you," he said raising his non-existent eyebrows behind his mask. "...Before you asked if I could come walk you home."

Missy glanced up at him. So glad she was always able to rely on him, even in an inebriated state.

"Thanks..." said Missy quietly, giving a small smile despite her pounding headache.

"Well I wasn't going to let you get a cab home like a normal person was I?" he said lying back against the bed and propping his head up on his elbow. "No you were going to have a super-hot fucking superhero walk you home, like the badass drunk you are."

Missy pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers., before placing her coffee down onto the table beside her.

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" she asked in an apprehensive voice, pulling the white sheet up over herself.

Wade stared up at her, grinning.

"Oh yeah," he uttered with an easy nod.

Missy scratched at her arm before glancing suddenly down at herself. She was just in a black lacy bra and panties and at some point, had removed the blue dress she had been wearing earlier on in the evening.

"Did we have sex?" she asked cautiously, cocking head her at him.

Wade tugged off his mask and gave a sigh. "As hot as you looked in that dress and despite the numerous times you whispered dirty things into my ear on the way home... I didn't think it was right to take advantage of a drunk."

He shot her a grin as Missy winced.

"If we're fucking, I at least want you to remember it," he said, pulling himself up into a sitting position and running his hand up her slender leg, that was peeking out from beneath the white sheet. "If you're up for it now though..."

"Not a chance," she said, shooting him a frown and running her fingers through her long caramel hair. "I might puke."

"Always the charmer..." said Wade with a grimace, pulling his hand swiftly away.

"So I'm presuming you're going to delight in telling me exactly how embarrassing I was last night?" she uttered, placing her head into her hands and giving a groan.

"As _if_ I would tell you how embarrassing you were…" he said in a playful tone, extracting his phone suddenly from his pocket. "...I'm going to show you instead."

He held his cell phone, that today was covered in a sparkly pink phone case, up to her face.

Missy looked up in horror, grimacing at the sight that met her eyes.

"You took a video of me?!" she said in an exasperated tone, covering her face with her hands. "Oh god, is it terrible?"

"Want to take a look?" said the merc happily, shifting up the bed and bouncing down beside Missy, leaning back against her pillow.

He turned the screen to her, pressing play.

Missy peeked out from behind her fingers, as the room was suddenly filled with a loud singing.

She reddened immediately, staring down at an image of herself, strutting down the street singing a very out of tune rendition of _Don't Stop Believing_.

Her hair was long and straightened and her tight blue dress looked lovely, but her feet were obviously very unsteady on her sky-scraper high heels and her eyes looked ever so slightly glassy.

From the looks of it, she had her arm linked with Wade's and she pressed her body close to his spandex covered one as they walked.

"You're adorable," she heard him say to her out of shot. She stared up into the camera laughing, stumbling slightly as she did so.

Missy reddened further, slumping down against her pillows, totally mortified at witnessing her own drunkenness first-hand.

"Easy there, Jack Sparrow," she heard Wade utter, holding her up, his gloved hand just about visible now around her waist.

Missy giggled before placing her head of his shoulder as they walked.

Suddenly Wade's masked face came into shot.

"You realise I'm going to make you watch this back tomorrow when you're sober and super, super hungover," he said to her.

But Missy merely mumbled something incoherent and gave another laugh. She saw Wade grin behind his mask.

Missy saw herself pressing her drunken form against the masked merc, staring up into his face.

"You know I that I love you, right?" she said in a slurred voice, as Wade's hand moved up, slipping around her shoulders.

Missy, sitting in bed at that moment, placed a hand to her face once again. She gave a gulp.

Wade on camera said nothing, merely holding up the cell, getting Missy's drunken face in shot.

"And I'm glad you came to get me, because I missed you badly…" she heard herself say in a careful voice, trying as best as she could to mask her tipsiness.

She stumbled again slightly, letting out a small ' _ow_ ' before bending down off screen to fiddle with her shoe.

"Baby, you are so wasted," he said, suddenly giving a sigh. "Here hold this."

For a moment there was a loud rustling and the phone camera faced the ground for a few moments, before it was brought back up again.

This time it was held by Missy who was now being carried, bridal-style, by Wade.

She smiled happily at the screen, checking her make-up and smacking her lips as she did so.

"Wade…" she said in a tipsy voice, making sure Wade's masked face was in the background of her shot. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Always," she heard him say in a quiet voice, giving a nod as they crossed the street.

Missy, who was sat in bed beside the masked merc, chewed on her lip, her heart thudding inside her chest.

Drunk Missy smiled into camera before turning to Wade once more. "Can we stop for chimich-"

But the screen suddenly went black, the video ending before Missy could finish her sentence.

Hungover Missy winced and turned to the merc beside her, who was grinning for ear to ear expectantly.

"My fucking battery died," he explained. "Otherwise I'm sure I could have got way more juicy one-liners out of you."

"Don't…" she passing hand across her eyes. "I am so embarrassed right now."

"And you're lucky it stopped there," he said tossing his phone up into the air before catching it once gain. "You would not believe the fucking dirty things you started saying to me after that… About how you wanted me to-"

"Ok, ok!" said Missy, raising a hand in the air before him and letting out a groan. "You don't have to elaborate, please!"

Wade turned his body into hers, propping himself up on his elbow.

"So…" he said in a playful voice. "How much did you say you loved me exactly?"

Missy closed her eyes, sliding down under the covers, and pulling the sheet up over her face. She let out a loud groan.

"Oh my godddd…" she said, rubbing at her temples with her hand. "Just leave me alone to die."

Wade chuckled, peeling himself away from her and leaping to his feet.

"Drink your coffee," he said cheerily, flexing his spandex-covered muscles. "You'll be fucking fine…."

Missy sighed, pulling the sheet away from her face once more and reaching up for her coffee cup.

"You haven't showed anyone else that video, have you?" she said taking a careful sip, string into his scarred face.

"Of course not," he said placing hand to his chest, acting affronted. "I would never do that to you."

Missy let out a relieved breath.

"Good," she murmured shaking her head, before taking another sip of her coffee.

Wade smiled all.

"But I did send _this_ photo to everyone in my contacts list," he said lightly, brandishing his phone out towards her.

On screen was a terrible photo of Missy in bed asleep, make-up smudged across her face, her hair in a tangle and her mouth slightly open.

Missy gave a wail.

"Wade!" she cried loudly. "You have like every single superhero in this city in your contacts list! Including all of the Avengers!"

The merc grinned and gave an easy shrug. "Ooops," he said cheerily.

Missy gave another loud wail. "Now all of my bosses know how much of a drunken mess I was!" she knitted her eyebrows together. "I hate you sometimes, Wade Wilson!"

And with that, she grabbed a pillow from beneath her and tossed it in his direction, angrily.

Wade caught it instantly, grinning widely.

"I thought you said you loved me last night?" he said teasingly, cocking his head at her.

And in the blink of an eye he had leapt back onto the bed beside her, throwing the pillow back down.

He tugged the sheet over him and pressed himself against her, running his gloved hands down her near-naked form.

"You can be so fucking fickle…" he said, as he pulled the sheets up over both their heads, and pressed his lips swiftly to hers.

* * *

 **Sorry for the hiatus and sorry if this is terrible! Finding it hard to find inspiration to write at the moment.**

 **Thanks so so much to jayjaybird, Guest, ImmaSlytherout, DJDragon1, dancindonna, Mia, Bean, backseatgoodbyeislife, ErynLasgalen2791, FreyaCabanas, blackcat711, sbritt264, Guest, ILoveThee, BornToBeBrave and Guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **It really would make my day! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Put it there," said Missy, out of breath, her body contorted uncomfortably. "No there!"

Wade gave a loud moan, breathing hard. "Does that even fit in there?" he said huffily.

Missy groaned, beads of sweat collecting at her heaving chest.

"You're screwing it wrong!" she cried in an irritable tone, staggering backwards slightly.

Wade and Missy had just spent the last thirty minutes in her bedroom, attempting to assemble a large IKEA bed frame.

Wade suddenly let go of the large wooden panel.

"I give up," he said frowning. He had his full Deadpool suit on, but his mask lay abandoned on the floor beside him, next to about a million tiny nails and screws of various sizes. "Can we not just get Al to do this for us? She's like a fucking flat-pack expert now."

He dropped to the floor, propping himself against the wall

Missy scowled over at him, dropping the allen wrench onto her wooden floorboards before plopping herself down next to him.

She was still in her work pencil skirt and blouse, having just caught the delivery guy on her return from a long day at SHEILD HQ.

"I'm not having an old, blind lady assemble my furniture," she said shaking her head. "I still can't believe you had that written into your tenancy contract…"

"She fucking signed it," he said raising a finger. "She knew what she was getting herself into."

Missy rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"Besides," she uttered in an accusing tone. "You were the one who broke my old bed, so I definitely think it should be you putting this new one together..."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Despite their nightly sexual exploits on _said_ piece of furniture, it had actually been the masked merc giving her a re-enactment of how he had manged to backflip onto Wolverine's motorcycle the previous day, that did the damage.

He had come crashing down onto the mattress and the entire thing had collapsed beneath him.

He had, of course, paid for this IKEA replacement, but Missy's was happy with leaving the responsibility of assembling it up to Wade.

"Pass me that manual…" she said pointing at the large booklet that lay at Wade's side.

Rifling through it, she held it up to her face.

"Where are the actual instructions? These are just pictures…" she said exasperatedly, shaking her head.

"Fuck me, you are such and IKEA rookie," he said with a scoff, placing a gloved hand to her bare knee. "Are you telling me you've never assembled a BILLY bookcase or a Lack table? Pfft, you haven't fucking lived!"

Missy pursed her lips, pressing her body close to his. She turned the page, studying the diagram.

"This is impossible…" she murmured unhappily.

Wade pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Like I said, Al is just a phone call away," he said holding his cell up to her face. But Missy pushed it away.

"No," she said with a hard look. "This is your fucking job. Wade Wilson."

She gave his spandex-covered bicep a squeeze.

"Put these muscles to good use for once," she muttered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The mercenary shot her a look.

"Hey! These muscles are reserved for killing bad guys and lifting you up, to fuck you against a wall," he said matter-of-factly.

At his words, Missy gave a breathy moan, turning to him, her fingers suddenly trailing across his leather clad thigh.

Tossing the manual aside and breathing hard, she parted her rosy lips.

Wade shot her a wolfish smile, reading her mind and an instant his lips were on hers…

* * *

Missy and Wade both crashed back against the cool floorboards, both sticky with sweat and breathing hard.

Missy closed her eyes, throwing a hand across her face.

"That was…" she said, catching her breath. "That was…"

"Fucking amazing," said Wade, turning his naked body towards her and propping his head up on his elbow. "I know, I know, there's no need for thanks, really."

Missy smiled and peered at him through her fingers.

"Ugh, shut up," she murmured. "It's a good thing you're willing to put that annoying tongue of yours to good use sometimes, you know that."

Wade grinned giving her an easy shrug and trailing his hand down her naked body.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he said in a playful tone.

Missy rolled over and shot him a look, coming to face him.

"Are you still cool about all this?" she asked, tracing her fingers across the dusty floorboards. She glanced up at him for a moment, before her eyes travelled downwards once more.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she waited for a response.

"If you are?" he said staring up into her face. He lifted his hand, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She gave the smallest of gulps looking up into his brown eyes.

"Of course," she murmured, forcing a smile. She glanced down, changing the subject. "So….. after you eventually finish this bed we still have an entire weekend to occupy ourselves. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

She bit her lip and gazed up into his brown eyes.

"How about we go to the movies?" he said, running his fingers through her long hair. "I've heard great things about that new Leonardo DiCaprio rom-com?"

Missy frowned. "I didn't even know he did romantic-comedies…" she said cocking her head.

"Yeah, apparently it's about him and this cute little bear who fall in love. I've heard its really touching," said Wade with a nod.

Missy rolled her eyes.

"I just wondered if you wanted to do something different…" she asked in a quiet voice, pressing a hand to his chest.

"What? Other that staying in this brand new, fully functioning bed all day and fucking?" he said with a wolfish grin.

Missy chewed her lip, ignoring his comment.

"There's just this place I saw in a magazine… the food is supposed to be amazing," she said a little uncertainly. "I just thought….. it doesn't matter…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Missy glanced up into his scarred face, through heavy lashes. She gave a shrug.

"Is that a bad thing?" she said with a small pout.

"I didn't say that," replied Wade in careful voice, his brown eyes searching her features. "It's just that, _friends_ don't go on dates."

Missy traced her fingers along his neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone.

"Are you sure?" she murmured, as Wade let out a groan of pleasure as her lips traced his skin.

"Hmmmmm, actually…" he said shaking his head. "I can't really be sure… I guess we'll have to try it and see…."

With that Missy rolled herself on top of Wade, straddling his naked hips with her own, as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. She smiled.

"So…. are you going to finish assembling this bed or am I going to have to call someone who can?" she said in a teasing voice, placing his arms around his neck.

He stared down at her naked form, giving needy groan, before looking up into her green eyes once more.

"As if anyone could do a better job than I could?" he murmured in a light tone. "My middle name is fucking HEMNES."

Missy smirked, cocking her head at him.

"I don't know…. I could give Steve Rogers a call," she said, tugging at her lip. "He looks like the sort of guy who could have this done in like ten minutes without even breaking a sweat."

Wade scowled at her.

"Yeah he probably could," he said in sarcastic tone. "One, because all _old_ men know how to do DIY….and two, because he _is_ the ultimate tool."

Missy grinned, letting out a small laugh.

"Well unless you can prove me otherwise…" she goaded, poking him in the chest with her finger and giving a faux sigh.

Wade narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh don't you fucking worry, babe," he said raising his non-existent eyebrows at her. "I know exactly how to get this thing done in ten minutes before even breaking a sweat. A la Steve fucking Rogers!"

Missy held her lips close to his and gazed up at him, a sultry look upon her face. "Really?" she said, in what was merely a whisper.

Wade gave a nod.

"Oh yeah," he said licking his lips and staring up at her hungrily.

Before Missy could utter another word, Wade had plucked her phone from nowhere, dialling a number and holding it up to his ear.

"Al? Yeah I need you to come over to Missy's place…" he uttered grinning, and staring over at the so-far unassembled, king-sized bed. "I have a teeny-tiny job for you…."

* * *

 **Are you guys still liking this? Was it ok? Not sure if I should carry on?**

 **Thanks to cherrishish, Guest, FreyaCabanas, DjDragon1 and backseatgoodbyeislife for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Can I also just say a massive thank you to the person who nominated this story under the 'Favorite Marvel' and 'Favorite Fan Fiction character' category at the BiT fanfic awards. so lovely of you. And it's so nice to be appreciated!**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Missy and Wade strolled down the empty street. It had been a warm afternoon and the sun was currently setting low in the sky.

The pair had had a perfect day, Missy going along with whatever plans Wade had suggested.

First it had been an enormous stack of pancakes with bacon and syrup for breakfast, then they had headed down to the arcade to play some skee-ball and some retro video games. They had had hot dogs for lunch at the pier and then gorged on an enormous ice cream sundae for dessert. All of this while chatting, making out and having a great time…

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" said Wade as they walked. His hand held hers loosely, their fingers intertwined.

Missy glanced up at him after a long second, reddening guiltily.

"I don't know what you mean?" she said giving a gulp, before glancing down at the sidewalk.

"Today has blatantly been a 'Wade' day," he said cautiously. He turned to her and narrowed his white eyes behind his mask. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" said Missy in an innocent voice.

She could already feel her mouth going dry. She really was terrible at this…

Wade pulled her to a stop and turned her to him. He scrutinised her carefully as Missy gave another gulp. But her eyes could not meet his, her heart racing inside her chest.

God, her really could read her like a book couldn't he?

"Who the fuck told you?" he asked in a playful voice, although his tone was slightly accusing. "Was it Weasel? Oh, I know it was that Indie-fucking boyband reject!"

Missy glanced up at him, shaking her head.

"I really don't know what you're-" she started as he shot her a look.

Missy held his gaze for a long moment before finally letting out a loud huff, giving in.

"Ok, ok…fine! It was supposed to be fucking surprise, Wade! Happy frikkin' Birthday!" she said grumpily.

Missy frowned irritably and snatched her hand away from his. The masked merc grinned behind his mask.

"And it wasn't Weasel actually!" she snapped. "Every password you use is literally your date of birth, Wade. It didn't take me long to figure it out."

Wade said nothing but merely hopped up and down excitedly on the spot, like a kid at Christmas.

Missy cocked an eye in his direction.

"I thought you'd be super pissed?" she said with a frown, her eyes searching his masked face.

But Wade threw his arm across her shoulders haphazardly.

"I got to spend the entire day hanging out with my smokin' hot BFF doing all the things I love the most, how could I be pissed?" he said with an easy shrug.

Missy softened. She bit her lip and stared up at the masked merc.

"Well… I thought we could drop by Weasel's bar for a drink next," she uttered, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "Might be a good way to end the day."

Wade took her hand in his, once again.

"Sounds good," he said cheerily, as the pair of them headed down the street towards _Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls._

"So…" he said after a long moment, bouncing slightly on the heels of his boots. "What did you get me?"

Missy looked up at him before her eyes flickered away once more.

"You can unwrap your gift later…" she said curtly, giving nothing away.

Wade gave a pout beneath his red spandex mask.

"Is it a bazooka gun?" he asked quickly. "Oh…or one of those knives that has a gun at the handle?"

Missy scowled.

"I did not get you any sort of weapon, Wade…" she said shaking her head. "You're just going to have to wait until we get home later tonight…"

Both of them right now were pretty casual about their relationship. Despite being _just friends_ they still shared everything.

His home was her home and vice versa. And neither of them ever argued this fact. But even as the words spilled out of her mouth Missy's heart pounded inside her chest.

She knew her feelings for Wade had never changed.

But right now she couldn't bear to think about that...

Five minutes later the pair, chatting away casually, had reached the door to Weasel's bar.

"After you…" said Missy gently, giving a small smile and motioning him ahead of her.

Wade paused cautiously, narrowing his large white eyes in her direction, before tentatively pushing open the door.

The pair took a step inside, to suddenly be greeted with a loud (if a little unenthusiastic) cheer of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

The room looked as though it had been hastily decorated with a few tatty looking streamers and uneven-sized balloons- the best Weasel could obviously get hold of last minute.

At Missy's request, he had agreed to close the bar for the night, on the promise that- " _none of Wade's mutant- freak buddies trash the place_."

Wade stopped just ahead of Missy and pressed a hand to his heart in mock surprise.

"Awww! You guys!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

Stood in the tiny bar were quite a mixture of individuals, some Missy recognised some she didn't. All of them here for one person….

"Wade!" said Colossus, stepping forward and embracing the masked merc in a fatherly manner. "Happy Birthday."

Missy watched as Wade was scooped up into a big bear hug, almost crushed under the weight of the metal man's huge chrome biceps.

"OK there, Iron Giant!" said Wade unenthusiastically as he struggled from Colossus' strong grip.

Brushing down his spandex suit he turned to Negasonic, who as always, was stood in all black, scrolling disinterestedly through her phone.

"Furiosa," said Wade with a nod.

The teenage girl, didn't look up, merely letting out a small grunt of acknowledgment.

"Oh stop, Negasonic! You're making me blush with all those compliments of yours," said Wade in a sarcastic tone before turning away to speak to a couple of old biker types that were stood, arms folded and gruff in the corner.

Missy approached Weasel who was stood behind the bar. He was tonight, wearing an ironic t-shirt with a rumpled checked shirt thrown over the top.

"Pretty good turnout, don't you think?" he said with a grin, as she came to lean against the bar. "I manged to get a hold of most people from that contact list of his you sent over. There were a few dead numbers…. and there were _some_ people who were _very_ interested to hear that Wade was still alive… although I think some of those may have been bad guys….like really, REALLY bad guys!"

Weasel opened up a bottle of beer and slid it across to her.

"Oh and some guy named Cable said that he wasn't able to make it tonight but would drop by to see Wade sometime soon…." he continued. "And…..well, everyone else is either here or was unavailable."

Missy gave a nod as Al suddenly appeared at her side, cane in hand.

"I'm still surprised you're throwing a party for that asshole," she said in a gruff tone, taking a seat on a barstool, as Missy steadied it with her hand. "I didn't realise _friends_ went to this much effort for each other?"

Missy pursed her lips together.

"Well…." she said a little awkwardly. "I just-….I didn't do anything for his birthday last year….so I thought I'd... make it up to him…"

Al raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm…." The old lady said with a murmur. "I've heard the way the two of you _make things up_ to each other..."

Missy blushed and avoided Weasel's eye. She toyed at the condensation on her beer bottle.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who agrees that these two are totally in denial," said the untidy bartender shaking his head.

Missy rolled her eyes as Wade approached, grinning widely behind his mask.

He instantly came to stand beside Missy, placing a gloved hand to the small of her back.

"Did I ever tell you that I love things that are all about me?" he said in a playful tone. "Makes me feel super fucking popular."

Missy smiled, as his fingers danced their way beneath her blouse, finding bare skin.

"A glass of your finest whisky por favor," he uttered turning to Weasel. "On the house for the birthday boy, I'm presuming?"

Weasel frowned. "I guess," he muttered grumpily, pulling down a dusty old bottle from the shelf. "Although I am _not_ covering your tab all night. I've seen how much you can put away, now that you're a self-healing superhero..."

Wade ignored him, turning back to Missy. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled he body flush against his.

Missy could feel her breathing get shallower inside her chest at their contact.

The masked merc finally turned to Al.

"Oh I see you've finally crawled out of the squalor that is our living room, and made an effort to be here for your roomie for once," he said in a light tone. "I'm honoured."

"Don't mention it," said Al coolly. "I hope you like your cake?"

She gestured with her head, over towards a table in the far corner of the room, where a large lop-sided cake sat, covered in a messy chocolate frosting.

"Mmmm, looks delicious," said Wade In a tone, thick with sarcasm. "I'm guessing you laced it in something to try and kill me off?"

Al shrugged, as Wade leant his masked face in towards her.

"Well I've got news for you," he said with a carrying whisper. "I'm indestructible."

Al let out a small, 'pfft'.

"Pity," she utterd. "I was hoping that cyanide would have worked."

Missy merely shook her head.

"Just ignore him. It looks lovely, Al," she said reassuringly. "I'm sure it will taste great."

But Al turned towards her seriously.

"No honey, don't touch it, I wasn't kidding about the cyanide," she said placing hand to Missy's forearm.

Missy gaped but didn't have time to say another word as the room immediately quietened and suddenly a large, imposing man, strolled through the door.

He was wearing worn old leather jacket, bulging at the arms, straining to contain the muscles beneath.

In his mouth was a large cigar, barely detracting from the scowl that was plastered across his features.

Missy recognised him immediately from the descriptions Wade had given her of him in the past.

The man parted the crowds as he walked, marching straight up to Wade.

The merc immediately took a step forward, moving in front of Missy, almost blocking her from the man's view.

"Wade…" said the large guy in a low voice, as the room fell silent.

Wade smiled behind his spandex mask.

"Logan…" he uttered in return.

Logan, or Wolverine as he was better known to the public, looked as though he was trying his hardest to refrain from snarling.

Missy watched the pair carefully, as did the other people in the room, waiting for a fight to break out any second.

Logan huffed.

"As I was _kindly_ invited to your birthday," said Logan in a prickly voice. "I guess I should do the honourable thing and grant you immunity… For one day."

Wade's white eyes widened brightly.

"That means one day where I can't impale you with these," he growled as he raised his fist. Missy watched in horror as four large metal claws extended from his knuckles with a loud ' _snikt_ '.

"Twenty-four hours?" said Wade in a dreamy tone. "You really mean it, Papa Bear?"

Logan clenched his jaw, retracting his blades begrudgingly.

"Keep talkin' and that _day_ will have started yesterday, Pool," he snarled.

And with that Logan turned on his heel and strolled back through the crowds on his way back out of the door.

"Coloussus, Negasonic," he said with a curt nod as he did so, spotting his two fellow XMen.

And then he was gone.

Wade slapped his hands to his cheeks and turned to Missy. "Did you hear that?" he said, feigning delight. "Wasn't he just dreamy?"

Missy merely rolled her eyes, as Weasel still stood behind the bar, shook his head.

"I can't believe he came all the way down here just to tell you that," he said, finally pouring Wade's drink and pushing it towards him. "Sounds like he's got a soft spot for you."

"Well that's better than a hard spot I suppose," said Wade with a nod. "Although I've had many of _those_ from Old Adamantium Balls over the years too…"

He leaned over to Weasel. "And _that_ definitely didn't come out wrong..."he said in a hushed whisper.

Missy smirked, shaking her head as Wade's phone suddenly buzzed loudly in his pocket.

Quickly retracting it, he peered at the screen.

"Well if it isn't a message from Mr Stark," he said with a frown. "I hope he's decided to gift me one of his Iron Man suits. We almost have the same fucking superhero colour scheme after all..."

Clicking into the message he read it aloud.

" _Happy Birthday Deadpool. I hope you get totally wasted, Have a drink on me. TS_ "

"There's a link," said Wade, his thumbs dancing across the screen. "Aaaaand he's just put ten thousand dollars into my bank account."

Missy's eyebrows shot up. And from behind them, Weasel's jaw dropped.

"God, I need new friends," he said in an incredulous tone, shaking his head. "You need to hook me the fuck up, Wade."

But the masked merc merely ignored him, turning back to Missy. "Now I really can buy that bazooka gun," he said with a nod.

Missy merely smiled as he suddenly took his hand in hers and pulled her away from the bar and out of earshot of the others.

"Hey..." said Wade, pulling her into him, his gloved hands around her waist. "...You really didn't have to do all this..."

But Missy tugged at her lip and shook her head.

"I wanted to," she said smiling gently. "You surprised me with flights down to see my Mom for my birthday, remember?"

Behind his mask, Wade raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"I thought those tickets were from an anonymous donor..." he said in innocent voice.

Missy let out a happy sigh and gave the merc a small nudge. "As if I didn't know they were from you, Wade..."

Before they had started hooking up and even back before they had started dating, Missy had found two tickets on the morning of her birthday outside the front door of her apartment. She had of course known it was Wade who had bought them for her, but back then, they really had been nothing more than just good friends, and the real opportunity to thank him had never come up.

Wade grinned behind his mask and stared down at her.

Missy's heart pounded in her ribcage.

She could feel her stomach doing somersaults… but right now finding the right words just seemed impossible.

"Wade-" she started, just as a loud voice suddenly broke across their moment.

"Mr Pool!"

The pair turned around, breaking apart to see Dopinder walking toward them.

He was wearing an ill-fitting t-shirt and was sporting a bruised eye.

"Dopinder, buddy!" said Wade brightly. "Nice shiner!"

The young cab-driver smiled.

"Thank you DP," he said with a nod. "I got into another fight with Bantu. He is very, very wiley."

Wade gestured to Missy.

"You've met my lovely friend Melissa?" he said placing a hand to her upper back.

"Ah yes," said Dopinder with a knowing nod. "The woman, who you have confessed on many, many occasions, is the love of your-"

"Oooook, Dopinder," said Wade, cutting the talkative cab-driver off hastily, as Missy smiled, gazing down at her shoes. "You here to join in the party?"

"Sadly no," said Dopinder with a sigh. "I have a customer waiting outside. I just wanted to come in to wish you a wonderful birthday Mr Pool. And to let you know that for your next few cab rides, a crisp high five, is all that will be necessary."

Missy glanced up and smiled.

"Thank you, my friend," said Wade as the young man rushed off, giving Wade a small wave as he did so.

Missy laughed.

"Check you out, Mr Popular," said Missy nudging Wade's shoulder as she strutted past him on her high heels.

Wade gave a growl- that only she was listening out for, and followed her hungrily.

She strolled over to the bar once more, where Negasonic and Colossus were now standing, talking to Weasel.

The enormous metal man looked up as Wade approached.

"Here," he said, pushing a small shot glass towards the masked merc. "It is tradition in my country to toast any celebration with a shot of vodka."

But Wade wrinkled his masked nose. "Vodka?" he said wincing. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down, my metal-penised friend. I have many, MANY bad memories of getting wasted off cheap vodka, that just the smell of it makes me want to barf and to smash my own memories out of my skull with a fucking brick."

Missy grimaced.

"If he doesn't want it, I'll take it," said Negasonic instantly, plucking the shot glass from Colossus' huge fingers, and moving it towards her lips.

But Colossus was too quick for her. He stuck out his hand and snatched it out of her grasp.

"You are underage, Negasonic," he said in a reprimanding tone.

The teenager merely huffed and crossed her arms over herself moodily.

"Awww go on," said Weasel goadingly, as he wiped down beer glasses with a dirty rag. "One drink won't hurt."

Missy gazed up at him giving a snort and shaking her head.

"Yeah and it isn't as if I haven't had a drink before," said Negasonic huffily, shooting Colossus a dark look.

"Do not tell me this," said the giant man shaking his head. "I am supposed to be taking care of you. Bringing you to places like this is not something Professor would approve of. Let alone getting you drunk…"

"Oh give it here," said Al suddenly appearing from nowhere. She snatched the shot glass from Colossus'' hand. "If that ball-sack doesn't want it and the kid here can't have it, then _I_ will gladly take it off your hands."

And with that, Al lifted the small glass to her lips and threw back the vodka.

She smacked her lips approvingly.

"Oh yes...takes me back to me disco days..." she said happily, jiving her way through the middle of them. She slapped a note down onto the bar as she did so. "I think I'll take another one of those for when I'm done in the bathroom, please bartender."

Al wiggled off in the direction of the ladies restroom as the group burst into peals of laughter.

"Uh hello!" shouted Weasel after her, holding up the note. "This is a one dollar bill!"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Thanks so much to ILoveThee, Bean, cherrishish, , FreyaCabanas, dancinndonna, Guest, Mia, , ImmaSlytherout and Entermagicalrealms for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Also can I just say a massive thank you to the person who nominated** _ **'Cant you just stay over tonight like any normal BFF'**_ **story under the 'Favorite Marvel' and also Deadpool in that fic as your 'Favorite Fan Fiction character' category at the BiT fanfic awards. so lovely of you. And it's so nice to be appreciated!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The evening flitted by, and by ten thirty, Wade had already lost two arm wrestling matches and was currently in the process of growing back his pinkie finger on both hands as forfeit.

The old jukebox was playing terrible eighties tracks, which of course, the masked-merc loved.

He had spent the last hour or so moving between groups of people, catching up with old buddies he hadn't seen in a while and generally having a great time.

Every fifteen minutes or so, he would always end up dragging Missy over, either to introduce her to his buddies, or to do nothing more than to plead with her, to tell him what his birthday gift was.

"Please?" he whined, the fifteenth time.

They were standing outside against the back wall of the bar. Missy had just wanted a little fresh air and had, of course, been followed out here by the merc.

Wade's arm was currently keeping her pinned in place against the wall. He had removed his mask and currently his scarred face was a mere inch away from hers.

Missy merely smiled coyly back at him, running her hand down his broad, spandex-clad chest.

"You'll see when you get to unwrap it later..." she said teasingly, biting her lip.

Wade gave stared down at her and gave a needy groan.

He moved his mouth nearer hers.

"I am _so_ going to prise it out of you..." he said with a low growl.

Missy shuddered. Her whole body tingled at his words.

"Good luck with that..." she purred back, grinning, as he pressed his lips hungrily to hers.

They ended up making out for a good ten minutes, before Weasel finally appeared. Dragging Missy from the merc's clutches.

"You two are so predictable..." said Weasel tugging her away, shaking his head as he did so.

Missy smoothed down her blouse and skirt, as she attempted to catch her breath, glancing back at the panting spandex-covered merc over her shoulder.

"We need to do the cake," Weasel continued in a hushed tone. "Al is just lighting the candles."

Missy stared up at him frowning.

"Al?" she said in a concerned tone. "You've let Al alone with matches... Al?"

"Yeahhhh..." said Weasel, realisation slowly dawning on him. "Didn't really think that one through..."

Missy shook her head and turned the corner, to see Al leaning over the cake, having completely melted at least four of the candles and wasted almost an entire pack of matches.

"I've almost got it..." muttered Al, as she fumbled with a lit match.

Weasel merely sighed, taking the box from her grasp.

In a blink of eye all of the candles were lit and the lights in the room were dimmed. It wasn't a second later that Wade appeared around the door. His mask had been pulled down over his face once again.

A small chorus of _Happy Birthday_ rang out through the bar as Wade paced slowly forwards.

Stopping beside the cake, he paused momentarily, his white eyes flitting up to Missy's.

There they lingered for a long moment as she felt her heart pound inside her chest and her face flush.

And it was then that she realised…..this was where she wanted to be….. forever.

Right here next to him….. this fucking idiot in red….

Missy smiled and tugged at her lip with her teeth.

He turned away after what felt like the longest of moments and lifted up his mask a little, revealing his mouth.

"Make a wish," said Colossus in a jolly tone as Wade blew out the candles and everyone gave a cheer.

As the candlelight flickered out, the place was plunged into near darkness.

Suddenly Missy felt hands on her body. She grinned, knowing exactly who it was….

She feel the warmth of Wade's body beneath the spandex suit, pressed up against hers and breathed in his musky, cotton candy scent.

She peered up through the gloom, to see a masked face she recognised so well.

"Want to continue where we left off before we were so fucking rudely disturbed?" he asked, his lips lingering near to her ear.

Missy shuddered beneath his touch and pulled at her lips desperately.

"Maybe later..." she uttered, running her hands over his broad shoulders, before giving him a small shove as the lights came back on. "But right now you need to spend some time with your other guests."

Wade grinned, tugging the mask back over his chin as he walked backwards, away from her.

"Fine," he said with a faux sigh. "But I know I am _this_ close to getting out of you what my gift is."

Missy grinned and shook her head, strutting away, knowing full well, Wade's eyes were still on her as she did so.

She headed back over to the bar where Al was stood talking to Colossus.

Missy sat herself up on a high barstool and stared across the small crowd of partygoers. She really did not know many of Wade's friends. Most of the them she presumed, he had known from his days as a real mercenary, before the days of the Mutant X program.

But throughout the night the merc had managed to introduce her to most of them. The majority of characters' had merely given her a knowing look the moment he had said her name. Of course they had all been polite, most likely due to the fact they didn't dare piss off the best friend of a very, very volatile indestructible superhero.

She let out a sigh.

She couldn't describe the warmth and happiness she felt right now, just being here with him….

And being here as….well… _his_.

That was the truth and she knew it. At the end of the day she could deny it all she wanted, but it in the end it would always just be the two of them.

But every time she tried to think of how happy she was, the memory of Wade planning on leaving her shot through her chest like a knife.

Granted, he had only been trying to protect her, but that still didn't stop it from hurting….

Missy glanced down at the floor as she suddenly heard a loud booming voice fill the room.

"Aha! You never fail to make me laugh, small red man," came the laughing tones of-

"Well if it isn't fucking Thor?" said Weasel suddenly at her shoulder, gazing over the long-haired Adonis who had appeared beside Wade across the room. "I invited him, but I didn't even know they had cell phones in space."

The blonde-haired god, was standing there in jeans and a dark jacket, but still looked every inch an Asgardian.

Missy had seen him around the offices at HQ, but only very rarely and they had _never_ been introduced. But from the tales the merc had told her, he knew Wade pretty well…

…Whether that was a good or a bad thing, Missy wasn't sure….

Missy looked over, just as another figure stepped out from behind Thor. A slightly shorter man, with sandy blonde hair….

Steve Rogers…

Missy watched as Wade's white eyes narrowed in the Cap's direction and they exchanged a few short words.

Missy gave a gulp, half expecting a fight to suddenly break out…. for the second time tonight.

But before anything could happen, Thor's voice broke over the room once again.

"Mead all round!" he yelled, as cheers from the crowd suddenly rang out.

From Missy's side, Weasel gave a groan, as a sudden flurry of people approached the bar. Missy moved aside before glancing up once more.

She noticed Steve's eyes search the room intently before suddenly landing on her.

Missy looked away, pretending to be interested in flicking through song lists on the beaten up jukebox, but out of the corner of her eye, saw the tall, blonde man stroll over to her.

"Hey," came Steve's sudden voice at her side, as she felt him place a hand on her upper arm gently.

Missy turned and smiled politely.

"Hi," she said, her eyes flicking over to where Thor had Wade cornered in deep conversation, his large hand on the merc's spandex-covered shoulder.

She glanced back up to Steve.

"How have you been?" he asked with an award-winning smile. "I haven't seen you since you had the flu. I've been down to your floor at work a couple of times but haven't seemed to catch you."

Missy shook her head.

"I'm good," she uttered in a friendly tone. "I've just been super busy. I guess we're just like ships in the night…"

In fact, Missy had, on the three occasions Steve had appeared at the elevator on her floor, run off to the copier on the far side of the office and made herself scarce. It hadn't been hiding exactly, but she knew she didn't want to wind up Wade any further. She knew his feelings on the star-spangled superhero…

"So you having a good evening?" asked Steve his eyes lingering on her features. "You're buddy seems to be having a great time."

He cocked his thumb back over to where Thor now had Wade under his arm, jostling with him in a jovial manner.

Missy smiled. "Yeah, I'm just glad so many people turned up," she said biting her lip before looking up at Steve. "Thanks for coming…."

Steve merely shrugged easily as Missy let out a small frown.

"I never really realised the two of your got on that well…" she continued carefully.

Steve was quiet for a long moment before he smiled once more.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I guess we're not," he said a little awkwardly his eyes moving to the floor then back up to hers. "It's only that Thor was coming and…..well, I knew _you_ would probably be here."

Missy froze and stared up at him in alarm, his heart beginning to pound inside her chest.

He let out a long sigh.

"Well…what I'm trying to say is-" he started.

But before he could continue, Missy turned suddenly to see Wade at her side.

His white eyes were narrowed and she could tell that his face was twisted into a dark frown behind his mask.

"Hey there, Cap," he said in a deadly tone, popping the 'p'.

The merc had come to stand close to Missy, his hand pressing against her lower back possessively.

Steve frowned, looking at the contact between them.

He shot Missy a small questioning look before turning back to Wade.

"I'd better be going-" said the blonde superhero before he was cut off my Thor suddenly clapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Rogers, take this," said Thor in a booming voice pressing a bottle of beer into his hand. "It is indeed a refreshing beverage."

"No, we should really be-" mumbled Steve, as Thor's eyes travelled quickly to Missy who was standing silent beside Wade.

"I don't think we've met," said the Asgardian cutting across Steve once again, with a grin. He grasped Missy's hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

She instantly blushed, raising her eyebrow, trying hard to suppress a laugh. She was definitely going to hear about this from Wade afterwards…

"This is my friend Missy. The one I was telling you about…" piped up the merc in a playful tone. "…with the ass that just will _not_ quit!"

Missy glanced at Wade and let out a small smirk. She could feel his gloved hand drifting down her spine teasingly.

Thor gave a frown. "I am surprised you care so much about an obviously very dedicated donkey…" he said, shaking his head. "Do you work the farming lands?"

Missy snorted, but managed to cover it up as a cough. "No, no, I work at SHEILD HQ," she muttered, righting herself once more.

"Yeah, over with me," said Steve instantly.

Missy was sure she heard Wade let out a low growl at her side.

"Ah," said Thor beaming. "A fellow comrade. Are you invited to the staff outing next month? I believe Stark has organised something called 'camping' for us."

Missy reddened slightly as she felt's Wade turn to her.

She hadn't told him about the trip yet. If she was honest she didn't really want to go…

"I'm not sure yet…" she said with a shrug.

But Steve gave her a nudge. "Oh come on! Fresh air, the smell of pine and the sun on your face, I'm sure you'll love it," he said encouragingly.

But Missy felt Wade's arm slip further around her waist, tugging her body close to his.

"Ok Bear Grylls," said Wade in a dangerous tone. "What? You think you're going to charm her into your tent with the offer of smores and a lecture on _What America Means to Me_."

Missy closed her eyes. She felt her face flush with colour.

Steve merely scowled, placing down his bottle of beer on a nearby table.

"Enjoy your night, Wilson," he said shaking his head, ignoring Wade's comment. "And Missy, I'll see you Monday."

And with that, Steve leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Missy's powdered cheek.

She could see Wade gaping behind his mask out of the corner of her eye.

Thor merely smiled warmly, not noticing the tension. "I guess I will be going too," he said cheerily. "It was good to meet you Missy and enjoy the rest of your day of birth, Wilson. May it be a good one for you."

And with that, the two men crossed the room and left the bar.

After a long moment Missy turned to Wade, poking him in the spandex-covered chest with her finger.

"You need to stop being so jealous…" she said in a low, teasing voice.

As Wade lowered his chin, pulling her body into his own greedily, his hands trailing down her waist, down to her ass.

"And you need to stop flirting with Steve Rogers right in front of me…" he said in a low voice.

Missy smiled, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I told you," she said, her lips lingering close to his masked face. "I'm not interested in Steve Rogers…"

"And who are you interested in?" he said huskily, giving her ass a gentle squeeze.

Missy glanced down before gazing up into his white eyes once more.

She leant forwards slightly, her mouth lingering close to his ear.

"You.." she said in barely a whisper.

Wade let out a low growl, pulling back to face her.

"You know, as much as I've had a fucking great evening, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate evry thing you've done here," he said grinning. "I really just want to get out of here….with you."

Missy smiled and gazed around.

By this point everyone was pretty inebriated and it wasn't likely they would notice if the pair of them slipped out of the back door quietly.

Over at the bar Colossus, Negasonic and Al were laughing at Weasel trying to work out the currency conversion of a bag full of gold Asgardian coins, into dollars.

Missy took Wade's gloved hand in hers.

"You definitely sure you don't want to hang around and have a few more drinks?" she said giving him a small nudge.

But Wade pressed his free hand to her hip.

"I just want to get home and see what your birthday gift to me is…" he murmured and with that, he gave her hand a sudden tug and dragged her off along the corridor and out of the back entrance to the bar.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the pair bustled into Wade's apartment, kissing feverously.

Wade's mask had been lifted up slightly to reveal his mouth, his hands roaming desperately over her body and she pawed at him hungrily.

She dragged him backwards towards his bedroom door, before finally tugging her lips away from his.

He flung off his mask and looked at her for a long moment. He was breathing hard, his pupils dilated

Missy gave a smile and pushed him away from her gently.

"Give me two minutes…" she said with a purr, dragging her fingernails down his tight abs. "….and close your eyes."

Wade gave her a questioning look, before doing as he was told.

"Is this my gift?" he said folding his arms across himself, as Missy disappeared. "I hope it's a new pair of rollerblades. Ooh! Or a signed photograph of Justin Bieber… "

There was silence from Missy as Wade continued to guess.

"You know I don't like cats but I wouldn't say no to a puppy," he said listing that off on his fingers. "Or if you can get Sabretooth into a cage that would also be a fucking good alternative…."

There was a minute of silence before suddenly Missy called through the door.

"Ok," she said in a playful tone, usually reserved just for the merc himself. "You can come in now."

Wade opened his eyes and opened the door with a shove.

He only made it one step through the doorway, when he stopped in his tracks giving a sudden needy groan at the sight that met his eyes.

For sitting on the bed was Missy…wearing nothing but a bright red bow across her chest.

She grinned up at him and beckoned him closer with her finger.

Wade complied instantly, his breath shallow in his throat.

"You want to unwrap your gift?" she said with a whisper, as he stared down at her longingly.

He let out a long shuddering breath and just this once…. Wade Wilson was lost for words.

Missy bit her lip.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," she said with a purr….…..before Wade pounced….

* * *

 **I'd love some constructive feedback. What would you like to see from Missy and Wade and what did you think of this chapter? Cute?**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was a warm and sunny Sunday afternoon.

A gentle breeze wafted through Missy's living room drapes.

The tv was showing re-runs of old cartoons, but the volume, on this occasion was turned all the way down.

Missy and Wade were laid across the couch, having a completely lazy day...

It was something their either of them rarely got the chance to enjoy.

Wade was usually chasing mob bosses around the city and Missy was normally super busy with work. And when they weren't doing that, they were either out and about going on- 'what's another word for dates that aren't dates' and having constant sex.

"I am literally so comfortable right now, I never want to move again," murmured Missy with a contented sigh.

"Yeah why bother something as trivial as work or bathroom breaks or eating," said Wade, his eyes closed.

The merc was in full Deadpool costume, but his mask lay haphazardly on floor beside him.

He was lying on his back, Missy draped across his chest...

His arm was thrown easily around her shoulders, the other tracing lazy patterns across the skin peeking out from under her sweater.

Missy smiled gently into him, her fingers toying with the zip at his chest.

"Can't we just stay here all week?" she said giving a small yawn. "It's so quiet over at SHEILD at the moment that I doubt they would even notice I was gone."

Wade ran his fingers along Missy's bare hip, toying with the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Sounds to me like you need another super-villain to keep you all busy over there," he said in a playful tone. "Fucking Rogers would be bulging out of his tight pants at the thought of another guy in spandex causing havoc across the city."

Missy glanced up at Wade's scarred face, smirking slightly. "Are you offering?" she said in a goading tone.

Wade shrugged easily, his eyes still closed. "Pfft. SHEILD would be lucky to have me as a super-villain," he said in a hazy voice.

Missy cocked her eyebrow at him, shaking her head slightly, before giving a sigh and nuzzling into his chest once again.

"Are we staying here tonight?" she asked in a tired voice.

Wade replied immediately. "Yes," he said lazily. "If I have to hear Al droning on for one more night about her ingrown toenail, I am going to fucking bag her up and throw her in the river."

Missy rolled her eyes at the mercenary. "She's really not that bad, Wade," she uttered with a sigh.

Wade ignored her comment, instead running his hand across her shoulder.

"You know, I don't actually think we've spend a night apart since...well...all this started..." she murmured, after a long moment or two.

Wade gave a sniff. "Sleeping alone is a waste of my sexual talent," he said matter-of-factly, as Missy smirked.

A minute or two passed in silence. The distant drone of several cars on the street below and the warm breeze trickling over them, lulled them both into a slight doze.

The only movement from the pair, was the long, drawn out rise and fall of their chests as they breathed and Wade's thumb, tracing over Missy's hipbone.

This only lasted for a few long minutes before they were rudely disturbed by Missy's phone buzzing across the surface of the coffee table beside them.

She gave a groan, lifting herself from Wade's warm body and reaching for her cell.

She peered at the screen.

1 new text message - Steve Rogers

Missy's eyes suddenly widened as she opened the message and read.

Glancing up at Wade, she momentarily gave a gulp before locking her cell and placing it down onto the sofa beside her.

"Who was that?" asked Wade, his eyes still shut. "Old Ice-Balls asking if you wanted to go on a date with him?"

Missy froze, staring up at him suddenly. She didn't answer, her face turning bright red.

After a moment or two of silence, Wade opened one eye, giving a sudden scowl and pulled himself up into a sitting position, staring at her, his mouth agape.

"You're fucking with me, right?" he said narrowing his eyes into a deep frown.

Missy gave another gulp and gazed up at him guiltily. "I'm sure he didn't mean it as anything more than just a bite to eat-" she began.

"That star-spangled asshole!" said Wade with a growl. "I am going to shove that shield so far up his-"

"Wade-" said Missy warningly, shooting him a look. "He's just trying to be...nice..."

The merc gave a loud huff and folded his arms across his chest, crossly. "Nice? ...Suuuure..." he uttered irritably. "In other words, he just wants to fuck you."

Missy sighed, lifting the phone to her face once more and reading the message aloud.

" _Hey Missy, It was great seeing you last weekend. Are you free tomorrow night? I was thinking of trying that sushi place across the street from HQ, if you wanted to join me? I've never eaten raw fish before, so I'm pretty excited to try it. My treat? S."_

Missy glanced over at Wade.

"It's just sushi," she said carefully, tugging at her lip, and gazing down into her lap. "Besides, I told you I'm not interested in him..."

She gave a small sigh, blinking slowly and dropping her phone to the sofa beside her.

Wade's brown eyes roved across her features for a long moment before he suddenly, without a word, brought his lips to hers...

It took Missy a second to realise what was happening. She smiled into his mouth, letting out a small laugh.

Wade kissed her hungrily, their lips moving against each other, desperation building.

In an instant Wade was leant over her, pressing her against the sofa cushions possessively.

His gloved hands moved down to the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Wade..." she managed to murmur needily as he finally tugged his mouth from hers, pressing a trail of lazy kisses down her neck, down to her collarbone, before pulling up her sweater slightly revealing her bare abdomen.

He gazed up at her through hooded lids before pressing his lips gently to her hipbone.

Missy let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, resting her head back against the sofa cushions.

He ran his tongue lower and lower, finally reaching her waistband before suddenly, and tortuously, stopping.

Missy bit her lip and sat up on her elbows, narrowing her eyes at the merc.

"If you're a good girl, Daddy might carry on," he said in a goading voice. "But if you want to go ahead go on dates and take Old Rogers' virginity then we may have a problem on our hands..."

Missy smiled down at Wade, letting out a laugh.

"How many times have I told you," she said shaking her head and coming to sit upright, as Wade backed up off her. "I am not even remotely interested in Steve."

She moved over the couch, coming to straddle Wade's lap.

She leant her face close to his and reaching up, she stroked her thumb over his scarred lips.

"I like my men..." she uttered, her mouth brushing against his. "-...crazy... possessive... and ready to kill anyone who hurts me..."

Wade gave a nod. "And I know I fucking tick all that criteria, don't you think?" he replied as Missy nodded in response.

"Most definitely," she said with a smile. "And although Steve is...nice. He doesn't really compare to having a BFF who gives me what I want, whenever I want..."

She kissed at Wade's lips gently before pulling away once more and staring down into his brown eyes.

"Now...stop being jealous... can we just go back to our lazy day please?" asked Missy with a pout.

Wade titled his head. "What?" he asked in a playful voice. "And no fucking? Are you sure?"

Missy gave a yawn and a huge stretch before settling herself back down against Wade's chest, as he lay back on against the cushions.

She smiled and closed her tired eyes.

"Nap now and then we can fuck later..." she murmured with a gentle sigh.

Wade cocked an eye at her and let out a frown.

"I really do fucking give you what you want, whenever you want don't I?" he said shaking his scarred head. "Ridiculous. I'm supposed to be a fucking mercenary!"

Missy grinned. "Are you complaining?" she uttered.

Wade closed his eyes and shrugged. "Not at all," he uttered as he closed his eyes, ready to join her for the rest of their lazy day...

* * *

 **Sorry it's just a short one. I know that this site has been playing up this past week so I am a bit reluctant to post at the moment. Is anyone still reading?**

 **Please review. ( It definitely helps me update quicker!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Wade Wilson pushed open the door to Missy's apartment with one hand, taking a bite out of a large hot-pocket with the other.

It had just gone 6pm and the merc knew that Missy had finished work by now and would most likely be home.

Tonight was most certainly the night that he was planning on wooing her…. Missy….

The plan was a romantic walk down at the pier followed by a corn dog and a few turns on the ferris wheel, where they would make out the entire time, then they could finish the evening by eating cotton candy until they felt sick, before making out some more.

He was tired of all of this… and knew that he definitely needed to prove to her that he could be good- no, GREAT- 'boyfriend material'. Way better than Steve fucking Rogers at least…

Wade knew that he definitely needed to do something fast…before that star-spangled asshole got in there, anyway…

"Honey, I'm home…" he said in a playful tone, taking a few steps into the room, about to peel off his mask entirely. "Hey, I was thinking…what do you say to-"

But Wade was suddenly cut off by Missy appearing quickly in front of him.

She looked a little flustered. She was still in her work blouse and pencil skirt and even her high heels.

She gave a gulp and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby," she said shaking her head. "I couldn't really say no…"

And with that she tugged Wade's mask back over his mouth, as the merc scowled suddenly down at her.

"What the f-" he began, but Missy hurriedly pressed a finger to his spandex-covered mouth.

"PLEASE don't swear…" she said, shaking her head in alarm.

She grabbed him by the hand, as Wade placed his hot pocket down onto a side-table and followed.

She led him around the corner.

"This….." she said in a kindly voice. "….is Emily…"

Wade's frown slowly disappeared as he caught sight of a tiny little girl, no older than three, sitting at Missy's small dining table, propped up on two or three cushions. She was coloring-in, concentrating hard at her drawing.

She had short brown hair with a red bow sticking out of the top and a pretty blue dress on. Under the table Wade could just see her tiny leggings covered in bright yellow giraffes.

"Emily," said Missy, letting go of Wade's gloved hand and moving over to where Emily sat. "This is Wade… he's the superhero I was telling you about…"

The little girl looked up at Wade with wide brown eyes, looking a little frightened.

Missy quickly came to crouch beside her, and stroked the back of the little girl's hair gently.

"It's ok," she said in a warm tone. "Wade's not going to hurt you. He's nice, I promise."

Wade's face broke into a wide grin behind his mask.

He slowly approached the pair of them.

"Hey there, Em," he said in a light tone. "Whatcha' drawing?"

The girl's eyes flickered up towards Wade but she didn't reply, she instead shuffled closer towards Missy' in her seat.

Missy looked up sadly at Wade, before turning back to Emily once more.

"Don't you want to show Wadey what you've drawn?" she asked in a whisper. But the little girl quickly shook her head, placing down her crayon and folding her hands in her lap. "No?"

Missy got to her feet and moved over to Wade, pulling him out of earshot.

"I'm so sorry," she uttered quietly, rubbing his strong arm with her hand.

"It's fine, don't worry," said the merc in a serious tone. He paused for a long moment before suddenly peering between the two of them. "Wait… She's not yours, is she?"

Missy gaped. "Mine? What? … No! What are you talking about?" she said in a hushed whisper. "No, she's one of my old school friends, Janet's daughter. Her boyfriend has been treating her… well… pretty bad lately and…well, she just wanted Emily out of the house for tonight while she…uh…talks things through with him…."

Wade frowned behind his mask.

"Does she need any help?" said Wade reaching for his katanas at his back. " …Because I am _more_ than willing to fuck up any asshole who thinks that laying a finger on any woman is ok…"

"No swearing, Wade," said Missy warningly before she let out another sigh. "No, it's fine. Janet can take care of herself. She just didn't want Emily hearing any of it, is all…"

"So Emily is staying over tonight, aren't you sweetie?" said Missy walking over to the little girl once more causing her to took up a little nervously. "We've already had our dinner. Do you want tell Wade what you had?"

But Emily didn't say a word, her eyes merely travelling over Wade's red and black-suited appearance.

Missy turned back to Wade. "Sorry, she's just a little shy…" she said to the merc, pressing her hand to the top of Emily's head once more and toying with the tuft of brown hair sticking out from the top of her red bow. "Did you want any juice, sweetie?"

But Emily hurriedly shook her head.

Missy sighed.

"Ewwww," said Wade shaking his head and coming to sit down in the seat opposite Emily across the table. "Who wants yukky old juice…"

Emily peered up at him, grasping up a crayon in her pudgy little hand.

"I bet _I_ can guess what Em wants…" he started. "Maybe some…..tea?"

Emily shook her head.

"Coffee?" he tried.

But Emily shook her head once more, staring up at him. Her mouth opened slightly.

"A beer?" he said in an alarmed tone, playing a hand to his spandex clad chest in shock.

Emily shook her head harder but this time her lips began to curve up into a smile.

"VODKA?!" he said even louder as the little girl suddenly let out a tiny giggle.

Relaxing slightly, she turned back to her drawing, coloring the edge of what looked like a rainbow with the red crayon in her hand.

Missy smiled down at Wade.

"He is so silly, isn't he Emily?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I like chocolate milk…" said the little girl suddenly, in the quietest of voices, her eyes still fixed firmly on her picture.

"Chocolate milk?" said Missy in a gentle tone. "Well…if you want… one of us could pop out to the store to get you some."

The little girl stared quickly up. "Can I come too?" she said looking a little worried. "I don't like the rabbit one, I onwy like the cow one."

Missy frowned, glancing at the clock.

"I don't know, sweetie, it's getting late," she said. "You still need a bath and your story before bed."

But Emily manged to give Missy such a look, that her heart seemed to melt instantly.

"Ok," she said with a sigh. "But let's get your boots and your coat on and we can all go."

And with that, she took Emily by the hand and helped her to hop down from her seat as Wade watched the pair of them in awe.

He could manage nothing more, than to shake his head before slowly getting to his feet.

God, he loved her so fucking much right now…

* * *

Missy shut the door to her apartment behind her with a snap. Wade was waiting in the hall for the pair of them and she saw him smile behind his mask as they approached.

"Ready, Emily?" asked Missy, taking the little girl by her little mittened-hand once more.

Emily nodded.

"Right…chocolate milk…no rabbits… we've got this people," said Wade clapping his hands together as Missy smiled.

Five minutes later they had arrived at the small corner store at the end of the Missy's street.

It was already dark outside, and the air was cold and biting on this rainy night.

Heading inside the brightly lit shop, Wade instantly bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Oooh magazines!" he said heading over to an aisle on the far side of the store.

Missy peered around.

"Excuse me?" she asked the shop assistant who was sat behind the counter. "Have you got any chocolate milk?"

"Wif cows on…" corrected Emily from her side.

"With cows on…" repeated Missy with a nod.

The shopkeeper smiled and pointed over her shoulder. "There should be some over there on your right," he said in a friendly voice.

Missy smiled and was about to head over to one of the tall refrigerators, when she suddenly felt a tugging on her sleeve.

She crouched down, coming face-to-face with Emily.

"Everything ok sweetie?" she asked gently.

But the little girl pursed her lips together, a tiny frown crossing her features.

"Is that man a superhewo like Wadey?" she asked in the quietest of voices, pointing up towards a figure that had just walked through the door.

Missy gazed up…. her eyes widening in horror, as she took in the sight that met her eyes.

Stalking through the doorway was a man dressed in a black balaclava and a hooded sweatshirt. In his hand he was holding a black holdall and a large gun.

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVE!" he yelled loudly, as Emily pressed herself into Missy, frightened by the man's sudden outburst.

"Give me all of your takings and put in it here…" shouted the man, turning to the store-assistant and brandishing his pack. The store-assistant faltered for a second, but the gunman suddenly turned the weapon to Missy and Emily. "NOW!"

Missy wrapped her arms around Emily, holding her close and shushing her gently as the little girl whimpered.

"Fucking hurry up!" shouted the masked man as the store assistant fumbled with the till.

But suddenly, there was a loud click from another gun, right behind the gunman's head….

"Uh, buddy…" came the sudden voice of Wade Wilson, stepping out from an aisle, his desert eagle held aloft. "If _I'm_ not allowed to swear then you certainly _chimichanga-ing_ aren't…"

Right now he looked every inch the Deadpool Missy always heard about from others, but never seemed to see herself- a 6ft2 mercenary with triceps bulging from his arms, and white eyes narrowed dangerously.

The gunman turned, before suddenly staggering backwards, as Wade drew out one of his swords from its sheath easily.

"Baby," said Wade in a playful tone, glancing over at Missy. "You two wanna get out of here?"

He turned back to the gunman once more.

"Because it's pretty likely that I am going to turn this guy into _taco-ing_ burrito meat for threatening my girl and her little friend down there," he continued, as Missy got to her feet and pulled Emily swiftly away.

They headed hurriedly down one of the aisles before walking out of the sliding doors.

Once outside, Missy crouched down to Emily once again.

She gave an encouraging smile, noticing there were no tears lingering on the little girls' face.

"You were soooo brave in there, sweetie," said Missy, as Emily looked sadly up at her.

"The bad man said bad words," she said in a frightened voice.

Missy nodded, giving a gulp.

"Yeah he did," she said adjusting the button's on Emily's coat. "But Wade is going to give him a telling off. Don't you worry."

Less than a minute later Wade appeared and Missy was pleased to see he wasn't covered in any blood on this occasion.

She got to her feet, teetering on her high heels and gave him a questioning look.

But Wade merely gave a cough and turned to Emily.

"Chocolate milk for the wee mademoiselle," he said holding out a small carton of the cold drink towards Emily. "WITH a cow on."

At Missy's side, the little girl beamed happily and suddenly detached herself from Missy…instead moving over and clutching at Wade's gloved hand with her tiny, mittened one.

Missy gazed up into Wade's eyes.

"Ok then," he said cheerily, letting out a long breath of air before giving Emily's hand a small squeeze and crouching down slightly. "So I've heard that if we're good, Missy will let us stay up all night and watch cartoons…"

Missy frowned slightly as Emily looked up excitedly. She gave a sigh.

"Ok, maybe _one_ cartoon while you have your milk," she said in a gentle voice as the three of them headed back towards her apartment. "Just because you've been such a good girl. But then its bath and bedtime."

Emily gave a nod and reached out her other gloved paw and took Missy's hand in her own once again.

As the three of them walked side-by-side, Missy felt her face redden as Wade turned his masked face toward hers.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her breathing become shallow.

God, she fucking loved him so much right now…

* * *

Less than an hour later they were back at home.

Emily had finished her milk whilst watching a short episode of Scooby-Doo. She had been sat next to Wade and had closed her eyes and turned her tiny head into him, whenever the ghost had appeared on screen.

Missy, now thoroughly exhausted, had meanwhile busied herself with running a small bath filled with bubbles for the little girl.

The evening had been a long one for Missy, after a pretty full-on day at work she was now super tired. Even more tired than the excitable Emily it seemed…

After she had been bathed and dried, wriggling like a worm as she did so, Emily had pleaded with Missy, in sleepy whispers, for a story.

"Ok," said Missy as she pulled up Emily's pajama pants that were covered in bright yellow bumble bees. "But are you going to come and say goodnight to Wade?"

The little girl gave a nod, taking Missy's hand once more, as she led her into the living room where Wade was still sat on the sofa, head resting on his elbow watching the rest of the cartoons.

He flicked them quickly off, as Emily appeared in front of him, gazing up shyly.

"Goodnight," she said in a small, quiet voice, scrunching her sleeve in her hand, before giving a tiny wave.

Wade grinned behind his spandex mask.

"Night Em," he said in playful tone. "See you in the morning, kiddo."

And with that he brushed his gloved thumb across her pudgy cheek.

The little girl looked up at him in awe.

"Are you staying here to pwotect us like a superhewo again?" she asked in what was barely a whisper.

Wade glanced up at Missy who was smiling over them, before giving a nod.

"Most definitely," he said in a light tone. "In fact, it's pretty much my job…."

Emily smiled nervously before giving a giggle and running back off towards Missy, who swept her up and carried her back into the bedroom.

"So what kind of story do you want-" he heard her utter to the little girl as they disappeared.

Wade lay back against the couch cushions and gave a small sigh, flicking the tv back on.

Missy would be out in a moment, so they could still have most of their evening together, and Wade could finally get his chance to try and woo her back… before Steve Rogers had the chance to get in there first…

It was less than ten minutes later, that he glanced over his shoulder towards Missy's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

The apartment was quiet except for the sound of the sound of Shaggy and Scooby on the tv.

He frowned, getting to his feet before moving over to the bedroom door.

But the merc could do nothing but smile behind his mask, at the sight that met his eyes….

Missy was sitting up against the headboard, high heels off, with one of Emily's books open on her lap, fast asleep. Her head dropped down against her own shoulder.

Emily was curled up into the tall, caramel-haired woman, breathing deeply.

Both of them at this moment looked so comfortable and so _perfect_ , that Wade didn't dare disturb them.

He merely pulled the door silently shut, tugging off his mask and smiling to himself as he did so.

He would tell her tomorrow….

…..Or…..maybe even the day after that…..

* * *

 **Bit of a fluffy chapter. Too fluffy?**

 **Oh god, I hope it was all ok for you? Do you still like it? I feel like this story at least may be nearing its end. What do you think?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. It really does encourage me to update quicker!**

 **So you know what to do…**

 **Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Missy glanced up into the mirror, pulling a tube of lipstick from her purse.

It was a Wednesday night and Missy and Wade were at the movies.

The pair had had a pretty hectic few days and had barely had a moment alone together. Missy had been working horrendously long hours at SHEILD HQ and hadn't gotten home until at least 9pm each night. Just when Wade had been heading out on a job. He had been following a gang about town in an attempt to take each member out one by one. Originally the X-Men had been given the misson, but they had failed-twice. So Wade had of courses been called in.

But both of their long hours meant they had barely had a chance to see each other over the past few days. And when Wade had suggested the movies, Missy had leapt at the chance to spend some time with him.

He had been acting pretty strange for the past week or so. Ever since they had babysat Emily. It was as though the merc wanted to say something, but the words never really came...

Missy gave a sigh, applying her nude lipstick and admiring her appearance.

Wade was, as usual, in full Deadpool costume tonight- which had of course turned a few heads on the way over here. But Missy had made an effort with her appearance. Well, more than usual anyway.

It was a date, there was no denying it. A date with just two very good friends hanging out... Right?

She had on skinny jeans, high heels and a tight black sweater. Her caramel hair was down and ever so slightly curled.

She had spent hours deciding what to wear, despite it only being a trip to the movies...

She doubted that Wade would notice of course, but even so. She wanted to look nice for him... On their 'not a date' date.

Popping her tube of lipstick back into her purse, she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and strutted from the empty restroom.

She had left the choice of movie up to the merc. She didn't care what they saw as long as she was with him...

Stepping around the corner she saw the Wade himself, standing next to a giant Disney movie poster. His arms laden with a huge bucket of popcorn and a super-sized soda.

He glanced up as she approached, his white eyes instantly on her.

"Did I mention that you look super- _duper_ fuckable in those jeans?" he said cocking his head at her, as she reached him. "That ass is... well, fucking incredible."

Missy felt a pink tinge creep to the top of her cheeks.

"You got the tickets?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

The merc gave a nod.

"Of course I did," he said in a playful tone. Gesturing to the two stubs sticking out from his utility belt, beside his desert-eagles. "I decided on Croco-Shark 3DD."

"3 DD?" questioned Missy with a laugh, as she prised the tickets from his belt.

"Oh yeah," said Wade leaning in towards her, as they turned and headed away from the booths.  
"Three hours of freaky creatures, horrific violence and boobs."

Missy grinned. "Isn't that just an average day for you?" she said, giving her merc a small nudge.

She could see him grin behind his mask.

" _And_ I got us seats in the back row," he said in a teasing voice. "In case you get bored of the movie and wanna make out like teenagers."

Missy smirked. "I think teenagers do more than make out on the back row these days," she muttered as they approached an usher.

Wade glanced at Missy. "Oh, I am more than up for that too," he said suggestively.

Missy rolled her eyes and handed her tickets to the awaiting man.

"9.10 showing of Croco-Shark, screen 8," said the usher, his eyes hovering over Wade's masked form uneasily. "I think you're the only two for this screening."

Wade leaned into Missy. "All the better for doing naughty things in that back row," he said in a low voice, his masked-mouth brushing her ear.

Missy smiled politely, taking the torn stubs and a couple of pairs of 3D glasses from the usher, before turning away, giving Wade a small shove.

"Hey!" he cried in a reprimanding tone. "You're fucking spilling the popcorn."

Missy merely shook her head and sauntered off ahead of him.

She vaguely heard him mumble something which sounded like "Damn… That ass." as she pulled open the doors to screen 8.

As the usher had predicted, the theatre was dark, empty and quiet, save for a low piped in pop-song being played over the audio system.

Missy held the door open for Wade to slide past her, his arms still full.

"Thank you m'lady," he said with a nod, his white eyes lingering on her form. "Did I mention you look super-hot tonight?"

Missy smiled, joining him at his side.

"Yes, like ten times already, Wade," she said with a small laugh. But Wade didn't notice her blush once again, behind her curtain of hair.

She could feel butterflies dancing inside her stomach.

Wade led the way towards the back of the theatre before dropping down the popcorn and soda beside some seats in the centre of the back row.

"Perfect make-out spot," he uttered taking a seat as Missy plopped herself down beside him, smiling.

The merc instantly threw his arm around her shoulders, tugging up his mask slightly, revealing his mouth.

"You know if you weren't such a screamer we could make use of this empty room," said Wade tossing a popcorn kernel into his open mouth and throwing her a suggestive look. "Knew we should have packed the Twister mat..."

Missy shook her head, giving him a withering look as the lights dimmed further and the ads started up on the big screen before them.

The pair watched the commercials in comfortable silence, Wade's hand moving to Missy's thigh.

She chanced a glance up at him during a long car commercial. But the merc's white eyes were already on hers.

"Enjoying the view?" she uttered, throwing him a grin before leaning in towards him to take a sip of soda.

"What?" murmured Wade defensively, placing a hand to his chest, looking affronted. "Is a guy not allowed to stare longingly at his smokin' hot BFF nowadays? Geez!"

Missy but her lip, glancing down into her lap before starting up at Wade once again.

This was her chance...

If she didn't tell him now, she knew she never would...

"Wade," she began in an unsure voice. "There's something I want to-"

But she was cut off sudden up but a shockingly loud movie trailer stealing both of their attention.

"Oooh, I have so wanted to see this," said the merc in an excited tone. "You'll love it, babe. Apparently Ryan Reynolds has his shirt off for like 80% of the movie."

Missy turned to stare at the screen, letting out an all but silent, sigh.

"Looks good," she lied, barely paying attention to the trailer and taking a handful of popcorn from the tub on Wade's lap.

The merc shifted in his seat, red leather and spandex squeaking slightly as he moved.

Missy turned back to him, chewing her lip nervously.

"Wade," she said grabbing his hand suddenly. "There's something I need to tell you."

Her stomach churned as she spoke.

Wade beside her, gave a frown, tugging his mask from his face, his brown eyes searching her features.

She gave a nervous gulp.

"That camping trip..." she began. "With... the... uh... the Avengers-"

Wade scowled. "You mean with Steve fucking Rogers," he uttered in an irritated tone.

Missy could do nothing but purse her lips together.

"Yeah... Well I've been told it's mandatory. A sort of team-bonding session. And that I have to attend," she said glancing up into the merc's angry face. "Look, I'm not happy about it either. I don't want to go..."

"Oh yeah, of course you're not excited about the prospect of the 40 Year-Old Virgin trying to get into your pants..." Wade uttered in a snappy tone. "I bet he's gonna try and impress you with his numerous scout badges and then try and lure you into his tent with the sight of him breaking firewood with his bare hands."

Missy folded her arms, pulling her hand away from his, her brows knitting together.

"Are you really suggesting that I'm that easy?" she said in a furious tone. "Thanks _so_ much, Wade!"

She turned away from him, slumping back in her seat and crossing her legs moodily, just as the movie started up on the big screen before them.

She could feel the merc staring her down. He opened his mouth as if to say something but soon closed it again, obviously changing his mind.

"Fuck. You can be such a dick sometimes," muttered Missy, in a hurt voice, her eyes fixed to the screen.

Wade frowned, folding his arms across his broad chest, mirroring her.

"Well maybe you should go on a date with Rogers instead," he said in a sarcastic voice.

Missy glared over at him.

"Maybe I should..." she said with a huff, resting her head in her hand, and turning away from him.

She could feel her heart hammering inside her chest but this wasn't the same feeling as before...

This hurt...

Angry tears began to prick at her eyes but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

The movie had already started and on screen was a screaming woman with huge breasts, trying to swim away from a giant creature lurking in the shallows.

But before either of them could see the woman be violently devoured, a door just to the left of the screen was suddenly thrown open, illuminating the darkened room.

In walked six burly-looking men, all carrying guns.

"DEADPOOL," yelled a large man at the head of the group, with short dark hair and a broken nose.  
"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

His eyes searched the room before finally landing on the pair of them, sitting in the back row. Suddenly the men pointed their large weapons towards them, removing their safeties.

Missy didn't move, she merely rolled her eyes. Wade at her side, also did nothing, leaning forwards in his seat slightly.

"WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING MASKED-ASSHOLE. EVER SINCE YOU WERE HIRED TO KILL OFF OUR MEN," yelled the man at the front of the theatre in a cocky voice. "AND NOW, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND THERE, ARE GOING TO FIND OUT THE MEANING OF PAIN…. WE'RE GOING TO-"

"Uh, were in the middle of a fight here," said Wade in an irritated voice, his mask already thrown back over his face. "Do you _fucking_ mind?"

The man faltered for a long moment, as Missy shook her head.

"Maybe you should listen to the guy," she said in a mocking tone to Wade, pointing her finger accusingly at him.

"What, like Steve Rogers would?" said the merc with a moan. "Just because he's a 'talk things through first and let's all sing fucking kum-ba-ya around the campfire later', kinda guy..."

"And we're back to Steve," said Missy with s heavy sigh. "It's always the-"

"DEADPOOL, ME AND MY MEN ARE GOING TO..." began the man once again from the front of the theatre, suddenly cutting across Missy. But Wade narrowed his white eyes in the man's direction.

"Hey, dickwad!" said the merc in a loud voice. "Did I fucking stutter? We're having a fucking moment here."

Missy shook her head, giving a huff as Wade glanced her way.

"Hey, it's not my fault these douchebags decided to show up," he said, as Missy raised her eyebrows. "Don't give me that fucking look!"

But Missy merely twirled a strand of her caramel hair in her fingers disinterestedly. "No by all means, both of you, go ahead," she muttered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

She heard Wade let out a low growl, getting to his feet, and removing one of his desert eagles from his belt.

With barely a blink, and without even looking where he was aiming, he had raised his gun and shot two of the men through their skulls.

They dropped instantly to the floor, red blood spraying across the bottom portion of the screen.

"DEADPOOL-" yelled the gang leader in charge, raising his humongous gun and firing it at Wade's head.

Missy slumped down in her seat, running a finger over her still-peachy lips as bullets flew over her head. One even managing to land in the merc's shoulder.

"Fuck!" he cried loudly, giving an annoyed roar. "I only popped that shoulder back in last night."

With that he fired his gun once again, shooting another gang member in the face.

Missy glanced up at the masked-merc with a frown.

"I've told you Wade, you need to stop being so jealous," she said in an unimpressed voice, examining her perfectly polished fingernails, barely batting an eyelid at the action taking place around her.

Two years of hanging out with Wade Wilson will do that to a girl.

"Pffft, as _if_ I'm jealous! Of Rogers!?" said Wade as another bullet flying past his face. "You know, I've heard his penis shrunk so much when he was frozen in ice, the damage is irreversible... Good luck sharing a tent with him. It will probably be the only erect thing there worth talking about that night."

Missy threw Wade a look and gave a tut.

"You are the worst sometimes!" she said, giving another huff.

"Me?" snapped Wade as a bullet pierced his chest. "Oweeee! Hey, watch it!" He glared at the three remaining men,pointing a finger at them. "Not nice."

And with that he aimed his guns at two of the men and fired... sending blood splashing up across the movie screen as he did so.

Missy gave a sigh.

"Look Wade, I've told you like a million times," she said folding her hands in her lap. "Steve is sweet, but he's no crazed psychopath who I can eat chimichangas with at 2am, and watch horrendous creature-features with."

"I WILL KILL YOU DEADPOOL!" shouted the last remaining gang leader, picking the one of his dead comrades guns, and firing at the merc with both weapons.

Deadpool quickly crouched beside Missy, as bullets flew overhead.

"Yeah?" he asked her gently, cocking his head.

Missy smiled softly, giving a small nod. "Mmhmm, and besides, I'll only be away for one night."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" replied Wade. "I literally almost went stir fucking crazy not seeing you these past couple of days. One night is going to feel like a fucking lifetime. Do you know how many time I had to masturbate without you?"

"DEADPOOL. PREPARE TO DIE..." shouted the man, storming down the aisle towards them.

"Ew. It's only been like three days?" said Missy in an incredulous voice. "Besides, weren't you working?"

Wade gave a shrug. "Yeah but I found my opportunities," he said in an easy tone.

Missy rolled her eyes, shaking her head, before letting out a smile and glancing up at him.

"Well, if you'd _like_ , we could make out on the back row...now…" Missy uttered in a low teasing voice, reaching over and toying with the now-healed bullet hole at Wade's chest.

Wade grinned behind his mask. "And then later, lots and loads of make up fucking, pretty please?" he asked in raising his non-existent eyebrows behind his mask..

Missy smiled.

"We can start here if you like?" she said in a breathy, suggestive tone as Wade groaned needily.

"DEADPOOL," cried the man once again. And without even looking, Wade lifted his gun over the seat and fired.

There came a loud strangled cry and a soft whump of a body hitting the floor.

Wade tossed his desert eagles down beside him, before taking a seat back down beside Missy once again.

"Now where were we?" he said tugging off his mask and turning to her.

Missy grinned, coming to straddle Wade's lap and running her hands down his spandex-covered chest.

His gloved hands slid to her ass.

"Hey, we should do date-night's more often," said the merc with a smile, his mouth lingering close to hers. Neither of them paying any mind to the six dead bodies littered around the now, empty and blood-splattered movie theatre...

"Oh most definitely..." she said pressing her lips to his.

* * *

 **Sorry for the hiatus. I'm getting married in a three months and am super busy at the moment. If anyone would care to, this fic has been nominated in BiT awards 'Favorite Marvel' and 'Favorite fan fiction character' (for DP). Please vote if you get a chance.**

 **Please leave a comment though, it really does encourage me to update quicker. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

It was a dark and miserable Monday morning and Missy was in a terrible mood.

First of all she had spilled coffee all over her blouse just after leaving her apartment.

She had then arrived at her subway station, just in time to see the doors close in front of her and the train pull away.

And now, to top it all off, all of the documents she had been working on last Friday, had disappeared from her work computer, and not even the IT guy had been able to find a way to retrieve them. That was five hours of work she would now have to complete all over again!

Missy was now sat at her desk staring at her PC, chin resting in one hand and the other aimlessly sliding her mouse around the desktop, with the faint hope that her files would just pop back from nowhere.

She glared angrily at her phone suddenly as it buzzed across her perspex desk.

Slumping back in her seat, she picked up her cell.

 **You have 1 new snap from Wade!**

Pre-emptively rolling her eyes, she opened the app and clicked on his message…. to see a photo of Wade, in full mask, wearing a pirate hat, eyepatch and a hook superimposed onto his face. Along with the caption- _Does this eyepatch make me look like Nick Fury? Argh!_

Missy shook her head, placing the phone down, before turning back to her desktop.

Bzzzz Bzzzz

She gave a sigh, glancing at her cell.

She knew it was likely the merc…again.

He had no jobs at the moment and was making himself a nuisance in any way he could.

He had spent the last two days pissing off Wolverine and had only narrowly missed being decapitated the previous night, which Missy of course, did not approve of. But, as always, Wade had found this hilarious…

That was likely the start of Missy's bad mood if she was being honest. The last thing she had wanted over dinner, was to hear a graphic description of how his head could have been severed from his body.

Lifting her phone to her face once more, she clicked back into the app.

It was another snap from Wade, this time it was the masked merc in a flower crown, his white eyes blown wide, with the caption- _Aren't I just the prettiest little girl in the world?_

Missy merely rolled her eyes, but at the corners of her mouth, her lips twitched slightly as she placed the phone back down again.

"Missy," came a sudden voice from behind her.

Missy froze, her shoulders tensed.

She needed to be careful and one snappy response and she could potentially be fired on the spot.

"Hi Steve," she said, fixing a smile onto her face and spinning around in her chair to face the tall, blonde superhero. Crossing her long, slender legs as she did so.

Steve was stood before her in jeans and a plain white tshirt. Behind him Missy could see several of the women from the office swooning at his enormous biceps, pushing their way through the tight white fabric.

"I just came by to see how you are," he uttered in a smooth voice before letting out an awkward nod. "Aaaaand to ask if you'd seen your _friend_ , Deadpool today."

Missy gulped.

She _had_ seen him today. In fact, she had woken up naked beside him in bed this morning. But she wasn't about to let the Cap know this little details just yet.

"Um, no," she stuttered. "Why?"

Steve gave a sigh and ran his hand through his blonde locks, causing a woman at a desk near to Missy, to fan herself with her mousepad.

"It's just that we've had reports from SHEILD security that he's been seen in building in the last hour," he said matter-of-factly. "I know he caused a lot of trouble over at Professor X's place yesterday and we don't really want the same thing happening here."

Missy shook her head. "Of course not," she said innocently.

"So you haven't seen him?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Missy hadn't seen him here but she could almost guarantee that now Steve was here talking to her, that he would manage to pop up out of the ether somehow.

She wrinkled her nose. "No, sorry," she said smiling. "I haven't."

She half expected the Cap to nod and move head off but instead he lingered, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand and leaning up against her desk.

"So how have you been?" he asked, his face lightening slightly. "Shame you couldn't have made it for sushi the other night…"

Missy glanced down at her cell as it buzzed across her worktop once again.

"Yeah sorry," she said, not providing an explanation for her excuse. "How was it?"

She plucked up her phone and tapped into the new snap Wade had just sent her.

"Well, it was an experience…" said Steve nodding. "Still felt like I could have eaten a horse after I was done though."

Missy grinned up at him for a moment, before staring back down at her cell to see an image of Wade with wide comic eyes, and a rainbow fountain pouring out of his huge mouth.

She smirked, but before she could lock the screen, yet another image appeared.

"Yeah I often find that with sushi," she said smiling up at the Cap.

"So you going on the camping trip next week?" said Steve chewing on his lip and staring down at her. "Please tell me you are. I need someone else to keep me sane from hearing Tony complaining about how much he misses JARVIS."

Missy grinned.

"Yeah," she said in a glum voice, knowing it was mandatory and that she didn't likely have a choice. "I think so…"

"Awww come on," Steve goaded, giving her a nudge. "I'll tell you what, if you come I'll make sure you don't have to lift a finger. I'll put up your tent for you AND I'll toast all your s'mores."

Missy laughed. "But that's the best bit!" she said smiling.

Glancing down at her phone she opened the snap from Wade and had to try her hardest to suppress a laugh.

In the photo was Wade looking off into the distance meaningfully, with a superimposed American flag flying proudly behind him.

This time it had the caption- _Me and Rogers: Twinsies?_

Missy bit her lips and locked the screen instantly.

"You ok?" asked Steve giving a frown and glancing the phone is Missy's hand as his eyes searched her reddening face.

Missy only blushed further.

"Yuh-huh," she said nodding quickly and sliding her phone back down onto the desk.

She really was going to kill Wade when she saw him.

Steve suddenly clapped his hands together. "Alright then," he said flashing her a charming smile. "Well I'd best be off."

He looked at her almost expectantly, as though he wanted her to plead with him to stay a little longer. But Missy had already swivelled back around in her chair.

"Catch you later," she muttered in a friendly voice as she heard the tall superhero stroll away.

Once his retreating footsteps had all but gone, she let out a short sigh of relief.

She had not needed Steve and his flirting, today of all days.

Giving a frown she picked up her phone and dialled Wade's number.

It rang for a few seconds before the merc's voice suddenly answered.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said in a charming one. "You calling me? Now that's a turn up for the books. Was merely the sight of me dressed up like the Cap making you all tingly down below and now you're calling me for a mid-morning booty call?"

Missy scowled, ignoring his comments.

"Where the hell are you?" she asked in a hushed voice.

There was a long pause from down the line.

"Wade?" she snapped.

"Ok, ok…" said the merc with a sigh. "You got me. I'm upstairs on the 13th floor. And I'm sort of, well… stuck."

Missy's brows knitted together.

"Stuck?" she said glancing around, making sure no-one was eavesdropping. "What do you mean stuck?"

There was another pause before Wade answered.

"Stuck stuck," he said with a groan. "Can you just come upstairs and rescue me pleeeeease?"

Missy gritted her teeth and poured over her desk.

"Wade I'm not supposed to be up there, 13th Floor is restricted access. It's for the Avengers only," she said with an angry whisper.

"I bet you'd help old Captain Ice-Balls out if he asked you," he said in a pouting tone. "But forget about your BFF. Yeah, you go ahead and I'll just stay up here and rot…."

Missy gave a roar of irritation.

"Ok, ok," she said exasperatedly. "Just…shut the fuck up will you…. I'll be there in two…"

And with that, she got swiftly to her feet.

Trying to act as nonchalant as possible Missy wandered over the large glass elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button marked 13. Within seconds she had arrived two floors up, the doors sliding seamlessly open.

Missy peered tentatively out into the large open workspace belonging to Stark, Fury, Rogers and the rest of the Avengers.

This was their private space, reserved for working, meetings and talking shop, that most other office workers were rarely allowed to enter.

The room was quiet and there was no sign of anyone, thankfully. But… that also meant that's she would need to go searching for the idiotic mercenary.

Carefully she moved into the room, her high-heels click-clacking across the polished floor.

"Wade?" she said in a carrying whisper.

There was no reply.

She really was going to kill him.

Her bad mood was only getting worse by the minute. This was the last thing she wanted to be dealing with right now.

Moving around the corner she found herself in a long corridor…

There was nothing here, bar a few photographs and clippings of newspaper articles on the walls.

Reaching the end of the long eerie corridor, Missy nervously pushed open the door, to find-

"Hey kittenpie," uttered Wade Wilson in a sickly-sweet voice.

The masked-merc was sat on the floor, in full Deadpool costume, swords at his side…. and one arm jammed into the flap at the bottom of a large vending machine.

He stared up at her with wide, white eyes, but Missy could see him grinning behind his mask.

She instantly shot him an angry scowl.

"Now babe, don't be mad…" he said in a soothing tone. "I was just trying to get my candybar… which _I_ paid for by the way! Granted, it was with the quarters I found in Banner's lab coat but…"

"Wade Wilson, you are the worst!" said Missy cutting across him and stamping her high-heeled foot near to his thigh. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

Wade raised a finger on his free hand, ready with an answer, when suddenly, the doors behind them slid open, and in strutted-

"Well if it isn't, Mr Wilson," uttered Tony Stark strolling through door and peering down at Wade, one eyebrow raised. "Literally caught red handed. I heard you'd been seen sniffing around the place."

Tony glanced Missy's way. "Melissa," he said with a polite nod.

Missy blushed profusely.

"I swear," she said scowling down at Wade, " _this_ had nothing to do with me."

Wade glanced up, narrowing his eyes at her, as she stared him down.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," said Tony smiling easily. "I hear you'll be coming along to the camping trip this weekend? Rogers sounded super psyched when he told me."

Beside her, Missy heard Wade let out a low growl.

"Well, when you two have _quite_ finished discussing your weekend plans…" said Wade in a simpering voice. "Can I get a little fucking help here?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, glancing down at Wade. "Don't let the Cap hear you using that sort of language. He'll probably pass out on the spot."

"…Right into Missy's arms," said Wade in a sarcastic tone.

Missy gave a huff, shaking her head and Tony stared between the pair of them.

"I'm sensing some tension," he said in an interested tone. "Cap got you all jealous, Wilson? Can't be easy having a beautiful blonde going after your beautiful blonde."

Wade instantly frowned behind his red and black spandex mask.

"Oh I swear, I will literally _fucking_ kill him if he goes anywhere near her," said the merc in a dangerous voice.

"Uh, right here!" said Missy raising her eyebrows incredulously and folding her arms across her chest. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

Tony gave a smirk and a small sigh. "Well, I best be going," he said clapping his hands together. "It's been wonderful as ever, Wilson…. Melissa."

And with that he turned and made to head back through the double doors.

"Uh hold up," said Wade suddenly. "Come on, you're a scientist or some crap like that, can't you get me the fuck out of here?"

The merc gestured to his trapped arm.

"Nuh-uh, no. If the Cap finds out I've helped you get out of here he'll throw his toys out of the pram, and nobody wants to see that," he said with another sigh. "I will however…"

And with that Tony plucked his phone from his inside pocket and lifted it up to Wade's face.

CLICK.

"Oh… that's a good one," he said admiring his photo and chuckling to himself as he tugged open the door. "Laters."

"Yeah yeah, take your cuban-heels and stomp on out of here BB-8," yelled Wade after him.

But Tony Stark was already gone.

Missy pursed her lips together, holding in a laugh.

"This is not funny," said Wade, pointing his finger up at her.

But Missy merely smiled, hitching up her pencil-skirt slightly and sitting herself delicately down onto the floor beside Wade.

"It is a little bit," she said in a gentle voice, giving him a nudge.

Wade softened. "This candy bar was supposed to be for you, y'know" he said after a moment, nudging her back.

Missy turned to him, running her fingers through her long ponytail. "Really?"

"Yup," uttered Wade, leaning his head back against the vending machine door. "I sensed you were a _liiiitle_ bit pissed at me last night so I thought I'd cheer you up."

Missy cocked her head at him and smiled down at the ground, the tops of her cheeks turning pink.

She bit her lip and bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Well…you did," she said in a quiet voice, gazing up at him, her entire face lightening.

Wade stared at her for a long moment, from behind his white eyes.

"Missy-" he uttered in serious voice….

But before he could say another word, Missy phone buzzed loudly in her hand.

She reddened and lifted the cell, reading the message that had just appeared on screen.

 **You have 1 new snap from Tony!**

She glanced up at Wade before clicking into it.

Missy suddenly burst into laughter and she saw what Tony had sent her….

For on the screen was the photo of Wade, one arm trapped in the vending machine with the caption- _Get him while you can, fellas!_

"Oh you are definitely in trouble now," said Missy between laughs. "I'm guessing he's sent that to everyone you've pissed off in the last couple of months. Including Wolverine…"

Wade scowled behind his mask, as Missy clutched at his free arm, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

"Right, that does it, hand me my katanas," said Wade in a curt voice, as Missy grimaced beside him. "Well, I'm going to have to get out of here somehow, aren't I!"

Compared to how Wade's was turning out, Missy's day didn't really seem so bad after all…

* * *

 **Thanks for all of the lovely congrats on the wedding. I feel like it's coming around so quickly!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did I'd love to hear your comments.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Missy stepped off of the bus, shielding her eyes against the late afternoon sun.

It was the day of the camping trip and all of the SHEILD HQ staff from the 11th, 12th and 13th floors were present. There were twenty five of them in total, most of these were the higher-ups and the majority of the Avengers.

Missy had been asked to come along as part of Peppers team, and she had the definite feeling that Steve Rogers had something to do with the invitation.

It was a lovely warm day but she couldn't help be slightly grumpy, as she headed over to the bags, that two bus drivers were slowly unloading off of the vehicles.

She was still in her work clothes, not having had the chance to change out of her pencil skirt, blouse and nude heels yet. She definitely needed to get into some jeans and sneakers ASAP.

Just as she teetered over to the large pile of luggage, a figure suddenly appeared at her side.

"Hey Missy, I've been looking for you," came the smooth voice of-

"Hi Steve," said Missy, sighing inwardly.

There was The Cap, in a tight, white t-shirt and green pants, large pack already on his shoulders.

"I looked for you before we got on the bus, thought you weren't going to make it…" he uttered giving a gentle smile.

Missy had of course desperately not wanted to come, and even turned up late in the hope that the buses would leave without her, but to no avail…

"Oh I made it…" said Missy with an unenthusiastic sigh.

"Will someone tell me why we're doing this again?" came the sudden voice of Clint Barton behind her.

She glanced around to see Hawkeye, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson strolling towards them.

Missy gave them a small smile as they stopped beside her.

"Yes, I do not understand the true purpose of this…camping," said Thor in a booming voice. "Is it a dangerous sport?"

"Of course it is," said Tony with a grin, clapping Thor firmly on the back. "Haven't you ever seen Brokeback Mountain?"

But Steve merely rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend's comment.

"Listen guys…and girls," he said throwing Missy a smile. "It's going to be great, the smell of fresh air, a campfire…no boundaries. Just us and the wilderness."

"Yeah, I'm relishing the thought of Banner getting stung by a bee and one of us having to share a tent with his alter-ego," said Tony in a snarky voice, before glancing at Bruce. "Sorry buddy."

"No, he's right," said Bruce in a quiet tone, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I probably shouldn't have come…"

But Steve folded his arms across his broad chest. "You'll be fine…" he said patting the subdued scientist on the shoulder. "Camping is all about enjoying yourself… relaxing in the fresh air. Can you smell that?"

Tony gave a scoff. "Yeah, the wonderful combination of pine and bear poop," he muttered to Bruce in a loud carrying whisper, causing Steve to frown.

He looked to Missy.

"It'll be great," he said to her, reassuringly. "A night under the stars."

Missy gave a small gulp.

As much as she liked Steve, there was definitely someone else she would prefer to be cuddling up to around a campfire tonight.

"Ah, yes. I have spent a night under these Midgardian stars once before," said Thor loudly. "I think I will enjoy this… camping."

"Alright then, how about Stark and Banner you go set up the stoves over there in that clearing," said Steve looping his thumbs through the straps of his backpack. "Thor and Clint, you go look for some wood for a fire and Missy and I can start setting up some of the tents with everyone else."

Missy closed her eyes for the smallest of moments before opening them again, to see the rest of the Avengers moving off grumbling as they did so.

"Is that ok with you?" said Steve in a gentle voice. "Don't worry, I don't need any help putting up the tents, I just wanted to make sure you weren't stuck with any of those guys and their negativity."

Missy gave a laugh, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I can help you set up," said she shaking her head, and heaving up her heavy bag. "Besides I'm going to need somewhere to change soon."

She gestured down to her shoes.

"High heels are probably not great for camping," she said with smile.

Steve shot her back a grin as he grabbed the pack from her arms in a gentlemanly manner. "No, but they do look really good one you," he said in a charming tone. "Here let me…"

And with that he heaved her heavy bag onto his shoulder, not even flinching at the weight.

They soon fell into step and into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

If she was honest Missy wished she had never come…

It wasn't even the Cap's flirting she couldn't bear, it was his sheer niceness. How could she ever let anyone that nice, down gently?

They headed into a clearing a little further along the way, where a few people had already begun to set up tents.

Steve heaved the bags off his shoulders, dumping them down onto the floor.

"This looks like a good a place as any," he said with a wide smile.

Missy let out a nod and bent down to help unzip the first pack, when suddenly she stumbled, her heel catching on the uneven ground.

She let out a small yelp, but before she could fall, a swift hand caught her around the middle.

"I got you," said Steve instantly, his warm hands lingering on her waist as he lifted her to her feet once more.

Missy immediately reddened, staring up at him.

Steve's face was a mere inch from her own, his strong hands holding her tightly to him. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth curved into a shy smile…

Oh god….

Oh godddd….

"Get your fucking hands off _my_ girl right now, Captain Asshole," came a _very_ familiar voice, causing the pairof them, as well as everyone else in the clearing, to look up from what they were doing.

Stomping through the trees towards them, was Wade, in full Deadpool gear. Katanas at his back, and desert-eagles in his belt.

Despite wearing a mask, his face looked the picture of fury.

Steve let go of Missy and turned to face the advancing mercenary.

"She's not your girl though is she, Deadpool?" said Steve in an angry tone.

Wade came to stand just a couple of feet away from them and instantly removed his gun from his belt, pointing it swiftly at the Captain.

All around them, Missy heard the sudden clicks of guns being raised by the numerous SHEILD workers, as they pointed them at Wade.

"I'd stand down if I were you, Wilson," said Steve with a smirk. "Looks like you're outnumbered."

"Pfft," spat Wade, brandishing his gun. "I'm also fucking immortal, dickwad…"

Missy rolled her eyes, storming over to where Wade stood, her face burning red at all the attention.

"Wade, what the fuck are you doing here?" she said in a hushed whisper.

He glanced her way, staring her down with narrowed white eyes. "Well I _was_ about to watch Rogers try to stick his tongue down your throat…" he said in a simpering tone.

"Missy can do what she likes, it's none of your business," said Steve, shaking his head.

Wade turned away from her instantly, letting out a low growl and raising his gun once more, pointing it at the Cap's face.

"One more fucking word Captain Crunch, and I will shoot through that pretty little face of yours," said Wade in a dangerous tone.

"Enough!" shouted Missy suddenly causing the two men to turn to look at her. "You two are like fucking children. Go on. Fucking kill each other, see if I care. Just leave me out of it! …...I'm going to help Thor and Clint with that fucking firewood."

And with that she turned on her heel and marched off into the tree-line.

"Absolute assholes," she muttered to herself as she went.

The two men turned back to each other both visibly raging.

"She's way too good for you, Wilson," said the Captain in a stern tone, after Missy had gone, as people all around them continued to stare.

Wade made a face.

"Of course she's too fucking good for me!" he said in an incredulous tone. "Jesus Christ! Look at me for fucks sake. And look at HER." He pointed in the direction Missy had just headed. "She's a fucking ten. She's literally the most gorgeous woman and I have ever seen, of course she's too good for me!But guess what, Old Man America? She fucking wants me. Not you. Me."

Steve scowled but didn't say a word.

"You think you could handle a girl like that Rogers?" continued Wade, ranting. "Because I've got fucking news for you. You can't. She's like a fucking hurricane. She blows like a fucking dream and she cannot be handled by someone like you. You don't even know anything about her. I literally stalked that fucking gorgeous babe for weeks before I showed up on her window-ledge with my insides looking like taco-meat. I know her Mom's name- Margot. I know what her favourite food is- pancakes with bacon. I know that when we have sex she does this thing with her tongue which is just…."

Wade gave a groan, throwing his masked head back.

"Are you done?" said Steve shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips.

"No, I'm not," said Wade gazing back down and pointing at the Cap with his free hand. "I'm just saying that I know her and you don't. And that I fucking lov-"

The merc stopped for a moment, glancing down at the ground, before looking up at Steve.

There was a long second where neither of the men said a word.

"I fucked up," Wade said suddenly, his voice more earnest and quieter than before. "I had this amazing girl and I fucking lost her because I was a fucking coward and tried to run. And every day I am living in fucking fear that she is going to turn around and realise she's better off with someone like you, and not a fucking freak like me."

Wade stopped, giving a gulp and slowly lowered his gun as the Cap looked on.

The merc gave a long sigh, staring down at the ground.

It was a moment before Steve approached.

"If you feel like that...why don't you just tell her?" uttered the Cap coming to stop a couple of feet away from Wade, a smile lingering across his broad jaw. "Usually no-one can get you to shut up. Ironic really..."

Wade shot the Cap a withering look, scuffing the ground with his boot as he did so.

"Look man," continued Steve with a sigh. "You're obviously still in-"

"Ah ah ah," said Wade pointing a finger up at the Captain warningly. "Did I ask for relationship advice from you, Uncle Sam?"

Steve smirked, shaking his head.

But just at that moment Thor and Clint came running out of the tree line.

Both of them out of breath, weapons raised.

"What is the meaning of all this commotion?" said Thor, his hair flying wildly as he came to halt.

"It's nothing," said Steve raising a hand, glancing towards Wade. "All resolved now."

But Clint frowned.

"No, we heard something…. back there in the woods," he said looking concerned. "We thought it was coming from here…"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Merida?" said Wade, throwing Clint a dark look.

"It was a woman…." said Thor in a serious tone, causing both men to look at him suddenly.

His eyes were full of concern as he glanced at Clint, before looking back to them.

"…she was screaming."

* * *

 **Didn't get much of a response for my last chapter (although am totally grateful for what I did get. Thank you!). Was it bad? Do you guys still think I should carry on?**

 **What did you think of this one? Was it ok? Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought. Your messages always spur me on to update quicker… or at all...**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's a long one. I really hope you enjoy…**

* * *

Wade gazed darkly up at Thor.

"What did you say?" the merc uttered in a dangerously-quiet tone.

"We heard a the voice of a woman… screaming…" he said in a slow voice. "She sounded in great distress…."

Steve glanced at Wade concernedly. "Missy's been gone a while, Wade…" he said seriously.

"Don't you think I fucking realise that, Sherlock Holmes," snapped the merc, breathing hard. "FUCK!"

Wade stomped his foot furiously, his shoulders heaving.

The superheroes around him, looked on a little apprehensively. Shocked at the merc's sudden unpredictable outburst.

Suddenly there was a loud DING from Steve's pants, causing everyone to jump.

The Captain reacted instantly, pulling his cell from his pocket.

He looked down to the screen, staring horror-struck at the sight that met his eyes.

Steve glanced up at Wade slowly, guilt and worry creeping across his features...before he lifted the cell to the merc's face.

There on the screen was a message that read:

 _We have your girlfriend, now you'll see what payback really is, Captain_

Just underneath was a single photo that made Wade's heart feel as though it was going to burst through his ribcage at any moment.

He stood visibly shaking, as his eyes travelled over an image…

In the centre of the photo was Missy, unconscious and tied to a chair in what looked like the back of a truck...with fifteen pounds of C4 strapped to her chest.

The merc snatched the phone from Steve's hand, as several other images popped up on the screen all taken mere minutes ago, showing Steve with his hands around Missy's waist.

"Fuck," cried Wade loudly, causing everyone to look at him concernedly. "Fuck fuck FUCK!"

His shoulders were tensed, and his breathing hard and shallow in his chest.

"Wade-" started Steve, his eyes full of guilt.

"Don't you even fucking a say a word you _absolute_ cock-sucker!" snapped the merc in a vicious toe. "This is all because of you. If you hadn't have started laying your _'oh so noble'_ hands on my girl, none of this would ever have fucking happened-"

Before Wade could finish, Tony and Bruce suddenly appeared around the corner.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Stark with a frown, gazing back and forth between the small group of superheroes.

Steve turned to him.

"Missy's been taken," he said gesturing to the phone still in Wade's hand. "…its all my fault, I-I should've…."

He trailed off as Stark instantly stalked over to Wade and grabbed the phone, peering at it, as Banner followed.

"Of course it's your fucking fault," said Wade, taking a step closer towards Steve intimidatingly. His shoulders were tensed and his voice steely. "I will rip your balls out through your mouth if those fuckers have even touched a single hair on her head."

"Wilson," uttered Tony warningly pushing the two men apart. "Calm down, this isn't helping anyone."

"Oh it's fucking helping me…" said Wade in an icy tone, glaring at Steve through narrowed white eyes.

"Looks like the inside of a Mack Pinnacle," said Banner in a quiet voice staring down at the image on the cell phone, and cutting through the tension.

Barely a second later, Tony had plucked a small flat device from his pocket, holding it to his mouth.

"JARVIS we got any Mack trucks near the 188 exit on Interstate 81?" he said curtly.

Wade stared up at Tony.

"YES, SIR," replied JARVIS. "THERE ARE THREE TRUCKS FITTING THAT DESCRIPTION, CURRENTLY IN THE AREA."

Tony pulled the small device from his face and peered down at the screen. Here, three little red dots could just about seen, all moving swiftly in opposite directions.

Before Wade could turn around, Thor was already swinging Mjolnir at his side.

"Thor if you go after the one headed north, I'll go fetch my suit and head after the one just turning onto the interstate," he said, as Thor gave a nod and disappeared suddenly up into the sky.

Tony turned to Wade. "And Wilson, you can take my car."

With that, he fished a set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to Wade. "See if you can head off the truck headed south," he continued.

Wade opened his mouth, to speak.

"Ah, ah- I get it, you're about to make some sort of smart comment," said Tony rolling his eyes and pointing at the merc. "But buddy...this isn't the time. Missy is in trouble and all of us are going to do whatever we can to help. So pull with us yeah?"

Wade gazed at Tony for the longest of moments, before silently stalking off in the direction of the cars.

Everyone there at that moment knew, that if anything happened to Missy, Wade would not be able to control his anger… He would tear this entire planet apart in revenge.

Suddenly Steve was at the merc's side, jogging to match pace with him.

"I'm coming with you," he said in a low voice. "I don't have my shield but I can still fight."

"I don't need your fucking help with this one, Cap," said Wade in a dark tone, popping the 'p' sharply, as they approached the sleek sports car. "Fuck off…"

But Steve turned to Wade.

"She's my friend too, Wade," said the Cap in an earnest voice. "And I got her into this mess. So I'm gonna help get her back for you."

Wade tugged open the car door, narrowing white his eyes at Steve for a long moment.

At that very second you could have cut the tension with a knife.

Steve was unsure of whether Wade looked like he was going to stab him or shoot him. But knew it was likely to be one or the other….

But to the Cap's surprise Wade merely glanced away and took to the driver's seat, starting up the engine.

"Whatever," said the merc dismissively. "But you get in my way and I won't think twice about fucking sticking you back into that ice-cube you crawled out of."

Steve gave a nod, tugging open the door to the front passenger side. "Noted," he said soberly, as he slid into the car beside the merc.

* * *

Missy slowly blinked open her eyes.

Her head was throbbing, feeling as though she had just gone ten rounds in a boxing ring.

She was dazed and very, _very_ confused, as everything slowly began to swim into focus…

She couldn't quite remember what had happen to her, but as she gazed around she found herself inside some sort of large and extremely dark, empty container. From below her, the floor was vibrating loudly, and she could only presume it was some sort of truck or van.

Missy tried to move her arms, but found that they were bound tightly behind her.

What was happening?

She blinked one…twice…three times. Trying to make sense of everything, as her head continued to pound.

All Missy knew right now was that she felt heavy, as if being weighed down by something around her neck and shoulders.

She gave a frown, glancing unsteadily down at her chest…letting out a startled cry as she saw what was strapped to her.

Large bricks, of what looked like explosive, were attached to her chest on a large vest.

She gave a small whimper as she desperately tried to recall what had happened to her.

She had been in the woods….

Storming off from Steve….a-and Wade…..Wade had been there!

And then….

There had been men…with guns…

And then the screaming… so much screaming…

And that was the last thing she could remember.

Had that screaming been her?

As everything slowly became clearer, she turned her head, to suddenly see a masked man stepping out of the shadows.

He was dressed in black with a large grotesque skull mask thrown over his face.

"That's right, wakey, wakey, pretty girl," he uttered in a malicious tone. "Oh, don't worry. We're going to have so much fun you and me."

Missy let out another whimper, tugging at her bonds.

She could feel one of them was loosening at her wrist slightly.

"You made a big mistake getting involved with Steve Rogers, that's for sure," said the man, pacing slowly towards her.

She had no idea what this man wanted with her, but knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good…

She pulled desperately at her ties, as the rope cut painfully into her wrists.

"After what he's done to us…" uttered the man. "He should be grateful we're we've only gone after you, and not an entire building full of people. But if he cares about you, as much as it looks like he does, he'll come after you as I predicted."

Missy gave a snarl as the man edged closer.

She could feel the ropes at her wrists loosening slightly, if she could just…

Just then, beneath their feet, the truck swerved dangerously, causing Missy's seat to almost topple over and the man to stagger about slightly.

He righted himself and stepped closer to her.

"And then," he continued, in a poisonous tone. "Steve Rogers is going to watch while those explosives tear you apart right in front of him."

Missy gazed up darkly, her eyes black.

She was so sick of these wannabe bad guys and their fucking vendettas.

"You fucking idiot," she murmured in a low voice.

The truck swerved once more, but the man payed no attention to this. His masked eyes were fixed on her.

"What did you say?" he uttered venomously.

But Missy merely smiled, as behind her she desperately tried to tug her hand free.

"I said you're a _fucking_ idiot," she said in a dangerously quiet tone. "You think that I'm with Steve? Lovely, nice, _charming_ Steve Rogers?"

She let out a laugh, as the masked man cocked his head at her, suddenly pulling a knife from his belt.

Her wrist was nearly free….

"Well I've got some fucking bad news for you," she said in a mocking tone. "I'm with someone much MUCH worse that Steve. And whether you kill me or not, he's going to fucking disembowel you and toss your remains into the river."

The man gave an angry snarl and grabbed Missy roughly by the throat as the truck hit bumpy ground, swerving this way and that.

"Oh, I am going to skin you alive, sweetheart. And enjoy every minute of it when I do," he spat, his masked face close to hers. The knife in his hand moving closer to her face. "There's no point in lying to me. I saw you with Rogers….the way he looks at you…"

She could feel the cold blade press against her cheek before she felt a warm trickle of blood begin to pool there. "Let's see what he does when he gets here and finds you-"

But the man suddenly froze.

Missy let out a difficult gulp, as he began to laugh coldly.

"Oh, are you trying to escape, sweetheart?" he uttered in a poisonous voice.

Fuck. He had obviously caught sight of her almost-free hand, trussed up behind her back.

He leaned further over her, pressing the blade deeper into Missy's cheek as she let out a sudden yelp of pain.

"Actually I might start the skinning now," he laughed.

But Missy scrunched her eyes closed, wincing through the pain.

She needed to do something and fast. No superheroes were here to save here right now…

Before the masked man could do a thing, Missy suddenly lifted her knee sharply, it colliding squarely with the man's balls.

He let out a groan and staggered backwards, clutching at the space between his legs, just as Missy managed to tug her hand free.

She didn't have time to try and remove the other… so without a weapon and with barely a hope… all she wanted to do was inflict as much damage and pain to this man, as a way of delaying the inevitable…

She reached down, careful not to disturb the C4 at her chest, grabbing for her high-heel and tugging it quickly from her foot.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking bitch!" shouted the man, attempting to right himself.

But before he could do so, Missy had got to her feet, and hit the man hard across his masked face with the 4-inch heel of her shoe.

He let out a sudden howl, as the mask was knocked out of position and blood instantly began to drip onto the darkened floor.

"Fuck you!" she shouted, releasing her other hand and advancing on him.

Her eyes were black and her hair flew wildly behind her.

But right at that moment, the man, who was staggering about, shifted his mask back over his face and let out a roar.

And with no warning , suddenly launched himself at her, knife held aloft…

Missy let out a cry, managing to dodge out of the way as he lunged for her, stabbing through the air with the blade, missing her by mere inches.

He turned on her again, holding the knife at arm's length, ready to plunge it into her at any moment.

But all of a sudden, there was an almighty bang and the truck lurched forwards…sending both of them sprawling to the floor….. the knife flying from the man's hand…

* * *

"Look, I know you're angry," said Steve as the sleek sports car flew down the highway at top speed. "A-And you have every right to be. But, Wade, you need to calm down."

The merc has his foot pressed hard down onto the gas, as they weaved in and out of cars.

"You know we've not really had the chance to speak you and me," said Wade in a playful tone, as a car horn screeched beside them. "Mano a mano."

The Cap looked over at Wade a little uneasily. "Yeah, we haven't have we…" he said studying the merc carefully.

"Well it's going to fucking stay that way," snarled Wade. "I've got no time for your bonding bullshit. You like my girl. You continuously flirted with her in front of me, and now she's been taken. So if anything happens to her, your know that it's _you_ I'm coming after right?"

Steve gave the tiniest of gulps. "Of course," he uttered with a guilty nod.

Wade gave a grin. "As long as we're both clear," he said in an easy tone, as the two men suddenly noticed a large truck coming up ahead.

The merc, suddenly sped up and swerved around the truck, coming up on the right-hand side of it.

"Those are the guys that I tried to take down last month," said Steve, peering up at the reflections of three burly men that could just about be seen in the large wing-mirror of the truck. "They're a gang, trying to import nukes both sides of the border."

"Who fucking cares," said Wade, in a matter-of-fact tone. "They'll all be dead soon anyway."

And with that the merc swung the steering wheel, driving the car into the side of the enormous truck.

The truck swerved off-course momentarily, before suddenly, one of the gang members opened the door, gun raised, and began to fire.

Steve raised his hands to hide his face, as bullets peppered the bonnet of the car, but Wade looked nonplussed.

"Here. Take this will you, my good man?" he uttered, flipping the cruise control button and letting go of the wheel.

Steve's eyes widened, as he suddenly lurched for the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, the masked merc already had half his body out of the window, firing his own gun at the men.

One of his bullets, almost instantly landed cleanly into the skull of one of the men, causing his body to fall out of the truck and onto the road.

The truck swerved once more.

This time, _into_ their car….

The impact was hard and caused Wade to almost topple out of the small car window.

"Wilson!" cried Steve suddenly, grabbing Wade by the back of his utility belt and pulling him back inside the vehicle. "Can you warn me before you do that again please?"

The Cap breathed hard, his eyes on the road.

But Wade merely scowled as he continued to fire at the truck.

Every bullet he seemed to fire ricochet off the large cab, Wade getting more and more frustrated by the second.

Finally he let out a roar and grabbed the steering wheel, ramming the truck from the road.

The large vehicle hit the brakes, barrelling straight into barrier at the side of the highway, with a loud crash.

Wade dropped himself back into the car and hit the brakes suddenly, causing the car to swerve to a halt.

Both men instantly jumped out of the car, Wade tossing Steve one of his desert-eagles.

"You take care of those fucking assholes," he uttered, nodding towards the men still inside the cab of the truck, as Wade himself raced around to the rear of the vehicle.

His entire body filled with dread, of what he might find inside…

Tearing open the door, his gun aloft… his white eyes widened suddenly…

Standing there, blood dripping down her cheek, C4 at her chest, teeth gritted, was Missy... but behind her...a tall and burly man in a skull mask was clutching her throat, his other hand holding a large explosives trigger.

"You move and I will blow her to fucking pieces," said the man, moving his weight from foot to foot. "I have no problem with you dude, it's Captain America, I want."

But Wade gave a deadly frown behind his mask, as Missy let out a whimper.

"Oh baby, I'm getting you out of here, don't you fucking worry," said Wade in a reassuring tone, ignoring the masked man before him.

"If you've got an issue, take it up with Steve Rogers," said the man quickly giving an uneasy laugh, tugging Missy backwards a few feet. "Hey, maybe we could even team up... Take him and his girlfriend out together."

Wade gazed up.

Behind his red mask, his eyes were black…

"Oh you have made a huge fucking mistake," said the merc in a deadly tone, disengaging the safety on his gun. "Thing is she's not the Cap's girl...She's my girl. And I _fucking_ love her…So, if you have touched even a single hair on her gorgeous fucking head, I will literally tear you apart with my bare hands."

Missy raised her head, gazing up at Wade.

"You fucking love me?" she said with a difficult gulp, as the man with his hand to her throat, stared down at her suddenly. "You tell me this _now_?"

Wade gave a slow nod. His eyes not only darting over Missy, but her captor too, watching their every moves.

"Yup," said Wade in a low voice. "Like Leia loves Han...or Luke...or probably everyone on that ship... the 70s were a weird and experimental time. Like Sandy loves Danny, for like one summer, granted, but they do get to go off in a flying car in the end. Like Maverick loves Charlie. Like Zach loves Kelly. Like...like…...Romeo loves Juliet!"

"You know they both die in the end right?" said Missy, before she let out a sudden cry as the man tightened his grip on her slender neck.

Wade pressed a hand to his chest, feigning surprise, waggling his gun about. "Not Leo?" he cried overdramatically.

But Missy gave a frown.

"You were going to leave," she said suddenly and seriously, shaking her head. "The last time you told me you loved me…. You were going to just…..just disappear!"

"Well I was a fucking idiot," said the merc loudly. "Listen babe, you're waaay more popular than _me_ , nowadays! Which isn't _that_ hard, I get that. But right now, you have most of the fucking Avengers out there looking for you."

He gave a sigh.

"Look... I fucking love you more than I ever have. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and that's including winning the coveted _'Most likely to kill you whilst making a bad pun'_ award at mercenary school," he continued. "And I cannot fucking take, calling you my BFF anymore. We both know that's not what we are. We fuck like bunny rabbits and….there is literally no one I would rather eat loads of junk food and pass out whilst watching a bad movie with."

Missy gave a smile, just as the man behind her tried to speak…. but Wade merely continued over him.

"Back then, I left because I thought I couldn't protect you, but now it turns out you have plenty of superheroes with badass superpowers at your fucking service any time you want. So this time I can be there…..as your boyfriend….and not as a mercenary." he finished.

"Wade, you could handle anything that comes our way anyway," said Missy, rolling her eyes. "I know you could."

"Yeah, but at least now, I can give you one hundred percent of my attention without worrying that any assholes like this guy, are going to show up and ruin our dates," he said in a playful tone, but suddenly the masked man cut across him.

"JEEZ, DO YOU WANT ME TO BLOW HER TO BITS?" he yelled, brandishing the trigger. "One more word and- and...don't think I won't do it!"

"Excuse me I was actually in the middle of confessing my love for this beautiful babe-" started Wade, but the man raised the trigger in his hand, up to Missy's face.

"One more fucking word…" uttered the man with a furious tone.

"Don't worry, I look forward to hearing the rest of it later," said Missy to Wade with a smirk, struggling against the hand that was currently pressing against her throat.

"You too, sweetheart!" shouted the man. "Jeez, you think a dumb bitch like you would fucking learn to bend over when they're told, get in the kitchen when their told to, and most importantly shut their fucking mouths when they're told to."

Wade raised his non-existent brows behind his mask and merely watched as Missy's eyes turned black...

Her face curved up into a snarl...

She let out a dark growl...sliding a knife from the long sleeve of her blouse suddenly. A knife that the masked man had dropped when the truck had skidded to a halt.

Wade cocked his head at her and watched on….as Missy violently stabbed the shining blade into the man's thigh.

The masked man, let out a howl, relinquishing the grip of Missy's neck, as she managed to snatch the trigger from his hand, before he could do anything more to hurt her…. She let out a long, shaky sigh, as he fell to the floor, clutching his leg, blood spurting everywhere.

"Fuck you," she uttered, giving the man a sharp kick to the ribs, as Wade looked on, arms folded across his broad chest.

Missy turned to him, cocking an eye in his direction, just as Steve came running towards them.

The Cap suddenly frowned at the sight that met his eyes.

"Well, it's nice of you guys to fucking show up," said Missy in an irritated voice, brushing herself down. "But can someone please get this _moron_ away from me?"

She gave the guy before her, a vicious shove towards the open doors of the truck. He stumbled out, but before Steve could make a move to wrestle him to the ground and place him under SHEILD arrest, Wade lifted his gun lazily and sent a bullet, at close-range through the man's skull. Sending blood and viscera all over the perfectly unruffled Cap.

The blonde superhero merely stared up at Wade, at a loss for words…

But the merc ignored him and gazed up instead, at Missy.

His white eyes traveled across her rumpled clothes and her blood-stained features, taking every inch of her in.

"You…" he started in an awe-like whisper, climbing up into the truck, and waking towards her. "…are literally the most perfect woman I have ever fucking known."

"Shut the fuck up Wade and get the goddamn vest off me," she said in a snappy tone, rolling her eyes as Wade quickly did as he was told.

After the belt of C4 had been removed from her chest, she let out a along sigh of relief, as Wade wandered back over to her, staring at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen…

"What's up with you?" she asked in a goading voice, giving him a smirk.

But Wade merely shook his head, his gloved hand coming up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"Just to make it clear...I am so fucking in love with you right now," he breathed, before tugging her gently into his arms...

* * *

Wade and Missy were laid across a blanket, spread out on the cool grass, as fireflies danced all around them.

Still in full Deadpool costume, mask included, Wade was stretched out, one hand behind his head and the other around Missy's shoulders, her head resting against his broad chest.

The pair had been silent for the last ten minutes or so, just lying there listening to the sound of crickets chirping in the grass.

Missy's cut cheek had been cleaned up a little, since earlier. The entire SHEILD team had pleaded with her to go home and rest after her ordeal but Missy had declined, merely taking a blanket and Wade's hand and pulling him over to a secluded part of the campsite, away from the irritating tones or Tony Stark and Thor Odinson.

Now here they lay, just happy to be together…once again…..at last.

"So," uttered Missy finally, glancing up at the merc. "You and Steve kiss and make up?"

"Oh, yeah," he uttered in a sarcastic tone. "We're besties now. He's coming for a slumber party next weekend. We're going to eat ice cream, braid each other's hair and then talk about boys…"

Missy smirked, shaking her head.

"So…" she said once again, in a gentle tone, a small smile lingering on her lips. "Does this mean we're officially dating again?"

She raised an eyebrow up towards him, shooting him a look.

"Oh, we most certainly are," replied the merc in a playful voice, his fingers tracing circles against her shoulders. "Get ready for endless strolls on the beach, romantic candle-lit dinners and an insufferable amount of heavy-petting."

Missy nuzzled further into his neck.

"Well, I'll take long strolls to the games arcade, a stop off at the Tex-Mex truck on the corner, and lots and lots of fucking," she uttered in a nonchalant tone, as Wade beneath her gave a groan.

"You are fucking perfection," he said shaking his head.

"Well…..y'know…if you want…we could start with the third one right now…." she uttered giving a shrug.

Wade gave a frown behind his mask.

"What? With the Ice-Cap, Banner, and Old Eddard Stark just through those trees?" he said raising his arm and gesturing through the clump of conifers ahead of them.

Missy lifted herself up from his chest, staring down at him, a suggestive smile on her face.

She hitched up her pencil skirt slightly and came to straddle his hips, running her hands down his tight abs as she did so.

"Well, I won't moan too loudly if you don't…" she said in a whisper, leaning forwards and tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Wade let out a possessive growl before suddenly ripping off his mask and giving a wide grin.

"Absolute perfection," he reiterated, before tugging her to him and pressing her lips to his….

* * *

 **Phew! Hope that wasn't too long for you. Was that ok? Let me know what you thought.**

 **Yay, for happy endings…**

 **Should I just end it there?**

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Something a bit different for you…Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two years ago.

It was a Monday morning and Wade Wilson was sat on the edge of a rooftop of a large building, swinging his spandex covered legs over the edge.

Despite it only being 11am, at his side was a half-eaten burrito and an enormous super-sized soda.

He hummed quietly to himself, his large white eyes trained on the building opposite.

The building in question was SHEILD HQ. A place that Wade had been looking for intel on for a while. He was looking, simply, for a way of messing with the jumped-up Avengers he had heard so, so much about. And so, for the past few hours he had sat here, watching the various office workers go in and out of the tall glass tower.

He gave a sigh.

It was a pretty lonely life being a merc.

Sure, he had Weasel and Al to annoy, oh and Cable (when he bothered to show up).

But it was as though he was missing something…. something Wade just couldn't quite put his finger on….

He lifted his mask up a little and took a big bite of his burrito just as a young man with greasy hair excited through the revolving glass door , followed by a girl with brown hair and glasses.

"Oooh fresh meat," said the merc, to no one but himself, sitting up a little straighter. "Looks like Fury's been interviewing some new SHEILD candidates."

He peered down at the two figures both wearing unflattering grey suits, making polite conversation with one another. Both were blatantly new interviewees, each having the same green VISITOR PASS tag hanging from their lapels. Not only that, but their brand new, straight from the hanger, polyester suits sort of gave them away…

"Fuck me, you could fry a fucking side of fries on that guy's head," he murmured staring down at the guy, who looked no older than twenty four.

"And you," he uttered staring at the brown-haired girl. "You definitely need an Anne Hathaway Princess Diaries style make-over like…ASAP."

He watched as the pair awkwardly shook hands and disappeared in off opposite directions.

The masked merc gave a groan and a stretch, flexing his large muscles as he did so.

"Oh, hey baldy," he muttered less than a minute later as a slightly older guy with a shining bald head strutted out of the doors looking confident, he too had the same green pass attached to his jacket. "Nice to see you out of that wheelchair, Professor X. Where's Storm today? She busy playing havoc with my satellite signal again?"

The man strutted quickly off, just as another guy about Wade's age exited the revolving doors.

"Wow look at you, Patrick Swayze," said the merc approvingly, glancing down at the tall, sandy –haired man. "You could be on the cover of People Magazine with that bone structure..."

The good-looking guy in his thirties, checked his phone quickly and removed his visitor pass before heading off in the direction of the subway.

Wade reached down and picked up his soda taking a slurp.

"Well, I have strong feelings about Candidates 3 and 4 but the first two need to show a little more improvement," he muttered to himself, placing down his humungous drink.

He glanced up, just as another figure suddenly appeared through the large glass doors.

Wade paused… narrowing his eyes…

Walking out onto the sidewalk was a young woman around thirty years old, with long caramel hair and a small black purse clutched beneath her arm.

She had on black patent stiletto heels, a smart charcoal pencil skirt with a loose white blouse tucked-into it, and at her chest was the same visitor pass as the others had worn.

Wade leaned in, shuffling across the roof edge trying to get a better look at her.

"Well hello beautiful…" he said with a murmur, craning his neck as she rifled in her handbag for something.

Eventually she pulled out her cell phone, dialling a number and pressing it to her ear.

To Wade's surprise she took a seat on a bench just a few feet away from the SHEILD building, crossing her slender legs as she did so.

The merc gazed at her as she chatted happily away to the person on the other end of the phone, her face breaking into a soft smile.

He never usually had an interest in anyone….not anymore…but there was just something about her…something so warming…so normal…

So...perfect.

So unlike everything he had in his life at the moment…

The woman continued talking for a couple of minutes, before eventually hanging up the call and placing her phone back into her purse.

Brushing herself down, she got to her feet, clutching her bag to her, before strutting away.

Wade let out a long sigh, letting his masked head fall forwards onto his chest.

"Stupid Deadpool," he said with a small groan. "You'll probably never get to see her again anyway…"

Suddenly a thought popped into his head. Unless she got invited back the second round of interviews that was…

* * *

For the next week, Wade had been sure to be on that rooftop every day from 8am all the way up until 5pm.

Each day he had waited and waited but there had been no sign of the interviewees again.

That was until today.

Wade was standing, next the red brick internal fire escape of the building he was on, with a can of luminous green paint, spraying in big letters the words: ' _Wolverine sniffs Beast's ass for cash…_ ' onto the wall, large enough for all around to see.

He took a step back, admiring his handwork, his hands on his red and black spandex hips.

Swinging around he took a stroll over to the rooftop edge, glancing lazily down at the sidewalk opposite when suddenly he noticed a figure stepping out of the revolving door.

"Well hey there Pro X," he said spotting the balding interviewee he had seen a week ago. "Am I fucking glad to see you."

If this guy was here surely that meant…

Right on cue, the caramel haired girl, walked out of the office block. This time she was wearing a dark navy blouse and grey pencil skirt with nude heels at her feet. This time her cell phone was already clutched to her ear.

As she had done exactly a week ago, she took a seat on the empty bench in front of the building.

Wade as quickly as he could, stepped suddenly off of the roof edge, and landed with a forward roll onto the large balcony below.

He desperately wanted to get a closer look at the girl who had intrigued his interest so much.

The merc leaned over the railing, placing his chin in his hands.

He watched as her face brightened as she laughed at something being said down the phone.

At this, Wade himself smiled, his breath catching in his throat as he did so.

The woman looked perfectly elegant. The way she held herself…the way she smiled…

The merc gave a gulp as he stared, unable to tear his eyes away.

It was a few minutes later that she again, finished her call, got to her feet, and walked away.

He let out an unsteady breath.

She was probably on the phone to her boyfriend. Her perfect un-mutated boyfriend.

He knew it was likely…a girl like her…

But that didn't stop him thinking about her for the rest of the day…and the days that followed…

* * *

Wade sat on the balcony two floors down from his original viewpoint. The apartment behind him was out for lease and so, luckily for the merc, it was currently just an empty shell. Perfect for him to continue his search in peace.

But Wade had been here for the last few days and had all but given up hope of ever seeing the girl again.….

He had placed a listening device on the bench opposite, with a Bluetooth attachment inside his ear.

If on the off chance that the girl did appear again and go to her usual spot, he would hopefully find out who she was talking to… _and_ if she had a boyfriend…

Of course, all this was for the SHEILD intel he wanted so badly…

Of course it was…

But if that girl just… _happened_ to sit down…that would of course be a bonus….

He was currently playing a game of Super Mario on an oversized 80s game boy, whistling along to the tune as it played from the tinny device speakers.

He did even notice a figure leaving through the revolving doors of the SHEILD building opposite, lifting her phone to her cheek.

"Hey Mom its me…" came a sudden female voice in Wade's ear.

He jumped, suddenly gazing up at the sidewalk just a few feet away.

It was her….

She was sat on the bench…but today her face wasn't as bright and happy as it had been…

Today looked sad, her eyes full of worry.

The merc dropped his game boy to his side and stood, leaning over the railings once again, to get a closer look.

"I just got your message. A-Are you ok?" he heard her say.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear giving a gulp.

"No…no…I was in my final interview…but we've got a break….I-I was worried about you. How are you feeling?"

Wade cocked his head and he gazed down at her.

Her voice was soft, but so full of concern…

"Of course I worry, Mom…..I just wish…" she uttered her voice breaking. "I just wish I could come and visit you…"

Wade stared down at her sadly.

"I know…." she said continuing and giving a gulp. "Well….it's not going great. I probably won't get it….there are some really strong candidates….there's even a guy who worked for the White House interviewing… so I'll probably have to think about applying for other things…"

"Come on baby, I know you've got it…" said Wade, shaking his head.

He didn't even know this woman and yet he wanted so, so much for her to get this job…

"Missy…" came a sudden male voice over Wade's listening device.

The merc looked up to see the bald man, in the same crisp suit, appear at her shoulder. "We're starting again," he said as she gave him a swift nod.

"Mom….I've got to go but I'll call you as soon as I get out….I mean, it'll probably be bad news anyway….ok, yeah, just take it easy, ok…and no more falling down the stairs… ok, Mom… Bye."

And with that, Wade saw her let out a small sigh and get to her feet, before heading back inside.

The merc tugged off his mask and ran a hand over his scarred features.

What was wrong with him…

He was a mercenary…

A trained killer…

And he was not supposed to feel this much about.…well, anyone. Especially someone he had never actually met!

* * *

The next three hours flew by.

Wade had gone to get to get himself some chimichangas and now sat on the balcony waiting patiently for Missy appear once again.

He knew that it was becoming a bit of an obsession….

Dreaming of the normality he could have with this woman….

It wasn't long until she appeared, her phone already attached to her ear.

The merc straightened and waited for her to take a seat on the bench as always.

"Hi Mom…" she said in a slow voice.

"Come on.…" said Wade to himself, his heart pounding in anticipation.

"Well….." he heard her utter before her face suddenly broke into a huge, beaming smile. "I got the job…! Yeah… So I start tomorrow where I'll get all my passes and get shown around, and then Monday will be my first full day. Yes, I am so happy, Mom, I can't tell you…."

He saw her brush her long hair back from her shoulder. Today she was in her white blouse again, her knee-length pencil skirt, showing off her slender legs.

Wade grinned behind his spandex mask.

His heart leaping inside his chest.

" …I really don't know why they chose me…" she said with a shrug.

"Maybe because you're beautiful and perfect…" said Wade matter-of-factly, speaking only to himself.

"…but I am so so happy…" she continued. "Yeah, maybe this will make living here a bit better….it's just hard you know, not having many friends here…"

Wade looked on at her. For a moment she looked sad, before she suddenly put on a brave face once again, smiling.

"So how are you feeling? You'd better still be resting!" said Missy with a laugh. "Mmmhmm. Well you'd better be. Ok, well I'll leave you to it. I'm going to catch the subway home. Yeah speak to you soon. Love you Mom…..Bye."

She hung up her call and held her phone to her chest, hugging it to herself tightly.

For a moment she kept her head bowed before picking herself up and heading off.

Wade didn't want her to go….

He had kept watching her more out of curiosity that anything else…

But maybe he could introduce himself….

No, that was a stupid idea.

She would want to know him, no one did…. Not with a face like his…

But maybe he could try and see her…just one more time…tomorrow, after she finished work…

Yeah, that's what he would do…

* * *

The following evening Missy strutted out of the enormous glass revolving doors of SHEILD HQ.

She had her coat pulled around herself, shielding against the cool evening wind.

She didn't even notice a lone figure standing in the shadowy alleyway opposite, watching her.

Wade was nervous.

He had followed hundreds of people over the years….

But no-one he didn't want to kill…or at least maim!

Keeping to the shadows he followed her as far as the subway station.

He had told himself this was where it had to end, but before he could stop himself, he had wandered into a train carriage next to Missy's- getting a few funny looks from train-goers as he did so.

The red and black spandex outfit, katanas and two desert-eagles probably didn't help….

He shuffled awkwardly down the carriage, gazing through the opposite window, making sure he still had sight of her just as the train pulled away.

A twenty minute journey later, Missy got off at a quiet station.

The sky had begun to darken and she walked quickly on her high-heels.

Once down the street, Wade jogged to keep up, keeping about thirty paces behind her.

At one point, she glanced over her shoulder to cross the street, but Wade had managed to dive behind some dumpsters, keeping out of sight.

God, what was wrong with him…

This had already gotten way out of hand…

But all the merc knew, was that he desperately wanted to see her….

Today…

Tomorrow…

And every day for the next fifty years…..

He didn't want this to be the last time.

But he suddenly stopped as she turned the corner and headed up some small, stone steps and into a large apartment building.

He couldn't follow her in there and he knew it.

He merely stood on the sidewalk as the minutes past…

He watched as a light suddenly came on at a window a few stories up. That was _her_ apartment…

The woman he wanted to be with forever….

But here he was, standing outside in the cold… how the hell could he go up there and talk to her?

"Stupid Deadpool…" he murmured with a sigh…..just as sudden hand grabbed him by the throat, pulling him into a small gloomily-lit, side street.

"What the fuck?" said the merc, turning around and gazing up to see-

"Oh, hey Wolvie!" said Wade in a choked, but playful tone, as Logan tugged the merc off his feet, dangling him in mid-air. The dark-haired immortal was stood in a leather jacket and white vest, his face twisted into a dark grimace. "Heard there are some nasty rumours flying around town about you….something about you and Beast….and butt-sniffing-"

"Yeah an' I know _you_ were the one to start those rumours, Pool," said the tall and imposing Logan with a snarl. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your insides out?"

Wade paused for a moment. "Because you know I'll just heal again….BLUGGGUURGHHH!"

But Wade was interrupted mid-speech by Wolverine stabbing him through the chest with his giant metal claws.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it don' hurt," uttered Logan with a grin, suddenly retracting the blades into his knuckles with a sharp ' _snikt_ '.

"Yuh-huh…" managed Wade with a croak, raising a finger. "You've definitely got a point…. _or four_."

Logan smirked, strolling away.

"Enjoy your evening, Pool Boy," he said with a growl, turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

Wade staggered out of the alleyway, clutching at his now bloody chest…feeling a little delirious from the pain.

He glanced up through the white eyes of his mask, looking towards a brightly lit bedroom window…just a couple of floors up…

If he could see her just one last time…

And that window ledge of hers sure looked super comfy…

Worse-case scenario she would call the police.

Or maybe even the Avengers…

Fuck it, at least that would solve all his problems. If they arrested him and took him to a secure SHEILD location ,that would definitely be the ' _in_ ' he needed to fuck with the likes of Fury, Banner and Stark.

He had made up his mind…

"I'm coming, baby…" he uttered in a slightly 'out-of-it' voice, as he staggered forwards and began to hoist himself up the drainpipe and towards Missy's bedroom window…

Both of them blissfully unaware, that this was only just the beginning….

* * *

 **This is like the prequel to Chapter 8 of my 'Can't you just text me before you come over, like any normal person?' which shows how they actually meet. You may want to give that a read if you like.**

 **I hope that was ok? Just thought I would try something a bit different for one chapter.**

 **Would you like to see me carrying on with this? What kind of things would you like to see from Missy and Wade?**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Please leave me comment if you'd like to see me update.**

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

"I bet you twenty bucks I can get three superheroes into this bar in the next hour…" said Wade with a nod, tossing a pool cue back and forth between his gloved hands.

The merc had just finished a job and he had immediately text Missy, as she had stepped out of work, and asked if she'd wanted to meet him to go for a drink over at _Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls_.

It was only 6pm, and apart from a few surly regulars, sat in gloomy corners, Weasel's bar was pretty quiet.

"You are _so_ on," uttered Missy with a smile.

She was sat up on a barstool in her work clothes, slender legs crossed.

"But I really don't see how you're getting three superheroes in here Wade? They all hate you! And you know that Weasel in a pair of pantyhose doesn't count right?"

"Hey!" snapped Weasel, just leaning across the pool table to take a shot. "I think I've got the calves for it…."

Missy laughed as Wade approached her, he was still in his Deadpool costume, like her, not having had the chance to change yet.

He strutted up to her intimidatingly.

"What? You think I can't do it?" he said in a low voice, raising his non-existent brows behind his mask. " Oh, Daddy has ways and fucking means, don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

He leaned forwards placing his hands on the bar either side of Missy's waist, his masked face lingering close to hers.

But Missy merely stared him out, giving him a coy smile and a long sigh.

The merc, in front of her, let out a sudden growl.

"What?" he asked questioningly, cocking his head.

But Missy shrugged, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Nothing," she said in a breathy voice. "Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do with my twenty dollars…."

Wade let out a chuckle, before removing his mask and flinging it down onto the bar.

He gave a small snarl before hovering his open mouth over Missy's lips.

Giving a smile, she leant forwards to kiss him, but the merc pulled away teasingly.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said shooting her a goading look. "We can make out after I fucking win."

Missy gave a smirk, raising her eyebrows easily, before leaning over and plucking her fruity cocktail from the bar.

"Then I guess I'd better prepare myself for being celibate from now on, shouldn't I?" she uttered with a sigh.

Wade grinned down at her, as Weasel gave a sudden cough behind them.

"I don't know what's more annoying?" he said shaking his head. "Back when you two were in denial….or now, when neither of you can quit with the constant flirting."

Missy's eyes dropped to her elaborately made drink, which Wade had earlier dictated the components of, to Weasel, and forced him to make for her.

"Oh Weez, I think we need to find you a woman….or alternatively, a nice young man…" said Wade lifting up his cue once more and pointing it at Weasel.

The bartender gave a frown behind his glasses. "Hey, I do ok with the ladies…" he uttered defensively. "I've been on my fair share of dates, I'll have you know."

"A nightly appointment with your hand, probably doesn't constitute a date…" said Wade in an accusing voice. Leaning over the pool table and lining up his shot. He pulled his cue back, but missed the ball completely. "Fuck shit fuck."

Missy snorted.

"I can play for you if you like?" she asked in a cheeky voice, glancing over at the pouting mercenary. "You know you only have 55 minutes and…like 10 seconds to still win this bet, so I'd get a move on if I were you."

But Wade merely narrowed his eyes in her direction, shooting her a look.

"I'm fucking good, thanks babe," said the merc in a sarcastic tone. "You just sit there and look as beautiful as you always do. I've got everything under control."

But he gave a pout as Weasel easily potted a red.

"Suuure you do…" said Missy, tauntingly, sipping her cocktail through a straw, as the Merc gave a growl.

"So you two got any plans for the weekend?" asked Weasel glancing between the pair of them. "Couple's photoshoot? Hall of mirrors, that type of thing?"

Missy looked over at Wade who merely nodded. "Oh yeah…" he murmured. "All of those sound just fantastic…"

Missy rolled her eyes at his tone, dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm actually going on a staff outing this weekend," she said in a nonchalant tone, as Wade immediately looked up at her.

"Another one?" asked Weasel with a frown. "Wasn't it only last week that you got kidnapped from a camping trip with those guys?"

But Missy smiled. "Yeah… but this time it's just a trip to Fury's new headquarters on Saturday," she said gently. "It'll all be super boring."

"And will Steve Rogers be there, honey-dumpling?" uttered Wade in the most sickly-sweet tone imaginable.

Missy rolled her eyes.

"Probably..." she said shaking her head. "But he knows we're together now Wade. He wouldn't try anything..."

But Wade shot her a dark look.

"And besides..." she said laughing. "I was _actually_ going to ask if you could...maybe...drop by and see if you can cause enough of a distraction to get me out it."

Wade relaxed a little, standing up straight and waltzing over to her.

"Yeah?" he murmured in a happy tone, giving her a wide smile.

"Mmhhhmmm," said Missy with a nod, as he leant in towards her once more.

This time his lips _did_ meet with hers, and Missy couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he kissed her.

After a moment or two Wade pulled away, staring down and shooting her a grin as Missy bit her lip, gazing up into his eyes.

"Ugh, would you two quit it already?," said Weasel. "I get that you just started dating again and that everything is perfect for the two of you. But some of us are trying to run sleazy backdoor establishment here. Quit with the making out! You're making this place look like Valentine's Day at the Olive Garden."

But Wade and Missy ignored him.

"Well, your 'withholding until you win the bet' lasted for all of five minutes..." she managed to utter breathlessly, staring up at the merc.

"So you admit that I _am_ probably going to win?" he asked folding his arms across his broad chest.

Missy smirked, giving a shrug, before gazing about. "Well you still have 45 minutes left and... Hey, I don't see any superheroes. I think I'm still in with more of a chance of winning than you are."

With that she lifted her drink, taking a sip through the straw.

Wade's dark brown eyes travelled over Missy's face as she gazed up at him, shooting him a wink.

Fuck. He loved her so much right now...

He lifted his hand, snapping his fingers in Weasel's direction.

"Another elaborately styled _Sex on the Beach_ for the future Mrs Wade Winston Wilson, por favor," said Wade loudly. His eyes never leaving Missy's.

From behind them Weasel gave a groan.

"Another one?" he wailed. "Ok fine, but I've run out of those tiny umbrellas, so it will just have to be sex on a really crappy beach."

With that Weasel ambled past her, pressing his pool cue into her hands.

"Here, you might as well finish the game," he muttered, snatching the now empty cocktail glass from her lap.

Missy hopped from the barstool, cocking an eye at Wade and giving a smile.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" snapped the merc, staring over at Weasel. " _You_ I had a chance at beating, but her..."

Missy grinned.

"Awww, don't pout, Daddy," she said tauntingly, strutting past him and batting her eyelashes as she did so.

Wade gave a huff, walking over to table to line up his next shot…

In no more than three minutes, Missy had defeated Wade easily, and now the pair were sat in a shadowy corner of the bar, Missy's large cocktail now perched on the tale before them.

Wade had pulled Missy onto his spandex-clad lap and now she sat with her arms looped around his neck, legs crossed, staring down at him.

The pair of them giggling like schoolkids…

"As _if_ the best Power Ranger was the pink one!" said Wade shaking his head. He stared up into her pretty, powdered face.

"She _was_ the best one! Oh, let me guess…" she said in a sarcastic tone, poking the merc in his chest with her perfectly polished finger. "You're going to say the red one was better?"

"Well, red _is_ the colour of all the best superheroes," said Wade easily, running his gloved hands down her waist.

Missy smirked, falling silent and merely gazing down into the merc's dark brown eyes.

He stared up at her for a few long moments, giving a contented sigh.

"So what are we doing on Saturday, after I rescue you from your SHEILD gig?" he asked in a playful tone, tucking a long strand of caramel hair over her shoulder. "You want to go down to Hell's Kitchen and help me piss off Daredevil?"

Missy rolled her eyes. "I am not messing with a blind guy, Wade…" said Missy seriously. "And besides, I kinda wanted to go to that place in Chinatown that serves those amazing dumplings we both like."

Wade gave a slow nod. "You are literally my dream girl, you know that right?"

Missy blushed, chewing on her lip. "You know that you only have like fifteen minutes left to win this bet?" she said, leaning in towards him.

But Wade grinned easily.

"Fourteen minutes actually," he uttered, lifting up his sleeve slightly, checking his pink cartoon watch.

Missy cocked her head at him. "Mmhmm," she said patting his chest with her hand, slipping off his lap and getting to her feet. "I think I'll take that twenty dollars in dumplings please?"

Wade gave a chuckle and followed her as she strutted towards the bar, picking up her cocktail as she did so.

Weasel was stood wiping glasses and glanced up at her as she approached.

"Oh please don't tell me you need me to make you another one of those," he said with a groan, gesturing to the tropical drink in her hand.

Missy let out a smile. "No, I'm good with this," she said happily. "I don't want to get _too_ wasted on a school night. But I will take a water."

"Good," said Weasel dropping the dirty rag he was holding and pulling down a clean glass from the shelf above him. "Finally a drink that's not going to cost me the world, to give to you on the house."

Wade grabbed his mask from the bar, and tugged it over his head once more, taking a seat on the barstool Missy had vacated earlier.

"How long has he got left?" asked Weasel, pushing a cold glass of tap water towards Missy. "Does he really think he's getting three superheroes in this place? I mean, if he does, at least it should be good for business."

"Ten minutes," replied Missy, shooting the merc a look. "And then that twenty bucks is mine…" she finished in a simpering tone. "You might as well pay up now."

Wade narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"Oh, I'm good, thanks," he replied, his voice dark as he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him.

Missy grinned coming to stand in between his open legs, as he pulled her into him, his gloved hands travelling smoothly down to her ass.

"Well, time's a ticking…" she said goadingly, placing down her glass and resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

But just at that moment, three imposing figures strutted through the door.

"DEADPOOL!" cried a sudden voice.

Missy turned to see Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine walking towards them, their faces all set into deep scowls.

"Fuck…" she uttered with a frown, knowing full well she had lost the bet.

Wade gave a cough, maneuvering her gently away from him and leading her around the far side of the bar, to safety.

"Don't worry, you can pay me later," he said in a carrying tone, as he skipped back over towards the three X-men, Missy rolling her eyes as he did so.

"You tee-peed the school?" said Scott Summers, or Cyclops as he was otherwise known, in an unimpressed tone, folding his arms. "How old are you, like 12?"

"And a half…" said Wade in a child-like tone.

"You know that's a pretty pathetic attempt at trying to piss us off," said Storm, her hands on her hips. "I was able to get that mess cleaned up in like ten seconds."

"Well done, Hurricane Stormy," said Wade in a bright voice. "It's good to see some of you are putting your powers to good use for once."

"Like you are, you mean?" snapped Scott, shaking his head, as Wolverine stepped forwards.

"You've messed with us for the last time," snarled Logan, cracking his adamantium knuckles threateningly.

"Ooh wow," said Wade, in a cocky tone, turning back and glancing at Missy and Weasel, who was currently cowering behind the bar. "I'm weely scawed!"

But before he could say another word, Logan had impaled Wade through the abdomen with his enormous metal claws.

"Weely scawed…" choked Wade.

"This is you final warning, Wilson," uttered Scott with a nod. "We don't want to keep coming back here."

"But I miss those beautiful eyes of yours, if I don't get to see them on the reg, Scotty," said Wade with a croak.

Storm shook her head. "Come on, Logan," she muttered. "We should go."

Wolverine gave a grin, retracting his claws and letting Wade fall to the ground with a 'whump'.

"Laters, asshole," he said, following the other two X-Men out of the door, as it slammed closed behind them.

"Uhhh, babe," said Wade after a moment, in a pained sounding voice.

Missy stepped out from behind the bar and watched as Wade's breathing became shallow, his hand moving to his abdomen, where a huge pool of blood was collecting.

She walked quickly over to him and heard him whisper something, but she was not close enough to catch it.

She bend down hurriedly, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"Wade?" she uttered questioningly, giving a frown, crouching down to his masked face.

He let out a groan and beckoned her closer.

Missy pressed her ear closer to Wade's masked mouth….

"You owe me twenty bucks…" he said in a whisper.

Missy scowled, pulling her face away with an 'ughh'.

"You are the worst," she said, reaching into her skirt pocket and pulling out a crisp twenty dollar bill. "I hope it was worth it!"

And with that she held out the cash, as Wade gently plucked it from her grasp, still languishing in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh yeah, definitely," muttered the merc in a happy voice, as Missy rolled her eyes. "But you need to learn to not be such a sore loser, babe."

And with that he lifted up his gloved hand, making a grab for her waist….and in doing so, leaving a large bloodstain across her white silk blouse.

Missy's eyebrows instantly shot up.

"Are you kidding me?" she said in a flat tone. "This blouse is brand new, Wade!"

She gave a huff, as behind his mask, Wade looked up at her sheepishly.

"Forget the X-Men, I am going to kill you myself," she said with a cry, attempting the brush the large red marks away.

"My bad…" murmured Wade, looking quickly to Weasel, who merely shrugged.

"Can I buy you another one?" he said propping himself up onto his elbows as Missy frowned.

"It was eighty-five dollars Wade," she said scathingly.

"Wash it for you?" he asked in a sweet voice. "We could to the laundromat on the corner and we can both strip off like some sort of sexier Levi's commercial."

But Missy shot him a look.

"It's dry clean only," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

The merc gave a long groan, letting his head loll backwards on his shoulders.

"Fine!" he said loudly. "How much will it be to get that precious blouse of yours dry-cleaned?"

Missy relaxed slightly, glancing down at him and folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I don't know…" she said with a coy smile, as she plucked the money from his gloved hand.

"…About twenty bucks should do it…"

* * *

 **Please leave a comment. It will definitely spur me on to update quicker If I know you enjoyed it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

It was warm and humid night and Missy couldn't sleep.

She had lain in bed for the past two hours, tossing and turning, sticking one bare leg out of the sheets before retracting it again ten minutes later.

She had no excuse not be asleep.

She and Wade had of course had THE best sex, as always, which _usually_ sent them both collapsing onto the mattress, and they would both fall into a deep and comfortable sleep, still tangled together.

But not tonight…

From beside her, she could see the bright blue light from Wade's illuminated alarm clock, making the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach worsen.

She had to be up for work in six hours. What if she didn't get any sleep at all?

What if this was just the start of a long bout of insomnia?

She felt every thought, every worry about the smallest, most unimportant things, run through her head.

She gave a worried sigh and turned over once again.

"You know when _I_ can't sleep, which is a rarity I know," came a sudden voice through the darkness. "I find that a nice milky drink and a hot and sexy make out session with your favourite superhero helps."

Missy glanced over to find Wade, head propped up on his elbow, staring down at her.

"What superhero have you been making out with?" she asked with another tired sigh. "Sorry baby, did I wake you?"

But Wade gave an easy shrug, sliding his hand over her bare waist and tugging her into him.

The pair of them were completely naked, save for the white sheet that was draped loosely across them.

"No, I've been awake a while," he said in a cheery voice. "I like to watch you drift off, before _I_ do."

Missy gave a frown. "Oh, that's not creepy _at all_ …" she said in a sarcastic tone, as she dropped her head back against the pillow behind her.

She gave a frustrated huff, running her fingers through her long caramel hair.

She could feel Wade's gaze on her.

"You wanna go out? Get some fresh air?" he asked her in a light tone, stretching his muscly arms out behind his head. "I could really go for a taco, or six, right about now."

"You are always thinking of your stomach," said Missy smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Well after ninety minutes of having you on top of me earlier tonight, I could do with keeping my energy levels up," he said coming to lean over her, teasingly.

His hand slipped down her waist, trailing smoothly down her hip-bone, as his scarred lips met with hers.

Her mouth moved gently against his, as he took his time with her.

He, as always, tasted like candy apples…. and she felt his hand slowly begin to move lower.

"Wade…" she murmured smiling into his mouth, as she pulled away from him. "I'm too exhausted to _get there_ … even with your.… _skills_. Lets go out… you're right, I could do with the fresh air."

Wade gave pout, moving off her, as she slipped out of bed and padded across the room to where her bra and panties lay on the floor next to Wade's Deadpool suit.

A simple lingering look from Missy the previous night was all that had done it, causing Wade to pounce. They had barely got as far as the bedroom door before Missy was pinned to a wall, slipping Wade's red and black spandex suit from his shoulders, as his lips pressed hard, open-mouthed kisses to her slender neck.

Missy put on her lacy red panties and bra, as Wade watched her.

A walk would definitely do her good.

Just the idea of going back to that warm bed, filled her with dread…

Picking up Wade's Deadpool costume from the floor, she tossed it to him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were walking down the street hand in hand. Wade had his Deadpool mask, snugly pulled over his face.

She knew of course, his preference for hiding his scars, even at night when there were barely any people about to see him.

"….and that's when I got shot in the ass with the tranq dart and passed out in a dumpster for like sixteen hours…" said Wade as they walked up to the brightly-lit roadside burrito van.

Missy merely smirked at him.

"And I can tell you, I slept like a fucking dream…" he said giving her hand a squeeze.

"But you also smelled like garbage for like three days, Wade…" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Wade ignored her comment, approaching the van to order.

"Five of your delicious tacos please," he said to the vendor in a charming voice.

"No, Wade, I'm really not hungry-" said Missy quickly.

"Ok," uttered Wade. "Five of your delicious tacos…and nothing for the lady."

Missy rolled her eyes, as Wade was handed the five, foil-wrapped snacks.

He flung his arm around her shoulders and lifted up his mask a little, revealing his mouth.

"So… I've been meaning to ask you," uttered Wade after a moment or so, his mouth full of food. He gave a big swallow. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Missy blushed, giving a smile, her eyes travelling down to the ground.

On her last birthday, the pair had still just been friends. Back then she would have laughed at the idea that in a year's time that they would be dating. Not only that, but the fact, that she would be absolutely crazy, head-over-heels in love the crazy mercenary.

Missy gave a shrug.

"I really don't mind…" she uttered gently, giving a small yawn. "As long as you're there I don't care what we do."

Wade grinned behind his mask.

"Awww _stop_ ," he said in a playful voice, taking another bite of taco. "You're making me blush!"

Missy bit her lip, linking her fingers with Wade's hand that was lopped around her shoulders.

"Ok, so _Frozen_ party it is," he continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll see if I can get Thor to invite his brother, the frost-giant, to dress as Elsa. I bet that fucking green-bean would love that."

But Missy just shook her head.

"Idiot…" she muttered, under her breath, giving another yawn as the pair of them ducked under the road-barrier, looking over the river.

They ambled over to the bridge, and sat, legs dangling over the edge.

Wade dropped the rest of his tacos down by his side as Missy rested her head on his broad, spandex-covered shoulder.

She gave another audible yawn.

The merc gave a smile and glanced down at her.

"So…in all seriousness," he said. "What do you really want to do for your birthday? I mean, I don't have a passport but I'm sure I could steal the X-Men's jet, learn how to fly it and then whisk you away somewhere hot and exotic?"

"Mmhmm," murmured Missy, closing her eyes.

"Or alternatively, I could steal a car and we could drive north and find ourselves a nice snowy cabin in the woods for the weekend, so we can cosy up to each other around a fire."

Missy didn't answer.

"Although on second thoughts…that pretty much sounds like the start of every horror movie ever…" he continued. "You got any suggestions? Come on you're giving me nothing here…"

But Wade looked down to see Missy breathing softly, her eyes closed.

She was sound asleep.

The merc merely smiled, slipping his arm around her back, being careful not to disturb her.

"Come on Remus Lupin," he said in a low voice as he lifted her into his arms and got to his feet, abandoning his uneaten tacos and walking up the slope back towards the street.

Missy shifted a little in his grasp, but came to rest her tired head against his chest.

* * *

Ten minutes later that pair were back at Wade's apartment. Missy still in the merc's strong arms.

He shoved open the door to the duplex, he shared with Blind Al, to see the old lady in question, shuffling along on her way out of the bathroom.

"I thought I heard you two head to bed hours ago?" said Al frowning, turning her head towards them, as he pushed the front-door shut behind him.

"Keep it down, Oprah," snapped Wade in a hushed tone, as he strolled over towards his bedroom door.

"Hmph," said Al bitterly. "Pity the two of you didn't take that advice earlier. You realise I'm blind and not deaf, and that these wall are paper thin."

"Ugh…" muttered Wade quietly. "The last thing I want to do when I'm in the middle of having amazing sex with this absolute babe, is imagine you with your ear pressed against the door. Go on, shoo."

And with that, Al gave a huff and ambled back into her bedroom, mumbling the word ' _jackass…_ ' as she did so.

Wade turned, heading back into his bedroom… their bedroom, glancing down to Missy's sleeping form as he did so.

"You're lucky I fucking love you…." he said to her in a whisper. "I wouldn't give up four tacos for just anyone you know…."

But Missy didn't hear him, she merely let out a long breath as Wade carried her inside, shutting the door behind him with a snap.

* * *

 **Fluff-fest I know.**

 **Are you guys ok with me running two separate fics alongside one another? Tell me if things are starting to get confusing.**

 **Thanks so much to cherrishish, kaayrakoi, ImmaSlytherout, FreyaCabanas, pansyandy, ErynLasgalen3791 and the many 'Guests' that reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it so so much and read every one, twice over at least!**

 **Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just taking a little break from my AU Wade/Missy fic to update this with little filler. I hope it's ok? Enjoy.**

* * *

Missy pushed open the door to her apartment.

It was 6pm and she had just finished a long, tiring day at work.

This evening she had a night out arranged with some of the ladies from her office and the floors above, and in all honesty, Missy was almost looking forward to it. She had an outfit planned out and a cab was due to pick her up at 6.45.

But strutting into her living room, she gave a frown as her eyes met with the sight of the merc, dressed in full Deadpool gear, lying across the floor.

"Wade what the fuck are you doing?" she said, strutting over to her, her high-heels coming to a stop near to his masked head.

He gave a groan.

"Oh, hey babe," he managed to utter in a pained voice. "Don't mind me, just going to lie here and die in peace."

Missy rolled her eyes, taking a giant step over his lengthy form.

"You _can't_ die, Wade," she said in a flat voice. "Stop being such a drama-queen."

Wade lifted his head, placing a hand to her chest dramatically.

"Hey! _You_ haven't just been run over," she said in an irritable tone, narrowing his white eyes towards her. "By four fucking fire-trucks!"

But Missy was barely listening. Humming a pop song she heard on the subway, she placed her purse down onto the sofa and strutted into the kitchen.

Wade gave a 'humph' letting his head fall back onto the wooden floorboards beneath him.

"As the future Mrs Wade Wilson, you should be more sympathetic to my woes," said the merc with a pout, folding his bulging arms over his broad, spandex-clad chest.

He gave a childish huff as Missy appeared around the kitchen door once again.

"It's pretty hard to be sympathetic when this is a weekly occurrence, Wade," she said, stepping over the merc once more. "And besides, I heard you laughing at me last week when I hit my head on that kitchen cupboard that kindly you left open."

"Did not," said Wade grumpily.

"Did too!" reprimanded Missy. "Don't deny it. I heard you."

She shot him a look, narrowing her eyes at the merc dangerously, as she headed into the bedroom.

Unbuttoning her silk blouse, she strutted into her en-suite, turning on the shower.

Ten minutes later Missy came out of the bathroom in just a fluffy white towel, to find Wade now sprawled across her bed, his masked face gazing up towards the ceiling.

He gave another woeful groan, obviously desperate for her attention.

Missy pursed her lips, pushing her long caramel hair from her damp shoulders, and shot him a look.

"You're not getting any sympathy from me," she said tutting. "I saw you on the news you know…."

Wade lifted his head and tugged off his mask, gazing at her, his face set into a deep frown.

"Man in a red and black suit causes mayhem on city streets," she said in a dramatic voice. "Kinda hard to miss, babe."

Wade scowled over at her.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame that super-douchebag, Cyclops," he uttered in a dark voice. "I swear, when I see that oversized laser-pointer again I am going to stick those glasses so far up his-"

"Don't try and blame Scott," said Missy rolling her eyes and slipping the towel from her body. "You're the one who seems to manage to get yourself into these situations."

Wade narrowed his brown eyes at her, his gaze taking in every inch of her now-naked body, as she reached into her drawer, pulling out a matching set of lilac underwear.

"Scott?" he said in an icy voice. "Since when were you on first name terms with Professor X's right-hand bitch?"

Missy glanced at him over her shoulder, batting her eyelids.

"We just got chatting," she said with a shrug, pulling on her panties and slipping on her push-up bra. "Y'know, that time that you got yourself stuck in that sewer."

Wade gave another miserable huff.

"Yeah, that was a fucking brilliant day, thanks for reminding me," said Wade in a sarcastic voice, throwing his head back against the mattress once more. He gave a groan.

Missy glanced over at him, smirking.

" _You_ , need to stop being so jealous," she said in a teasing voice, walking over towards him.

She came to kneel on the bed, crawling up Wade's spandex-clad body. In an instant she was sat up on him, straddling his hips, her hands on his firm abdomen.

Wade gave a pout, trying with all his might not to look at her.

Missy smiled, leaning forwards, her lips lingering over his.

"Baby…" she uttered, her eyes wide and needy.

But Wade averted his gaze, the hands at his side fisted, in an attempt to prevent himself from touching her.

She leaned in towards him laughing, kissing at his scarred cheek…his jaw…

He sucked in a quick inward breath as her lips grazed his skin, and Missy smiled into him.

"This is about as much sympathy as I'm going to give you…" she said in a gentle voice, pulling back from him. "Take it or leave it…"

As she stared down at him smirking, Wade's eyes snapped open.

"Fine, I'll take it…" he grumbled, placing a sudden gloved hand to her lower back and lifting himself up into a sitting position, Missy still on his lap. "But I hope realise I'm still in a LOT of pain, and will need _so_ much fucking attention from you to make myself feel better."

"Is that so?" purred Missy, gazing down at the merc and giving a smile. "Well, I'll see what I can do…."

And with that, she kissed his lips gently…

Wade gave a throaty growl of interest, gripping her tightly to him and flipping her over onto her back, his lips still attached to hers.

Missy squealed into his mouth, giving a laugh as he pinned her to the bed.

Wade pulled away from her giving a pained smile.

"Owww….well that didn't hurt a bit…." he lied, wincing slightly, rubbing at his bruised torso with his free hand.

Missy merely smiled, biting at her lip.

" _So_ …." he said leaning forwards and kissing her neck gently. "…how was work?"

Missy's eyes flickered closed, her lips parting and her breathing shallowing.

"Tiring…" she managed to utter, as Wade's pressed open mouthed kisses to Missy's collarbone. "…everyone is still on high-alert after the Skrull invasion…Fury is making it hard for everyone to get anything done with his bi-weekly evac drills."

"They might even call us in on Saturday…" she said giving a sigh, causing Wade to pull away and gaze down at her.

"But you still have your birthday off right?" he said with a frown, his voice serious.

Missy opened her eyes, staring up at him.

She gave a shrug.

"I'm not sure anymore…" she said quietly, her face sad. "I might just have to work it…"

But Wade's non-existent brows knitted together suddenly.

"No, no, no…" he said looking angry. "But….but…..I have plans…"

Missy gave him a warm look, her fingers tracing his scarred cheek.

"I'll talk to Pepper…" she said gently, as the merc softened again.

He gave a nod, his hands sliding down her waist, gliding between her thighs…

"Wade…" she said warningly, "…As much as I'd love to do…. _this_ ….I need to get ready..."

"For what?" asked Wade with a slight frown, kissing once again at her slender neck.

"I told you, I'm going out tonight," she said tiredly, as Wade pulled away from her.

He shot her a blank look.

"Ugh," said Missy propping herself up into her elbows, her long caramel hair trailing over her shoulders. "I've reminded you like every day this week! I'm off out with people from work, in like-"

Missy glanced over at the illuminated alarm clock on her nightstand.

"Shit!" She said loudly, shoving the merc off her. "-in like ten minutes!"

Missy hipped up off the bed, heading quickly over to her wardrobe as Wade shifted to the edge of the bed, staring at her.

"When you say people from work.." he uttered in a simpering tone. "...I really hope you don't mean Old-man Rogers and his shield of fucking destiny..."

Missy pursed her lips, plucking a knee length tight fitting black dress from a hanger.

She shot the merc a look.

"No, he won't be there," she said simply.

"Then does that mean I can come?" uttered the merc, with an award winning grin.

"It's a girls night, Wade," uttered Missy, pulling on the LBD, it fitting her like a glove. "Sharon organised it..."

She looked over at him, pulling her long hair away from her neck. "Zip please," she said gesturing to her dress, open at the back.

Wade stood, stalking towards her, pulling the zip up gently.

He lingered at her shoulder, his gloved hands travelling over her hips.

"So what are you going to do at this girls night? Pillow fights, talk about boys, strip down to your underwear and make out with each other?" Wade asked in a goading voice, his mouth hovering near to her ear.

But Missy rolled her eyes, strutting away from him and heading over to her vanity unit, plucking up her tube of expensive mascara.

"No," she said simply. "We're probably going to do some shots and then rate the all of the Avengers' hotness out of ten."

As Missy smirked into the mirror, applying another coat of mascara, she could see Wade scowling behind her.

Suddenly his face brightened fiendishly.

"Is Black Widow going to be there?" he said grinning and staring up at Missy's reflection.

And this time it was Missy's turn to scowl back at him.

"I'm not sure if she's been invited," said Missy coolly, picking up her powder brush and dabbing at her already glowing face.

Wade grinned, strolling over to her and folding his arms across his chest. "Well if she is, tell her Deadpool says hi," he uttered in a whisper, leaning in towards her.

Missy shook her head, giving him a dark look, before shoving past him once again.

"Ugh," she uttered, causing Wade to chuckle as she bumped his shoulder. "You're despicable."

"And _you_ , need to stop being so jealous," he said repeating Missy's comment to him, goadingly.

Stepping into a pair of strappy gold high heels, she gave a scowl, before turning back to the mirror.

"I hate you," she said, running a brush through her long caramel hair.

Wade grinned before coming up behind her, gripping her waist hand and spinning her around to face him.

"You fucking love me," he uttered with a smirk, his eyes brown eyes narrowing. "And I am _totally_ into you right now…. that dress…fuck me…"

The merc stared down, his eyes travelling over her body.

Missy smiled as his mouth lingered close to hers…

"You sure you wanna go out?" he said in a whisper, letting out a needy sigh.

"My cab will be here any moment.." she breathed, as his lips grazed hers. "But…I suppose I could be persuaded…"

"Good, because I soooo want to pin you to the fucking wall right now," he said gently. "…because you are a fucking masterpiece."

Missy smiled as he backed her up towards the wardrobe door.

But what neither of them noticed, was Wade's boots lying the centre of the room….

Before Wade could grab her, Missy had tripped over the clumpy items, falling backwards, landing in a heap on the floor and whacking her head against the open wardrobe door.

"Owww, fuck!" she cried, sprawling across the wooden floorboards, immediately rubbing at her sore head.

She half expected to see a strong hand reach out, lifting her once again to her feet…but there wasn't one.

Missy glanced up, her eyes blackening almost instantly…

For standing there was Wade…trying with all his might to suppress a giggle.

He pursed his lips tightly together as he caught Missy's eye.

"Oh no, you didn't just laugh at me?" she said in a warning voice.

The merc give a small gulp.

"Uhh….no…" he said avoiding her gaze.

But Missy frowned angrily, getting to her feet, just as the loud beep of a car horn came from the street outside.

She snatched up her purse, before stalking towards Wade, her eyes flashing darkly.

"Oh you are going to _wish_ you'd died being run over by those four fire-trucks…" she said in an icy tone, causing Wade to step backwards, giving a sudden small whimper.

Of all of the bad guys he encountered on a daily basis…..NOTHING frightened him more than a pissed off Missy…

"Now…baby…" he tried.

"Sweetness…"

"Angel…"

"Sugar-dumpling…"

"Moon of my life…"

Missy came to stand barely an inch from him, bringing herself up to her full height.

Right now she was tall and blonde and looked ready to kill him with her bare hands…..

But just at that moment there was another sudden loud 'honk' from outside.

Missy let out a growl, as if annoyed by this disturbance to her potential killing of the merc, and turned sharply on her heel.

"Lucky escape, Wilson," she said, shooting him one more dark look, before stalking from the room.

Wade breathed a sigh of relief, quickly following her into the hallway, glad his punishment had been called off.

But with her hand on the door, Missy turned to face him one last time, her face curving up into a vicious smile.

"Oh and if you want to fuck me this week, I suggest you spend tonight coming up with a really good apology," she said wrinkling her nose cutely and tossing back her long caramel hair. "Have a great evening, baby!"

And with that she was gone, leaving Wade, with his jaw on the floor, pondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one….

* * *

 **Phew, it's been ages since I updated this one! Hope it was ok? I think I'm a little rusty…**

 **Thanks to cherrishish, ILoveThee, erynLasgalen3791, katiesgotagun, Guest and ImmaSlytherout for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I snayone still reading this and want more? Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

_"_ _I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down… never gonna run around and desert you…"_ sang Wade in an off key tune, as he sat on the edge of his bed, in the apartment he shared with Blind Al.

He was leant forwards, still in his red and black suit, Super Nintendo controller in his hand, jabbing at the button's violently. His mask was off and his brown eyes fixed on the tv screen before him.

"Come on you little Italian- …. Oh you, pepperoni eating motherfucker!" he yelled to nobody but himself, as his virtual character got killed by a green turtle shell.

The merc gave a sigh, tossing the wired controller down and picking up one of the many chimichangas that lay in a pile at his side.

It was 10.30pm on a Friday night, and Wade was enjoying a guys night in.

Alone, granted.

But if Missy could have, yet _another_ girls night this week, Wade could enjoy some …well, guy stuff.

She had hurriedly got ready after work, telling him that she would see him tomorrow. He highly doubted it would be that long however, as Missy was usually _very_ keen on calling him up for a late night booty call around 2am on these drunken occasions. The merc of course, would always decline her offer in a most gentlemanly manner, but he did always like to ensure that she got back to her apartment safe and sound.

Wade shoved one of the chimichangas into his mouth in one, turning up the volume on his Walkman, as Rick Astley dropped his chorus one again.

 _"_ _Never gonna tell a lieeee and hurt you…"_ finished Wade loudly, through his mouthful of food, as there came a sudden banging on the wall.

"Can you shut the hell up in there!" came the muffled voice of Al through the door. "I am trying to watch my programmes."

Wade gave a scowl.

"Quit complaining," yelled Wade, gulping down his Tex-Mex. "Or I'm taking away your TEVO privileges. No more recordings of Dancing with the Stars for you. You'll be watching Judge Judy repeats until your old and haggard….oh wait!"

Behind the door he could hear Al grumbling, as she shuffled away.

Wade gave a satisfied sigh, turning up the volume on his Walkman even more.

He was just about to pick up his Nintendo controller once again to kick Bowzer's little dino ass, when his phone suddenly buzzed loudly at his side.

 ** _'_** ** _Missy calling…'_** _it read along the screen._

Wade gave a slight frown, glancing at the time. It was waaaaay too early for Missy to ring for her usual booty call.

The merc quickly answered, pressing the phone to his scarred ear.

"Deadpool," he said in a playful tone. "Your friendly neighbourhood, fuck-buddy."

But there came a short pause and a cough down the line.

"Um…is this Wade?" came a sudden female voice that was _not_ Missy's.

The merc frowned, sitting up straight.

"Yeah, speaking," he uttered, his voice ever slightly more serious this time.

"Uhhh…yeah…hi….this is Sharon…from Missy's work…." said the female voice, as Wade almost growled down the phone. If Sharon was calling, then what the hell had happened to Missy? His heart began to pound in his ribcage. "….sorry to call you like this…."

Sharon's voice was awkward. She gave a small pause.

"…but it's Missy…." she continued after a moment. "…she's…. she's…."

Wade's frown deepened. He held his breath, fear and anger bubbling inside him.

"…...she's wasted…"

Wade's mouth dropped open.

"What?" he uttered after a second or two.

He could almost hear Sharon ringing her hands down the line.

"…S-She's wasted…" she repeated. "We've tried to offer her some water…I just…I don't know how she got this bad…one minute she was fine and now…"

Sharon trailed off, sounding concerned.

Wade smiled, looking a little bewildered.

"What's she doing now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a moments pause before-

"I….um…well….right now…she's betting Lieutenant Rhodes a hundred dollars that she can beat him in an arm wrestling contest, WITH his War Machine suit on," said Sharon in an anxious voice. "Could you perhaps come down here….I just don't want her getting any drunker than she already is…y'know? We're at a club on Elm Boulevard."

Wade got swiftly to his feet, still smiling widely.

"No problem," said Wade, flicking off his Rick Astley. "Give me precisely seventeen minutes and I'll be there."

The merc gave a grin as he hung up the call.

Oh, this was going to be fun…..

* * *

Exactly seventeen minutes later, Wade strutted through the doors of the enormous sparkly club.

He had his Deadpool suit on, his red and black mask pulled snugly over his face.

All around him were men and women, a few of which Wade recognised all from various SHEILD institutions across town.

The place was decked out in white and chrome with enormous TV screen all showing dancing figures gyrating to the sleek RnB music being pumped through the club's speakers.

In one corner was a pile of beanbags and where various beautiful people were sat chatting, over to the left was a large dancefloor with a small stage attached to it, and on the right was a sleek looking bar.

Wade had barely gotten a chance to go a few feet when he was suddenly two women appeared in front of him.

"Deadp- …sorry… Wade?" asked a blonde woman with a kind face, staring up at him.

At her shoulder was Maria Hill. Arms folded across her chest, looking at him sternly.

"At your service?" said Wade in a cheery voice. "So where _is_ my drunken dream girl? Still getting herself into heaps of trouble?"

Sharon bit her lip, staring at him uneasily.

"She's still talking to Rhodey," piped up Maria, glaring at him, before gesturing over to the bar.

Wade looked up to see Missy, stood in a stunningly clingy champagne gold dress that seemed to hug every curve of her body perfectly, chatting to James Rhodes.

She was currently jabbing her finger down onto the bar, her face serious, obviously making an important point, as Rhodey listened intently, his eyebrows in his hairline.

Wade grinned.

"Sorry we had to call you…." said Sharon in apologetic tone. "It's just that she got so drunk so quickly….usually she's so…."

"She just knows how to keep it together usually…" finished Maria, cocking an eye at Missy.

But Wade gave an easy shrug.

"Well, baby has to let her hair down every once in a while.." he said smiling as he paced away from the two women and headed over towards Missy.

"…and so that is why, if you look at the facts, Ferris Bueller in that movie, never actually existed…..he was all just a figment of Cameron's imagination…" uttered Missy, gazing at Rhodey seriously.

"Right…right…" said the Lieutenant, a hint of a smirk across his features. It didn't take him a second to notice Wade appear at their side.

"Deadpool…" he uttered narrowing his eyes, as Missy glanced over, her unfocused eyes suddenly widening.

Before Wade could even open his masked mouth to answer, he was suddenly bowled over by Missy, pushing herself into him.

"Hey babe," said Wade placing his arms around her waist and giving her a squeeze. "Well aren't you just the fucking cutest drunk ever!"

To their side Rhodey cocked an eyebrow. "Ahhh, she's _your_ girlfriend…" said the military man shaking his head. "I kept thinking she was stalking about Steve Rogers when she kept referring to her boyfriend…the superhero…"

Wade gave a growl, narrowing his eyes towards Rhodey.

"Well, luckily I got in there first…before old Capsicle could get his old-man paws all over her," said Wade in a childish tone.

Missy pulled herself from Wade's arms, before turning back to Rhodey.

"This guy," she said, poking Wade in his spandex-covered chest with her polished fingernail. "…is my favourite superhero of them all… just look at him…so hot…and so sooo mentally deranged…"

She stared up at Wade, wobbling slightly on her enormous high heels.

Her hair was still perfectly blow-dried into neat waves and her make up still looked great, but the giveaway was her eyes that were ever-so-slightly glazed over.

Wade grinned down at her, tucking a loose strand of curled hair behind her ear.

"Awww honey-munchkin you're making me blush…" said Wade in a sickly-sweet voice, causing Rhodey to roll his eyes.

"Well she's definitely got a confidence, I'll give you that…" said the Lieutenant, picking up his drink. "…she could give Stark a run for his money…"

He patted Missy on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later sweetie, good talking to you," he finished, walking away.

Missy shot him a smile, before turning back to the merc, pressing her hands to his chest.

"You following me, tough guy?" she said with a smirk, raising a chiselled eyebrow up at him.

Wade chuckled, his hands coming to rest on her lower back, his thumb rubbing circles over the skimpy fabric of her dress.

"Of course…Stalking you is pretty much my job…" he said lightly, staring down at her through white eyes. "…but please tell me how the fuck you managed to get _this_ drunk, in like two hours?"

Missy frowned.

"I am _not_ drunk…" she said defensively. But she swayed on the spot slightly as she spoke, pulling her head back for her eyes to focus on him. "…Ok…ok….I might be a liiiitle bit tipsy…but I'm just having fun…"

She gave a sigh, her peachy lips forming into a pout and she stared up at Wade with sad eyes.

"I'm turning thirty next week…three…oh…" she reiterated. "I feel…so _old_ ….c-can't I just get totally wasted in my twenties just one last time?"

She stared down at the floor, taking another wobbly step backwards as Wade tried to hold her in place.

He gave a smile behind his mask.

Fuck, he was so fucking crazy about her.

"Fuck yeah you can," he said in a low voice, leaning in towards her. "And you know what, my smokin' hot future wife? Ol' DP here is gonna make sure you have the best night ever."

Missy stared up at him, her face brightening.

She gave a sudden squeal.

"I fucking love you," she said in a happy voice, running her hands all the way down his torso and taking his hand suddenly in hers.

"But you know what this means right?" she said dragging him to the centre of the bar and shooting him a look.

Wade bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me?" he uttered glancing down at her.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!" she cried loudly, placing her hand over her mouth.

Wade grinned, fist pumping the air. "FUCK YEAH!" he shouted cheerily as people all around them stared.

But right at that moment, neither of them seemed to care.

Yeah, Wade thought to himself, tonight was going to be a fucking awesome night….

* * *

 **Part two coming soon…. :)**

 **Thanks to BellaFantasia, kaayrakoi, FreyaCabanas, dancindonna, Pansyandy, ImmaSlytherout, PepperCorn Pie and ErynLasgalen3791 for reviewing.**

 **Is anyone still interested in this? Thought I would update with something a bit more light hearted and fluffy than the other Wade/Missy stuff I have been focusing on lately.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of it. I would love to year _your_ opinions and thoughts on my two fave people…**

 **Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Continued...**

* * *

Missy and Wade both gave a grimace, as they pulled the shot glasses from their lips and slammed them down onto the bar.

"Ugh…." uttered Missy sticking out her tongue, as Wade gave a chuckle.

That had been their third shot in as many minutes, Missy having, of course, chosen the sweetest option on the menu.

"Now I think I need a cocktail," she said in a slightly slurred tone, reaching across the bar and grabbing a menu. "Something about two feet tall with sparklers in it, preferably…"

Wade grinned as Missy searched the menu.

She was _still_ completely wasted, which he, of course, found adorable.

"I agree. If I'm paying twenty dollars for it, I want to know that bartender has fucking worked for that money," he said simply. "Oooh let's get the one in the giant tiki head!"

"Yes!" agreed Missy enthusiastically, giving a nod.

But before she could read out the long list of fruity liquors that made up the drink, two figures suddenly approached them.

Wade cocked an eye, tossing his masked head back and giving a groan.

"What is the fucking deal with you Rogers?" said the merc with a moan. "Quit stalking us."

Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson came to stand beside them, both dressed in plain clothes, a beer in each of their hands. Both looking every inch the handsome superheroes they were.

Steve, as usual, ignored Wade's comment, his eyes on Missy, as she turned to face them.

"Hey guys," she uttered slightly, giving Steve a gentle punch in the shoulder, wobbling unsteadily on her feet as she did so. "You both having a good night?"

Her speech was ever so slightly slurred and Steve immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, his hand reaching for her upper arm, trying to steady her.

Wade looked on, giving a low growl.

He watched the Cap carefully. One wrong move and Wade would make sure he didn't have any more hands left to touch her with, that was for sure.

But Missy stood there nonplussed, leaning against the bar.

"Absolutely wasted!" she said happily. "You should get on it too Stevie…live a little!"

She gave the beer bottle in his hand a nudge.

Steve looked a little taken aback as he stared down at her.

"You enjoy encouraging girls to get drunk, Deadpool?" asked Sam in a goading voice, turning on the merc suddenly.

Wade was about to come out with some snappy retort when Missy suddenly cut across him.

She turned. With her heels on, Missy stood nose to nose with the man, otherwise known as Falcon.

"Excuse me, but I got drunk all by myself thank you very much," she said in a irritable tone, digging him in the chest with a perfectly-polished fingernail. "Leave my boyfriend alone…..Big Bird."

She gave him another sharp jab in the chest, before stepping back and leaning against the bar once more.

Wade's face broke into a wide smile behind his mask.

"Yeah, what she fucking said," he muttered in a playful tone, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Both Steve and Sam rolled their eyes at them just as another figure strutted over, all dressed in tight jeans and a black sweater.

"Rogers, I've been looking for you-" said a poised Natasha Romanoff, before she turned towards the rest of the group.

She suddenly gave a small smile as her eyes landed on Wade.

"Deadpool," she uttered giving him a nod.

Behind his mask Wade gave a another grin.

"Black Widow," he said in a slow voice, nodding back.

But at his side, Missy scowled, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the pair.

"You want to flirt with my boyfriend a bit more?" she said suddenly to Natasha, causing Sam and Steve's eyebrows the shoot up into their hairline.

The red-haired Avenger looked a little startled.

"I…..um..…" she managed to mutter.

But Missy had already pressed herself to Wade possessively, glaring at Natasha once more.

"He's mine…just so you know," she uttered, tossing her long caramel hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes. "And one day I'm going to marry him and we're going to have THE most beautiful babies together? Right babe?"

She glanced up at the merc, who smiled down at her, his gloved hand running over her the waist.

"Damn straight," he said with a nod, as Missy pawed at his chest.

She suddenly leaned in towards him, ignoring the others, her lips lingering near to his ear. "Can we please dance?" she asked in a pouting voice. "I kinda love this song. AND...I don't want Romanoff eye-fucking you anymore..."

Missy pulled back from him slightly, making sure his eyes were on her. She licked her lips and bit at them teasingly.

"Because you're _mine_ to eye-fuck..." she murmured, just quiet enough for only the merc to hear and giving a small smile.

Wade gave a needy groan and followed willingly as Missy took his hand and pulled him over to the sparkly dance floor as the others looked on, shaking their heads at the pair.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and the pair were in fits of laughter, dancing like absolute morons as people all around them dodged out of their way.

The DJ had been playing 80's pop song after pop song, much to the merc's delight.

"You dance like an idiot," said Missy leaning in towards him, her drunken face lit up into a smile.

Wade grinned behind his mask.

"Oh baby, it definitely takes one to know one," he said in a goading voice, grabbing her roughly by the waist and pulling her into him suddenly, causing her to give a light giggle.

"Why have we never come here before?" asked Wade loudly over the music. "This place is like a goldmine. Wham!'s greatest hits, fancy bathrooms AND plenty of SHEILD workers to annoy the hell out of."

"Hey," said Missy with a huge pout, jutting out her lower lip. "I'm a SHEILD worker!"

Wade gave a shrug.

"And are you saying I don't annoy the hell out of you?" he asked cocking his masked head.

Missy smirked, teetering tipsily on her heels. "I guess not," she said laughing.

Wade gazed at her. So utterly in love.

"So tell me, what exactly did you tonight do to get drunk this quickly?" asked Wade after a moment, staring down at her un-focused eyes, grinning

Missy gave a light shrug.

"I don't know…" she said breathily. " I mean I managed a few shots with Sharon and the girls. Then I met a friend of yours at the bar…and he bought me a drink…and from then-"

Wade narrowed his white eyes.

"A friend...of mine?" he asked questioningly, his hand running over the small of her back.

"Mmmhmm…" she said happily. "He seemed nice…I didn't catch his name…but he was just over there a few minutes ago.. …"

She nodded across towards the bar, to an empty space where the crowds had parted.

But there was no one in sight.

Wade gave a frown.

Missy wouldn't make something like that up…...but who the fuck had been there, talking to her, calling himself his friend?

He had introduced her to pretty much all of his old buddies. There was almost no one she didn't already know...

His eyes flickered across the room.

But suddenly, a couple of figures appeared at their side, braking Wade from his thoughts.

It was Sharon and Maria Hill, peering at the two of them, looking a little peeved.

"Hey Missy," said Sharon in a worried voice. "You ok?"

"We thought your boyfriend here might have taken you home," said Maria shooting Wade a disapproving look.

But Missy merely smiled, pushing herself into Wade further.

"I'm good," she said, her voice a little slurred. "No, I don't want to go home. And I'm only a liiiittle bit tipsy."

She pawed at Wade's broad chest, giving a purr of affection.

"Yeah, and this way I can be the responsible adult for once," said the merc in a playful tone. "What do you wanna do first, Shnookums? Get matching tattoos or play chicken in traffic?"

"Definitely matching tattoos," said Missy with a faux serious nod. "I think we should get ' _I heart chimichangas'_ written across our stomachs."

She pointed down to the front of her champagne coloured dress and poked at her abs.

Wade gave an infatuated grin, gripping her waist tighter to him.

Fuck, he was so crazy about her…

Missy gave a sigh, turning to Sharon once more.

"So…." she said with an innocent look, nodding over to where Steve stood a few feet away from them, propped up against the bar. "You talked to the Cap yet tonight?"

"No…I-" began Sharon, her face flushing.

But Missy cut swiftly across her and without warning-

"HEY STEVE!" she suddenly yelled, causing the people around them to turn and stare.

The Cap instantly looked up and she gestured for him to come over.

The blonde Avenger strutted towards them, his jaw set.

"Sharon here was asking about you," said Missy, giving her blonde work-colleague a sudden shove into Steve's arms.

He caught her swiftly.

"Sorry…I think she's kinda drunk…" whispered Missy in a carrying voice, as she grabbed Wade's hand and tugged him off in the direction of the bar once again.

 _"_ _You_ are such a fucking matchmaker," said Wade shaking his masked head. "Trying to get the old White-Walker laid, is a fucking feat!"

Missy gave an easy shrug as she placed down her chic clutch and leaned over the bar, lifting her high-heeled feet off the ground.

"What can I say…" she said with a sigh. "I'm just amazing."

"Oh…and modest," said Wade with a nod, as Missy waved her hand for the barman's attention.

"Can I get two whisky chasers?" she asked with a drunken hiccup, as a server approached her.

Missy rummaged in her clutch for money, pulling out an enormous handful of change and dumping it onto the bar.

Sam Wilson who was standing near-by, gave a laugh as he stared over at her.

"You can't pay for drinks with pennies!" he said shaking his head.

But Missy shot him a look.

"Don't tell me what to do, newbie," she said scowling and counting out a few quarters. "I can and I will."

Wade was impressed. Tonight Missy was taking _no_ prisoners.

"Don't you have some pigs to be destroying, Angry-Bird?" said Wade coming to stand between them, his eyes narrowed. "Or a fucking egg to lay?"

"Yes, Wilson," said Missy high-fiving Wade for his comeback, without even glancing up.

Sam grumbled, giving them a dark look before placing his bottle of beer to his lips and turning away.

Missy grinned up at Wade, as two whisky-chasers appeared in front of them and the barman scraped up the ginormous pile of coins.

"Cheers," she uttered glancing at Wade as she lifted her glass. "Here's to turning thirty,"

She gave a sigh.

"Ugh...who am I kidding," she said giving yet another hiccup, spilling a her drink slightly . "I don't want to be thirty..."

But Wade leaned into her.

"Technically you're already 30 in Korea anyway," he said with a smile, trying to be helpful.

But Missy merely let out a moan.

"Ugh, you're the worst!" she cried, downing her whisky chaser and slamming the glass down onto the bar. "If you need me I'm just going to be here drowning my sorrows."

"If its any consolation," said Wade, throwing back his own drink and taking a small step towards her. He placed both of his hands on the small of her back, slowly letting them slip over her ass. "You are still _currently_ the hottest 29 year old I've ever EVER laid eyes on."

Missy paused for a moment before smiling, wrinkling her nose as she did so.

"I'll take that," she said simply, lifting up his mask a little and pressing her peachy lips to his scarred ones.

* * *

Over the next forty minutes, Missy had downed two more drinks and was now stood on stage with Wade, beaming happily.

Both of them were currently belting out a heart-wrenching classic, making the most of the club's karaoke hour. The two of them holding microphones to their mouths, Wade with his mask still pulled over his face.

" _I can't liiiive, if living is without youuuuu…"_ they sang in unison, both in equally out-of-tune voices. _"I can't giiiiiiiiive, I can't giveanymooore…"_

Missy swayed on the spot, gazing at the merc in front of her, happily.

As drunk as she was, she definitely knew that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Wade grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, as Missy made a fist , closing her eyes dramatically, hollering the last part of the song.

Everyone in audience winced as they both attempted to hit the high note, failing miserably.

But Missy and Wade couldn't have cared less…

They both took a low, swooping bow as the song ended and they entwined fingers, hopping down from the stage.

Missy wobbled precariously on her feet. But Wade's hand had already preemptively snaked around her waist.

She bit her lip staring up into his masked face.

"You know what?" she said, placing her arms around the merc's neck. "You have made a crappy night….one of the best ever. We should get wasted together more often…"

She toyed with the back of Wade's mask, stifling a yawn as Wade grinned down at her.

"Or at least one of us should," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You tired?"

Missy was exhausted and knew that she would be dead on her feet if even another drop of alcohol touched her lips.

"I'm almost thirty and it's gone midnight…" she said with a frown. "Of course I'm tired."

Wade cocked his head.

"Well before you fall asleep on your feet, you wanna go home, order a bunch of takeout and watch cartoons with your super-hot superhero boyfriend?" asked the merc raising non-existent brow behind his mask.

Missy gave an approving smile and small nod.

Right now she couldn't think of anything in the world she would rather be doing…

So what if she was thirty next week? Every second of the last two years had felt like a lifetime with the merc. An absolutely amazing lifetime.

"You are perfection Wade Wilson," she said beaming happily.

The merc stared down at her for a long moment, as if taking her all in.

Then suddenly, without warning, Wade scooped Missy up into his arms, as she gave a squeal, bursting into laughter.

"Now _that_ ," he said grinning behind his mask, as he carried her past an enormous crowd of interested onlookers. "...is my line."

And with that, the pair headed out of the club and into the night... Missy not even daring to think of how bad her hangover would be in the morning...

But hey, it was worth it.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to Guest, ImmaSlytherout, Noface, BellaFantasia, kaayrakoi, ILoveThee, ErynLasgalen3791, katiesgotagun, CaptainWilliamsN7, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **What did you think of this one? I would love to hear your opinions. Too fluffy? I'm not very happy with it to be honest. Feel like I'm losing my DP mojo… :( Anyway let me know what YOU thought…**

 **Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Taking a break from my other fic to update this one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So if you HAD to choose….would you rather be born with an elephant's trunk or a giraffe's neck?"

It was a Monday evening, and Missy and Wade were sat on the floor inside her dimly-lit living room, giggling like teenagers.

The merc was propped up against the couch behind him, Missy in between his legs, leaning back against his torso, both staring over at the fake crackling fire, currently playing on her TV screen.

At their side, sat an enormous pizza box and a bottle of champagne.

It was Missy's birthday tomorrow and because Missy had arranged the day off work, her fellow colleagues had been kind enough to buy for her a bottle of expensive champagne for her to celebrate. Her and Wade of course had cracked it open as soon as she had brandished it in front of him.

And so here they were, neither having the chance to change outfits since work, Missy barefoot, in a navy pencil skirt and pale blue blouse and Wade still in his Deadpool suit. But his mask was off, haphazardly tossed onto the couch behind them beside his utility belt and katanas.

Missy gave a laugh, tossing her head back onto his shoulder.

"Oh god, how ever could I choose?" she uttered in sarcastic tone, as Wade gazed down at her, grinning, wrapped his spandex covered arms round her waist tightly. "I suppose….if I had to decide…maybe the trunk…"

Wade gave a solemn nod. "Yeah I think you could work it…" he said causing Missy to laugh once more.

She reached over and picked up the champagne bottle, taking a small sip, before passing it behind her to the merc.

"So," he uttered in a playful voice, taking a large swig of the drink. "your turn, my deliciously sexy, almost-birthday girl."

Missy smiled as Wade placed the bottle down beside them once more.

"Ok, I've got one," she said tugging on her lip with her teeth. "Would you rather spend three days in a dark, scary room all alone OR spend an hour in a well-lit room with Michael Jackson?"

"Hmmm," uttered Wade thoughtfully. "MJ pre or post surgery?"

Missy glanced up at him. "Oh definitely post," she said firmly.

"In that case I'll take the fucking solitary conferment in the creepy room," said Wade, giving a shudder.

Missy grinned, picking up a slice of pizza.

Right now she was so, so in love with Wade. Considering on her last birthday, the pair had just been friends, Missy was looking forward to spending the entire day with the crazy mercenary she loved so much. He had some plans, she knew that for sure, but what exactly the day would entail, she had no idea…

"Alright, alright, I've got another one for you," muttered Wade in her ear. "Would you rather eat a handful of hair…"

"Ewww," said Missy immediately, before taking a bite of pizza and making a face, but Wade raised a finger.

"Ah, ah, ah… let me finish…" he said goadingly. "Would you _rather_ eat a handful of hair OR…lick three public telephones?"

"Ugh," said Missy grimacing. "Remind me why we're playing this again?"

"Because you, my gorgeous, future baby mama…" he said pulling back her long caramel hair from her neck and kissing at her shoulder gently. "…make the _worst_ choices when you're tipsy."

He tapped at the almost empty champagne bottle beside them.

Missy gave a small huff. "I do not!" she argued, but Wade merely raised his non-existent brows.

"Oh yeah? Remember the other night when you went out and got totally wasted and you _begged_ me to let us call in for McDonald's chicken nuggets on our way home?" he said in a matter of fact tone. "And THEN you proceed to feed the whole fucking tray of twenty nuggets to those stray cats over by that dumpster, who then all followed you home…... you know, I think Fluffy is still waiting outside for his BigMac and fries, as we speak."

Missy gave a smirk.

"But, come on," said Wade seriously. "What's your answer? Eating the handful of hair or licking three telephones?"

Missy gave a groan. "Alright, alright….I guess I'd lick the public telephones," she murmured with a slight grumble. "Although I would definitely have to sterilize my tongue afterwards."

"I don't know about thaaat," uttered Wade with a shrug, his mouth lingering close to her ear. "I think your tongue's dirty enough already…."

Missy smiled, giving a slow blink and letting out a long breathy sigh.

Slowly she climbed up onto her knees and turned around, hitching up her pencil skirt and coming to straddle the merc's hips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

"So… my turn," she said with a purr, gazing down into his brown eyes. "Would you rather give up oral sex for _one year_ or give up Mexican food _forever_?"

Wade gave an immediate frown, causing Missy to laugh.

"Tough one right?" she said, as Wade's gloved hands clutched at her waist.

"I literally don't think I can choose…" he said with a pout as Missy cocked an eye at him. "Like an _entire_ year? Including birthdays and National Holidays?"

Missy gave a single nod. "Yup," she murmured, tugging at her lip with her teeth. "Receiving and giving…"

Her needy gaze met with his.

"Someone's being a tease tonight…" said Wade in a husky tone, tugging her into him, roughly.

Missy's lips curved up into a smile as she pressed a mere whisper of a kiss to the mercenary's mouth.

"Well what do you expect when I'm drunk on expensive champagne?" she said her lips still lingering near to his. "And, as you said, I make the _worst_ choices when I'm tipsy…"

Wade gave a chuckle as she smiled into his mouth, pressing her lips to his once more, before pulling them away teasingly.

Wade gave a frown.

"So I've got another question for you…" he said in a low voice, gazing up into her flushed face.

Missy gave a nod, her rosy lips parting slightly as she did so.

Her breathing was shallow in her chest and her pupils blown wide.

All she wanted at that moment was Wade Wilson.

And god, did she want him badly…

"Would you rather be born with a face like Jar Jar Binks OR make out with Jabba the Hutt every day for the rest of your life?" he asked cheerily.

Missy made a face, poking out her tongue.

She peeled herself from his arms.

"Way to spoil the moment, Wilson," she said wrinkling her nose, instead turning around and settling herself between his legs once more. She lifted she champagne bottle to her lips.

"I think I'd go for old Jabba," said Wade nonchalantly giving a shrug as his muscly arms snaked their way around her once more. "More cushion for the pushin'."

Missy choked on her drink, giving a splutter.

"I do not want to picture _that_ thank you very much!" she said, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, as Missy settled herself back against Wade's chest, feeling his warm torso rising and falling beneath her.

Right now, she was so unbelievably happy.

"So you excited to be turning the big three-oh tomorrow?" said Wade into her ear. "Fuck, you'll be catching up with me soon enough."

Missy cocked an eyebrow at him, shooting the merc a look. "Well luckily you'll always have those seven years on me...Pool Boy," she said in a simpering voice, giving him a gentle nudge in the ribs.

Wade grinned, pressing his lips to the top of Missy's head.

"Well if it's any consolation," he said gently into her ear. "I promise you're gonna have a fucking amazing day tomorrow."

Missy turned to face him, her face breaking into a wide smile, but she didn't say anything, merely entwining her hand with his.

Oh my god, she loved him so much right now.

She shifted her face close to his scarred one, running her free hand down his spandex-covered chest.

Alright," she said in a sultry voice. "One last _would you rather_..."

Wade, quiet for once, gave a slow nod, a wide smile across his lips.

Missy gave a breathy sigh, leaning in towards him, her lips brushing against his ear.

"Would Daddy rather fuck me now right here on the floor?" she said in a breathy tone, causing Wade to let out a needy groan. "Or would you rather wait util midnight to fuck me as a thirty-year old birthday girl?"

Missy pulled away, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth teasingly, but before she could utter another word Wade had grabbed her around the middle and flipped her over onto her back, knocking over the remainder of the bottle of champagne as he did so.

"Nuh-uh," he said leaning over her possessively, as Missy let out a small squeal of laughter. "I'm choosing both...you win. Game- fucking- Over."

And with that, Wade gave a growl before pressing his lips to Missy's smiling ones.

Tonight had not been such a bad way to end her twenties after all, she thought to herself...

* * *

 **Thought I'd update this fic as I hadn't in a while. Hope it was alright? And I hope you're all still loving Wade/Missy... :)**

 **Thanks so much to TheLastBerry, cherrishish, dancindonna, FreyaCabanas, ErynLasgalen3791, StygianJackal, BellaFantasia, katiesgotagun, ImmaSlytherout and EliseWatson for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one! :)**

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thought I would update this story as I haven't in a while. Enjoy… :)**

* * *

"Happy birthday, my super sexy, totally gorgeous, smokin' hot BFF!" came a sudden loud voice, breaking Missy from her slumber.

Missy, who was lying naked in a tangle of white bedsheets, gave a grizzled groan. A small frown line appeared between her brows as she nuzzled her head further into her pillow.

"Come on, wakey wakey! Ughhhh, your favourite fucking superhero is getting bored out here waiting for you to get up..." came the voice of Wade with a whine.

Missy, who was suffering slightly from the effects of a champagne hangover, gave a pout.

"Oh, Iron Man here is he?" she said teasingly, picturing the likely frown that had appeared on Wade's face.

She felt the bed move slightly and a sudden warm body lean over hers.

"Wakey wakey princess," came the merc's low voice in her ear, causing Missy to giggle.

She peeled her eyes open with a mocking sigh, to see Wade leaned over her, dressed in nothing buy a pair of My Little Pony boxer-shorts.

But it was what was behind him, that made Missy's face brighten into a wide smile of astonishment.

Her entire bedroom had been filled with hundreds of brightly coloured balloons. They carpeted her room, floor to ceiling, piled high.

She raised her eyebrows, laughing and pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Wade!" she cried happily. "This is-"

But she was lost for words. She shook her head, plucking up a pink balloon perched on the night stand beside her and turned to the merc..

But Wade was merely sat on the sheets beside her, holding out a breakfast tray, a huge smile across his scarred features.

" _And_ I made you breakfast in bed," he said passing her tray. "The pancakes were _supooooosed_ be shaped like hearts but I guess I'm not exactly Barefoot Contessa," he said passing her the tray.

On a plate was a small stack of haphazardly-made pancakes covered in syrup, with a coffee and a small glass of orange juice on the side.

Missy beamed up at him.

He had done all this….for her?

She took the tray gratefully, before instantly placing it down onto the night stand beside her. Wade immediately shot her a questioning look.

"So…" she asked after a beat or two, smirking."Do I not get a kiss on my birthday?"

And with that, she lifted up the bedsheet to reveal her naked body.

Wade gave a wolfish grin and a small growl. "Fuck yes you do," he said suddenly.

Missy giving a loud squeal of laughter as he leapt on top of her, sending the enormous pile of balloons flying up into the air as he did so…

* * *

Ninety minutes later, and Missy was stood in front of her bedroom mirror, slipping on a pair of nude high-heels.

She had on a gorgeous blue summer dress, nipped in at the waist and covered in flowers. Her caramel hair was loose and slightly curled and her make-up bright and pretty.

After her early morning ….' _workout'_ with the merc, he had reluctantly told her to get dressed and get ready.

"So are you sure you're not going to tell me what the plan for today is?" she said shooting him a teasing smile over her shoulder as he passed behind her, pulling on his gloves.

Wade grinned back at her.

"Nope," he said simply. "My lips are sealed. You might as well sew them shut for some crappy cameo in a superhero origins movie."

Missy rolled her eyes, moving over to her bureau and glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

Wade moved around her, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind.

"But all I will tell you, is that, _you_ are going to have a fucking awesome day," he whispered into her ear, leaning his unmasked her on her shoulder. "All set up by yours truly."

Missy smiled, turning in his arms and coming to face him.

Right now she was so full of want and need for the mercenary she was so crazy about…

"So…. before we go… is Daddy up for round two," she said with a purr, licking her lips and running her hands down Wade's spandex-clad chest.

He gave a needy groan, staring down at her, his lips lingering near to hers…

But, shaking his head, he pulled away, grasping her wrists tightly before they managed to move any lower.

"As much as I would fucking love that," he said with a sigh. "We're gonna be suuuuper late if we do."

Missy smiled forgivingly giving a nod and allowing his to take her hand in his.

"Late for what?" she asked giving a grin.

Wade smirked. "Nice try, babe…" he said rising a non-existent eyebrow behind his mask, as Missy let out a laugh.

* * *

Missy had just _the best_ morning.

First the merc had taken her for a walk through the park and bought her just THE biggest ice cream with all her favourite toppings.

They had then gone and done a bit of window shopping in the nice part of town. Wade, of course, receiving a few odd glances, as he always did when dressed in his red and black spandex suit. Today he had only the guns at his belt, the katantas that were normally strapped to his bad were gratefully absent.

"So how does it feel to finally reach the big three-oh?" he asked her, lifting her hand to his masked mouth and pressing a loud, lip-smacking kiss to it. "Feeling anything start to sag yet?"

Missy scowled, nudging him with her hip.

"No, thank you very much," she uttered coolly.

"That's what I thought," said Wade in a cheery voice. "You're as perky as ever."

"That's what going to the gym once a month does for you," she uttered sarcastically, lifting her free arm and flexing her slender bicep mockingly, mimicking the merc's usual cocky swagger.

He gave a grin behind his mask, tugging her across the street, over towards a large swanky restaurant.

"And for lunch for the birthday girl… Voila!" he said pulling her to a stop outside, and gesturing up at the building with his hand.

Missy gave a surprised laugh.

Of all the places she expected him to take her…here would have not been one of them.

She turned to him, shaking her head, just as a smart maitre d', suddenly pulled the door open for them with a flourish.

Missy blinked a couple of times, shooting Wade a disbelieving, questioning look, before slowly taking an apprehensive step inside.

The beautifully decorated restaurant was completely empty save for a couple of smiling waiters in smart uniforms.

"I bought the entire place out for us for the afternoon," said Wade in a low voice in her ear. "Cost me a butt-load of cash. Trust me when I say I had to kill A LOT of bad guys to afford this place."

Missy turned to him, blushing profusely.

"This is amazing," she said breathlessly, gazing about. "Wade, I-"

But the merc, still clutching her hand, gave it a small squeeze, cutting across her.

"And that's not all," he said gently, in a tone so unlike his normal playful one. And with that he pulled her over to a small, warmly lit corner.

Here was a small pink, art-deco style booth and sitting right in the centre of the seat, with her walking stick propped up next to her, was-

"Mom?" said Missy, letting out a suddenly wide eyed squeal of happiness.

Her heart soared in her chest as she instantly let go of Wade's hand and ran to her mother.

The old lady got to her feet, enveloping Missy in a warm hug.

Tears pricked at Missy's eyes, as she buried her face in her Mom's warm woolly sweater.

It had been so long since Missy had had the chance to see her mom. The old lady suffered from terrible arthritis and lived down in Florida with Missy's aunt, and couldn't often manage to travel. Neither of them had very much money so the distance always killed Missy. It was tough being so far away from the only family she had.

"Mom, w-what are you doing here?" cried Missy, feeling so overjoyed, as she pulled away finally.

Her mother smiled, brushing back a loose strand of hair from Missy's face.

"Your lovely boyfriend Wade here, asked me if I would fly up here to celebrate with you for the day, he's put me up in the nicest hotel," she said glancing over Missy's shoulder. "He is such a sweetie."

Missy turned to see Wade standing a few feet away from them, smiling behind his mask.

Missy stared at him for a long moment, giving him a look of complete adoration.

"Thank you," she mouthed, giving a gulp, feeling like she could burst into tears at any moment.

Wade merely grinned, strutting up towards them.

The last time Wade had met her mother he hadn't been her boyfriend but yet had pretended to be. Back then, Missy would never had guessed that a year down the line she would be so in love with this crazy, masked superhero.

"Ladies," he said in a faux gentlemanly manner, bowing low and allowing them to slide into the booth and take a seat.

Missy stared up at him as he came to sit beside her, giving her thigh a squeeze under the table.

She was so fucking in love with him right now…

* * *

Two hours later and they had just finished one of the best meals that Missy had ever eaten.

The smartly-dressed waiters had lavished them with delicious food and the best champagne…

Missy had given Wade a nudge and asked him exactly how much all this had cost, but he had merely shrugged giving her waist a gentle squeeze.

He hadn't touched a morsel of course, not wanting to lift up his mask in front of Missy's Mom.

Part of her felt sad that the merc still felt this way, but knew that someday he would come around, and she did not want to push him. Not after all he had done for her today…

Her Mom had doted on Wade, and he had been, throughout the meal, uncharacteristically charming.

"So," said Wade cheerily as they exited the restaurant, his gloved hand lingering on the small of Missy's back. "How about I leave you two lovely ladies to have fun, do a bit of shopping, a bit of sightseeing and I will see you back at Weasel's bar at six?"

"Weasel's bar?" asked Missy cocking an eyebrow at Wade, smirking.

Wade grinned back.

"Yep, I've invited a few people for cake and a couple of drinks on me…" he said happily. "I'll see you there."

And with that he lifted Missy's hand to his masked mouth once again and kissed it, before doing the same with her Mom.

"Margot," he muttered swiftly.

Her Mom gave a laugh as Wade waltzed off down the street, giving them a small salute as he did so.

Missy sighed as she watched him go, feeling her mother give her a sudden nudge.

"That young man of yours is _such_ a charmer," Margot said approvingly. "The two of you make a lovely couple."

Missy's heart hammered away inside her chest.

They really really did.

"The way he treats you," she said shaking her head. "I'm just so lucky you have him."

Missy smiled as she watched his disappear around the corner, whistling as he did so.

"So am I," she uttered with a sigh.

Shaking herself slightly, she glanced down at her Mom, linking arms with her.

"Come on," Missy said happily, as her mother grasped up her walking stick tightly in her other hand, giving a smile.. "Let's go and do some shopping."

* * *

Missy's day so far, had been perfect. After her wonderful morning and amazing lunch she and her Mom had done a bit of shopping, done a few touristy things and now were sat in a small coffee shop, having just enjoyed a coffee and a small pastry each.

Missy was so glad to see her Mom again, although the old lady had struggled massively throughout the day. Her arthritis seemed to be getting worse.

"So are you still on your medication?" asked Missy concernedly as she sat across the small table, clutching at her empty mug.

Her Mom gave a gentle smile. "I am, they've upped my dosage in fact, but I'm ok," she said patting her knee beneath the table. "Just need to rest a bit more often is all."

Missy looked sadly up at her mother. She had never really known her Dad. She remembered some guy who used to pick her up on weekends sometimes. But after a while he had just stopped coming. Her Mom had raised her, working two jobs to make sure Missy always had everything she needed. And for this Missy would always be grateful. She was her Mom's biggest fan.

"So…..you and Wade seem happy," asked Margot after a beat or two, her mouth curving up into a knowing grin. "Like I said, the two of you make a lovely couple…"

" _Mom_ ," said Missy warningly, the tops of her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm just saying…" said her Mom in a teasing voice. "I'm not going to be around forever and…I'd love to someday have some grandkids to spoil…"

Missy blushed profusely, biting at her lip as she gave a small smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Aaaanyway…." she said giving a sigh. "We should get going. I would say you're going to love Weasel's bar, but…."

Her Mom gave a laugh.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" she asked gently, picking up her stick, and getting to her feet, wincing as she did so.

Missy shot her a small concerned look, before taking her free arm and walking her slowly out of the coffee shop.

"As long as you don't touch anything while you're in there, then you'll be fine," said Missy wrinkling her nose, causing Margot to let out another loud, carrying laugh as they went.

* * *

 **To be continued…. :)**

 **Thanks so much to StygianJackal, cherrishish, dancindonna, ErynLasgalen3791, kaayrakoi. TheLastBerry and ImmaSlytherout for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **What did you think of that? Would love your feedback. Do you think I should continue? Let me know what you thought!**

 **Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So if you hadn't already guessed, this is the final chapter of this fic of Wade/Missy oneshots. I'm not sure if anyone would really be interested in any more from me… my other Missy/Wade fic is also drawing to a close too, so let me know.**

 **Anyway be warned, it's a long one… I really, really hope you enjoy… and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"…so you decided to feed Fred the goldfish the entire tub of fish food…" uttered Margot, as Missy laughed. "…and of course, _who_ found him floating upside down in the bowl the next day? You cried your eyes out for a week!"

The pair walked arm-in-arm down the dingy back-street.

Missy's Mom was struggling with her leg, so they walked slowly, carefully avoiding the trash that littered the pathway here and there.

"So…" said Missy after a moment, giving a sigh, coming to stop outside a large red door with a large plaque outside. "Here we are, Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls. Like I said, just don't touch anything and don't talk to anyone who looks like they might try and sell you something behind those dumpsters."

Missy's Mom smiled up at her.

"I'm sure this place is lovely," said Margot, giving Missy's arm a small squeeze as a sudden red and black suited-figure bowled out of the doors.

"Hey! You both took your sweet time," said a masked Wade Wilson, pointing a finger at them.

But Margot gave an easy chuckle and placed a hand to the merc's spandex-covered forearm. "My fault," she said raising her other hand in guilt. "I'm not as fast a walker as I used to be. I think I slowed us down a bit."

Missy shot Wade a smirk, raising her eyebrows.

The merc immediately faltered.

"Well you and your super-gorgeous daughter are here now," he said with a grin, rubbing his hands together. "So that's the most important thing. And you are both going to have just the best fucki-….I mean… the best dang time…."

Missy grinned as he suddenly moved around her, placing his gloved hands over her eyes and leading her into the bar.

As they went inside, Wade walking carefully behind her, Missy could hear the shuffling of feet and the sound of hushed voices.

"Mind your step in those fucking ridiculous heels of yours," uttered Wade playfully in her ear. "How you manage to even keep upright is fucking beyond me."

"Just because I don't managed to trip over in crocs," she retorted accusingly with scoff.

"Hey, that was one fucking time," he murmured back in a low voice, manoeuvring her carefully around a corner.

Missy pursed her lips. "You fell into a river, Wade!" she said raising a brow behind his gloved hands.

But the merc ignored her, pulling her to a sudden halt.

There was a long pause, where Missy's smiled, hear heart pounding in her chest….

Suddenly the merc let go of her, and Missy blinked open her eyes to-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Missy beamed, her cheeks turning pink as she took in the sight before her.

The bar was filled with all sorts of faces she recognised…

From Weasel and Blind Al, several of the X Men, to a few of her old girl-friends and quite a few of her work colleagues. Including several of the Avengers themselves…

"Thank you," she said with a happily smile, lifting her hands to her reddening cheeks as Weasel pushed a shot glass into her hands.

He was dressed tonight un an un-ironed AC-DC t-shirt and scruffy jeans and gave Missy a lop-sided grin.

"Cheers to you turning thirty," he said with a nod. "Believe me when I say it's all downhill from here."

Missy gave a laugh but didn't put the glass full of brown liquor to her lips. She couldn't. Not in front of her Mom at least…

She turned to her mother who was stood, mouth agape staring at the odd group of people all crammed into the tiny bar.

Margot had never seen a mutant or superhero up close, apart from Wade that was.

Her eyes widened as the enormous Colossus approached them.

"Happy birthday Melissa," he said in a deep voice. "Many happy returns to you this day."

"Thanks," Missy uttered in a friendly tone, before glancing over to her right. "Colossus this is my Mom…"

The huge metal man gave a gentle smile, causing his face to creak slightly, as he turned to face Margot. "A pleasure to meet you," he said giving a heavy nod.

Margot stared up in awe.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said with an excited nod. "Are you one of the Avengers that Missy works for?"

And with that, Margot took Colossus' metal arm swiftly and ambled away to a quiet part of the bar, eager to hear everything about the 8-foot mutant.

Missy gave a laugh behind her hand.

"I think your Mom's a bit of a cougar," came Wade's voice suddenly at Missy's side, his non-existent eyebrows raised behind his mask. "Fuck, image if him and your Mom got together..."

Missy turned to the masked-merc, grimacing. "I do NOT want to imagine that, thank you very much," she said disgustedly.

"You never know…someone day you might be calling _him_ daddy…" said Wade in a goading voice.

Missy instantly dug him in the spandex-clad chest with her finger. She leant in close to him. "There's only one person I want to be calling Daddy…" she uttered with purr, gazing up at him and tugging at her lip with her teeth as she did so.

She heard Wade let out a needy groan under his breath.

But the pair of them were suddenly disturbed by Wade being clapped hard on the back.

"Sorry to interrupt," came Tony Stark's in a flat drawl, as he and Missy's boss Pepper, came to stop at their side. "But we can't stay long and we just wanted to wish Missy a happy birthday before we go catch our flight."

Missy stepped back from Wade, looking overwhelmed at all the attention she was receiving.

"Thanks for coming, it's lovely to see you," she uttered softly.

"Our pleasure," said Pepper in a kindly voice. "And don't worry about turning up to work on time tomorrow, take the morning on us."

Missy bit her lip, smiling. She was about to utter a thank you when Wade cut across her.

"You know if you really wanted to give Missy' something nice on her birthday," said Wade in a playful tone. "You'd give us access to that private jet of yours. You know that one with the stealth shielding. I've always wanted to join the mile high club….especially If I'm piloting the plane up-front too. Super hot!"

He turned to Missy eagerly but she merely rolled her eyes.

"Excuse my…boyfriend…" she said in a curt tone, throwing him a look, before turning back to Pepper. "He's an idiot."

Wade gave a pout, folding his arms across himself.

"So," said Pepper conversationally. "Is that your Mom over there?"

The red-head nodded over to where Margot was stood talking animatedly to Colossus and a cornered Negasonic, who looked as though she desperately didn't want to be there.

"Mmmhmmm," murmured Missy happily.

"Well then," said Tony enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. "I think we should go over an introduce ourselves."

And with that he and Pepper strutted over to the small crowd.

Over the noise of the crowd within the bar, Missy heard her mother let out an exited squeal as she clutched at Tony's arm.

"Wow, your Mom is gathering quite a fucking crowd," said Wade as he watched Al, join them, almost bumping into Colossus' tree-trunk thigh. "Remind me again when she became more popular than us?"

"Speak for yourself," said Missy giving him a small, toying nudge, as three of her girl-friends ran over, screaming in the highest pitch imaginable.

Missy passed Wade her still-untouched shot glass, before running into her friends' arms.

Wade gave a sigh, lifting up his mask slightly and quickly downing the shot. He was going to need this, he thought to himself as her friends suddenly turned on him.

"So is this your boyfriend?" The guy you've been telling us about?" a woman with short dark-hair uttered, looking the merc up and down.

"I've seen you on the news y'know?" another of them uttered accusingly, pointing a finger at him. "I hope you don't think it's a good idea to be stressing our friend out."

Wade gave a gulp… as Missy threw him an apologetic look.

"Oooh ,do they do cocktails here?" uttered a third woman with beautiful dark-skin.

Wade suddenly grabbed Weasel who was passing just at that moment collecting glasses on a tray.

"Cocktails?" he uttered, patting his bespectacled friend on the shoulder. "My buddy Weasel here can definitely hook you ladies up."

Weasel gazed at the three attractive girls, his mouth opening slightly.

"Fuck yeah," he said loudly. "I can mix whatever you girls want…I am at your service…"

And with that, the three women gave a giggle, following Weasel over to the bar, as Wade let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck for that, I thought they were going to get a fucking ruler out and measure my fucking penis while they were at it…" he said giving a huff and shaking his masked head.

Missy smirked, turning back to him once again and placing her hands to his spandex-covered shoulders.

The merc was tall, broad, and she knew that behind the mask was a devilishly handsome smile. And despite the scars he was so embarrassed about, Missy was so, so very attracted to him. To her he was perfect ,and today had only re-confirmed that to her.

"Thank you…..for all this…." she said in a gentle, honest tone, her eyes flickering down to the floor momentarily, before gazing back up at him once more. "Today….well, it's been amazing…"

"And it's not over yet," said Wade nodding. "See, I can be fucking romantic when I wanna be…"

Missy grinned, toying with the black leather patch at his shoulder. "And the rest of the time you just rant on about how much you want to fuck me, the entire time…" she said in a sarcastic tone, laughing. "Suuuuch a romantic."

Wade chuckled back, his gloved hands lingering at her waist.

"So you and my Mom been speaking without me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, interestedly.

Wade leaned in towards her.

"Oh yeah, and now I have soooooo much juicy gossip on you, you realise that right?" he said goadingly. "Yep, Margot spilled _all_ of the dirt on her not-so-perfect daughter…"

Missy gave a frown, narrowing her eyes at him.

"My Mom would never-" she began, but Wade cut across her quickly.

"What?…Tell me that you were caught fighting with an older boy at your school…Peter Quill, did your Mom said his name was?…All because he said that She-Ra wasn't as good as He-Man," said Wade matter-of-factly.

Missy gave a pout.

"Well he deserved it," she muttered letting go of Wade and folding her arms over her chest with a huff. "She-Ra is just as good as He-Man. And she had the nicest blonde hair and gold boots too…."

"Well," uttered Wade in a husky tone, tugging her pouting-form roughly into him once more. "If you want to dress up and show me exactly what kind of kinky gold boots and short-ass dress She-Ra wears, I'm sure I'd be able to be the fucking judge of that for myself…"

Missy gave a laugh… Just as Margot suddenly appeared at their side.

"Sorry, ignore me," she said making to move away again. "I don't want to disturb you two lovebirds."

But Missy quickly extracted herself from Wade giving a small cough, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"No Mom, you're not disturbing us," she said gently, giving a smile. "How was your chat with Colossus?"

Her mothers' face brightened. "Oooh what an interesting man," she said with delight. "And his young friend there. What a life they must have…."

Wade gave a sniff of disapproval. "Being an X-Men's not all that…" he said waving his gloved hand dismissively. "Remember, at the end of the day, they all have to share a bathroom with Beast.."

Missy ignored him.

"And you met Tony Stark," she said to her Mom once again, with a nod over to Tony and Pepper who were currently in a deep discussion with Colossus and Negasonic.

"Oh is that who that was?" said Margot with a grin, clutching tightly at her walking stick. "I knew I recognised him. I think he was on the cover of my tv-guide magazine last month. Oh, this is all ever so exciting, my book-club will never believe me when I tell them!"

Missy and Wade both smiled at Margot's excitement.

"Now," said Missy's Mom in a slightly more serious tone. "I know it's your birthday and everything, sweetie."

She looked at Missy, placing her free hand onto her shoulder.

"But do you mind if I steal this handsome young man of yours," she continued. "Just for a minute or two."

Missy chewed on her lip, glancing up at the masked merc.

"By all means, Mom," she said smirking, as Wade held out his arm for Margot to take and the two of them ambled slowly away, talking in hushed whispers.

"I've got a feeling cake might be on the cards," came a sudden voice as Missy's side.

She turned to see Steve Rogers standing beside her, in a nice shirt and jeans. He held out a tall glass towards her, shooting her a wide grin.

"Happy Birthday," he said charmingly.

Missy smiled taking the glass from his hands and taking a grateful sip.

"Thank you," she said licking her lips. "It's great you've come."

There was a long pause where the two of them fell silent, Steve scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "So what did Deadpool get you? Anything nice?"

Missy glanced down at her shoes.

Wade hadn't really got her a gift, as such. But this day alone and all the things he had done for her had been special enough.

"Well, _Wade_ did fly my Mom all the way up here," she said chancing a glance over toward the merc, but he had disappeared. "And he was amazing enough to arrange all this."

Steve grinned.

"You really love him don't you?" he asked staring down at her.

Missy instantly turned the brightest shade of scarlet.

She did, she really did…

"I don't know how you do it," said Steve shaking his head and giving a chuckle. "Just bumping into him once in a while is bad enough, but putting up with him 24/7…..But I guess he's probably a bit different when it's just you and him…"

Missy shrugged. "No, he's pretty much the same old Wade, but the language is far worse," she said with a laugh.

The Cap smirked, a frown appearing between his eyes.

"Surely it can't be as bad as yours that time you got your finger caught in your desk drawer?" said Steve gazing at her questioningly.

Missy smirked. "Oh, you'd be surprised…at what he can come up with…"

Suddenly Tony approached them, Pepper off talking to Maria Hill on the far side of the room.

"Rogers, you bothering this young lady?" asked the billionaire entrepreneur, swaggering up toward them, a glass of scotch clutched in his hand.

Steve shot Tony a dark look.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" the Cap asked Tony with narrowed blue eyes.

But the billionaire merely took a sip of his drink and gave an easy shrug.

"Nope….this is way too much fun. Birthday parties are the best kind of meet and greets," he said in a low voice. "Do you know there's a guy over there who can shoot a laser beam from his eyes? I think we need a guy like that on _our_ team…"

Missy lifted her own drink to her lips, taking a sip before placing down her glass on a nearby table…and just in time too…as a sudden hush fell over the room…

Missy spun around, to see the lights dim and Wade strutting towards her carrying an enormous pink cake with a mountain of candles poking out of the top.

She gave a laugh, blushing, as she saw her Mom standing just a few feet away, beaming.

A chorus of 'Happy birthday' suddenly rang out, causing her blush to creep down her neck. She stared down at her hands, clutched before her.

Never in her entire life had she felt so loved.

And it was all down to one person…

She gazed up at Wade…

Her heart bursting with happiness and love for him.

The idiot in red…

But the crowd only manged to get through half a chorus of the song, before the door to the bar was suddenly torn off its hinges with a horrible crunch, and in stepped an enormous, looming figure…with rippling muscles and a large shark fin on top of his head.

Missy's blood ran cold…

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Deadpool," growled the figure, revealing a large, bared set of pointed adamantium teeth.

Wade turned to glance over his shoulder, his white eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Tiger Shark…" he murmured under his breath.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time," said the figure in a booming voice, stepping forward into the room, as the crowd parted. "And now I'm here, I'm going to rip you and all of your little friends apart….."

With that he snapped his jaw aggressively.

"Oh you picked the wrong fucking moment, dickwad," said Wade in a dark voice, his spandex-covered shoulders tensing.

All around them, Missy could hear the clicks of guns and the flexing of muscles and super suits….

"Oh no stand down, fellas…and ladies…" said Wade glancing over at Negasonic. "...I've been fucking planning this for weeks…no, months….well actually since I first fucking laid eyes on her so there is no way some stinkin' 7-foot fucking dolphin is going to ruin my plans now…"

Missy breathed hard…

Wade placed the enormous cake down onto a nearby table, it's candles still lit, before turning to face her.

"Baby…" he uttered in an earnest voice, his tone so unlike his usual one. "I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. You were wearing THE hottest skirt which showed off your ass so well…"

He threw his masked head back, letting out a groan of appreciation.

"And I ended up stalking that beautiful ass until I finally landed on your window ledge with my insides turned into taco meat…and I have no fucking idea how, but eventually I got you to invite me in…"

Missy smiled over at her merc, as behind him, the looming figure of Tiger Shark stood raging…

"DeadpooOOOOL!" he yelled loudly, causing the entire room to shake.

But Wade ignored him, his white eyes fixed on Missy.

"I was so fucking in love with you even back then," he said shaking his head. "Y'know the good thing about wearing a mask is that you can pretend you're binge watching The Walking Dead for five hours, but you're actually just staring at the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on, the whole time…"

Behind him, Tiger-Shark ran his clawed hands down the wooden wall of Weasel's bar, causing the scruffy barman to cry out in dismay.

 _"_ _Awww fuck…."_

Everyone in the bar winced at the sound, all but Missy and Wade…

"…then one day, through some fucking miracle…you decided to love me back….and I _know_ we've been through a lot of shit….mainly my doing….I'll take that…." continued Wade, gazing over at her adoringly. "….you know…..what I'm trying to fucking build up the courage to say is…"

Behind him, Tiger Shark took a hulking step towards him, lashing out and sending a barstool flying.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted angrily, with a loud roar.

But Wade shook his head, giving Missy a small smile from behind his mask.

"…I love that you wait for me before we order take-out. I love that you take an four hours to get ready for a night out and then proceed to leave make up stains all over my best spandex mask. I love that look on your face when you know I'm going to do that thing that you really, _really_ like in bed…y'know the one…right?" he uttered, as Missy turned the brightest shade of pink. "I love that you always manage to listen to me ranting on when I'm angry and miserable because I look like fucking roadkill under this mask…and that you still want to have sex with me even despite that fact."

He stopped, taking a step towards her, as everyone watched them.

"I wanted to tell you here tonight, not because it's your birthday, but because when you realise you wanna spend the rest of your fucking life with somebody, you just want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible…"

Missy grinned up at him.

"Is that from _When Harry Met Sally_?" she asked him quietly.

Wade gave a shrug. "Paraphrased….but that's exactly how I fucking feel…." he said shaking his masked head. "I'm fucking in love with you and I asked your mom here for a reason…"

Missy gave a gulp, trying as hard as she could to catch her breath…

"…and I am _so_ fucking happy she didn't say no…because look at me….I'm not exactly a blonde fucking superhero every parent dreams of their little girl bringing home…"

From their side Margot, gave a happy laugh.

Missy trembled…tears pricking at her eyes.

"Look…I'm shit at this…and sometime soon I promise I will shut the fuck up and stop talking….but I just want you to know that I think we're perfect together…you're everything I'm not….you're perfection in a fucking human-being and I'm…well, a fucking hot mess most of the time…but you make me so fucking happy…and well, what I'm trying to say is-"

"DEADPOOL, ENOUGH OF THIS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" came Tiger-Shark's sudden loud voice, and before Missy or Wade could utter another word, the enormous figure had lifted Wade from the ground by the scruff of his red suit.

"Way to ruin a fucking moment!" shouted Wade angrily, trying as hard as he could to reach for his gun, which was a difficult feat, whilst being choked.

He gazed around.

"Alright, alright," uttered the merc with a strangled cry. "I suppose all of you guys can help out if you insist…"

As quick as a flash, and before Wade had even reached the end of his sentence, all of the superheroes, mutants and SHEILD agents in the room had advanced on Tiger-shark, causing him to yell out, as laser-beam, bullet and arrow pierced his thick, shark-hide.

He dropped Wade instantly, as Tony sent a clever electromagnetic net flying out from a device on his wrist, constricting the looming villain completely.

Wade turned back to Missy with a grin but Missy was no longer where she had been, instead she was crouched down beside her Mom, who was lying across the floor.

In all the confusion and action, Margot had been knocked off her feet, her stick giving way beneath her.

"Mom!" cried Missy in concern, clutched at her mother's arm worriedly.

The entire room fell silent, turning to look at them.

The old lady gave a groan as Missy's heart pounded inside her chest… her eyes full of tears.

"….I'm fine…" came Margot's voice suddenly, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

She gazed up into Missy's face, her warm hand touching Missy's smooth cheek, before her eyes flickered over to a figure stood just a few feet away.

"Don't you dare let me spoil this for you…" said the old lady, not to Missy…. but to Wade Wilson.

Missy turned to face the merc, as Maria-Hill and Negasonic kindly helped Margot into a chair.

Still crouched on the floor on her knees, Missy's lip trembled as Wade walked slowly over to her reaching out a hand for her to take.

"I'm fucking crazy about you," said the mercenary shaking his head as the entire room stared at them.

He pulled Missy swiftly to her feet, as she wobbled unsteady on her high-heels.

He sucked in a long breath behind his mask...

"But now..." he said giving a small smile, his normally-playful voice, nervous. "... guess it's my turn to get on my knees."

And before Missy could even take a breath, Wade had got down onto one knee, shoving a hand into his utility belt.

His masked face twisted into a sudden dark frown, as he rifled in his pocket, pulling out a beeping tamagotchi, a flyer for a free donut...and a small, sparkling ring.

"Got it," he said cheerfully, before he gazed up at her once again.

"Babe….you wanna make a merc with a mouth, so incredibly fucking happy…." he uttered in a quite tone. "...and marry me?"

A hush fell over the gathered crowd and Missy's was certain that even Tiger-shark had his breath held...

Her heart thudded in her chest as tears filled her eyes...

Happy tears...

"Wade..." she uttered trembling, before taking a gentle step towards him. "I..."

"What did she say?" cried Al from the far corner.

Missy's face broke into a wide smile, as she clutched a hand to her mouth giving a nod.

"Yes..." she said, nodding again.

"Yes?" said the merc, getting to his feet, his white eyes widening.

"Yes!" repeated Missy as Wade tugged her to him, before lifting up his mask slightly and pressing his scarred lips to hers, as everyone around them whooped and cheered.

For the longest of moments, Missy and Wade remained locked together.

She, right at this moment, felt so safe in his arms, and happier than she ever had done before.

He tasted like candy-apples and smelt like cotton-candy and his with his strong biceps wrapped tightly around her, she realised there was no other place she would rather be...

Finally tugging her lips away, she gazed up into Wade's white eyes smiling as he tugged his mask back over his face, before grasping her hand in his own.

Between them, he slipped a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring onto her finger as Missy wiped at her tearful eyes with her free hand.

"Jeez, that had to be the cheesiest thing I've ever fucking done," he said with a chuckle, pressing his masked forehead to Missy's as she gave a gentle laugh.

"But the best," she murmured back adoringly.

Suddenly there came a loud squeal at her side as Missy's mother and her three girl-friends ran towards her, their arms outstretched.

"Oooh I am _so_ happy for you!" cried Margot, grabbing her daughter into a warm hug.

Missy closed her eyes, her heart about to burst with happiness.

As soon as Margo let go, she moved over to Wade, pulling him too, into a cuddle.

"Come here you big softy," she said, as Wade grinned, gazing up at Missy, before she turned to her friends... being enveloped in yet another hug...after hug...after hug...

* * *

It was almost midnight and Missy and Wade reached the door to her apartment.

After just the best evening, where they, and the rest of the crowd, had partied for hours, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Clint Barton taking care of Tiger-Shark and making sure he was locked up under SHIELD arrest.

They had done shots, eaten a butt-load of cake...and danced like crazy, Missy showing off her ring to everyone who asked.

Wade had spent pretty much the entire evening swaggering about cockily... the widest grin fixed to his masked face.

Thirty minutes ago, despite most of the crowd sticking around, Missy's Mom had been sat in a chair in the corner of the bar quietly, obviously in a bit of discomfort…she hadn't said anything, not wanting to spoil Missy's night, but Missy had of course known…

She had tugged Wade by the spandex sleeve and the trio had left, dropping Margot off at her swanky hotel before heading back here, to Missy's apartment.

Now Wade and Missy were stood outside her front door...

Wade's mask had been lifted up slightly, revealing his scarred lips, fixed into a huge grin.

He currently had his fingers entwined with Missy's, pinning her up against the door, his mouth lingering close to hers...

"So on a scale of one to ten, how well did Ol' DP pull off your birthday?" he asked, in a growling voice.

"I'd say an eleven," breathed Missy smirking and licking at her peachy lips.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as he pushed his tight body up against hers.

"So...it's still your birthday for another...Ooooh..." he checked the time on his pink cartoon wristwatch. "...seven minutes and twenty-six seconds."

His lips curved up into a wide smile.

"Want Daddy to give you final birthday gift of the evening?" he asked in a low voice, his white eyes travelling down her slender form.

Missy tugged on her lip with her teeth, giving a desperate nod.

"Well...," uttered Wade, suddenly grasping Missy by her thighs and lifting her, wrapping her legs around his lean hips. "….how about seven minutes of birthday heaven with your new Fiance?"

"Seven minutes? Is that all I get?" asked Missy with a playful pout.

Wade gave a shrug, shoving open the front door.

"Well seven minutes…..and the fucking two-hundred and forty minutes that follow…." he said easily, as Missy peeled off his mask completely, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wade gave her another wide grin as he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the front door shut behind him, Missy moving her face close to his and smiling into his mouth.

"Happy birthday future Mrs Deadpool," he uttered in the happiest voice imaginable, before he leaned in, finally pressing his scared lips to hers….

* * *

 **So that's the end. Well it had to end somewhere didn't it? I wasn't really getting that many reviews towards the end, so I thought I would quit while I was ahead in case people were losing interest.**

 **Thanks so much to FreyaCabanas, cherrishish, stygianJackal, dancindonna and Bella Fantasia for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to all who stuck by this fic.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter, leave me your thoughts on it and I may be persuaded to do some more Wade/Missy… I'm still interested in writing Deadpool if you're all interested in reading?**

 **Would love to hear what you thought about the entire thing… :) I hit over 1 million views on my fanfictions yesterday which made me utterly happy and you were all a part of that, so thank you! I am so so grateful to all of you for taking the time out to read.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
